Le guide de l'esprit
by Haldomir
Summary: Un guide de l'esprit c'est une personne qui s'occupe des âmes perdus et les guide à leur dernier repos.  Syrianna doit ramener chez lui l'esprit d'un héros du Gondor.  De plus, elle pourra assouvir sa vengeance sur celui qui l'a abandonné. Mais...
1. Prologue

LE GUIDE DE L'ESPRIT

Auteur : Haldomir

Classé : T+

Déclaration : Rien à moi sauf pour le personnage de Syrianna

Résumé : Qu'est-ce qu'un guide de l'esprit? C'est une personne qui à le don de voir les esprits qui erre dans la nature. C'est le rôle du guide de l'esprit que d'accompagner les âmes perdus à leur dernier repos. Syrianna guidera l'âme d'un homme chez lui et par le fait même elle pourra assouvir sa vengeance longtemps préparé. Mais comment pourra t-elle obtenir justice sur l'homme qui a ruiner sa vie?

Prologue

C'était devenu inquiétant pour le roi de savoir son Intendant et ami dans cet état. Son attitude bizarre était venue à ses oreilles et il n'avait osé l'interroger plus que nécessaire. Mais à l'air de sa femme Eowyn , il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait faire appel au magicien blanc pour en savoir plus.

- Ah! Vous voilà Gandalf… que je suis heureux de vous voir….Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour lui. Dit le roi

Gandalf fronça les sourcils à son approche en constatant que le roi semblait bien plus nerveux qu'il s'y attendait.

- C'est ce que je vois. Que ce passe t'il au juste? Votre message fait mention d'un problème avec Faramir. Que lui arrive-t-il exactement?

Disons que je connais assez Faramir pour me rendre compte que depuis un certain temps il n'est plus très attentif. Selon Eowyn, il ne dort plus beaucoup depuis quelques semaines. Ses nuits sont peuplé de rêves plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des rêves qui le tienne éveillé la majorité du temps. La peur l'empêche de trouver le repos nécessaire à sa santé. De plus, je l'ai surpris à quelques reprises à dormir sur son bureau à toute heure du jour. Il refuse de parler de ce qui le perturbe ou l'inquiète dans ses rêves. Eowyn ne sait plus quoi en penser. Dit le roi

- Et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter à ce point? Un nouveau projet peut-être? Un voyage imprévu? Quelque chose de personnel?

- Il n'y a rien de prévus à cet effet. Aucun projet, aucune loi, aucun déplacement non plus. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui le trouble comme ça. C'est triste de le voir dans cet état. Il se confond en excuse à chaque fois que je le surprends à dormir. Il est nerveux et à fleur de peau. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui. Il refuse de parler de ce qu'il vit ni à moi ou à sa propre femme.

Gandalf savait que jamais Aragorn n'aurait fait appel à lui sans raison. Quelques choses de grave se passaient avec Faramir et il allait trouver. Il prit une profonde respiration et demanda au roi avec sérieux :

- Que vous à dit Eowyn sur ses nuits?

- Qu'il se réveille en sursaut, qu'il semble avoir peur. Il veut porter secours à quelqu'un, mais il ne sait pas comment. Dit Aragorn

- Prononce t'il un nom?

- Non, aucun. Eowyn a même tenté de le faire parler dans son sommeil, mais il se réveille toujours dès qu'elle pose des questions. Elle cherche à apaiser ses cauchemars, mais il lui dit toujours que ce n'est pas si grave. Après plusieurs nuits de rêves étranges, elle à décidé de venir me voir. J'ai fait une tentative pour en savoir plus, mais il persiste à dire que ce n'est pas important.

Le magicien blanc se mit à réfléchir et garda le silence un moment. Il dit alors au roi :

- Je vais parler avec Eowyn. Je vais m'arranger pour épier ses nuits. C'est le seul moyen d'en savoir plus sur ce qui le trouble le plus dans ses rêves. De plus, si ces cauchemars persistent, il y a de forte chance que ce soit un signe des valars qui veulent lui faire comprendre quelque chose de particulier.

- Alors vous croyez que ses nuits sont hanté par un message quelconque?

- Je ne puis vous répondre, mais tout est possible. N'oubliez pas qu'il à ce don de prémonition et qu'il se manifeste qu'en de très rares occasions. C'est peut-être une de ces occasions.

- Je me devrai dans ce cas d'avoir l'œil ouvert. Il craint quelques choses c'est sur. Mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je n'ai pourtant rien de prévus pour les prochains mois….dit le roi du Gondor en soupirant

Gandalf sourit en coin. Il savait que le rôdeur du nord avait un grand cœur et la santé mentale et physique de ses proches lui tenait à cœur. Mais il avait raison de s'inquiéter et il allait s'occuper de cette affaire sur le champ. Il lui sourit franchement et lui dit :

- Je vais de ce pas parlé avec Eowyn . Peut-être vais-je y découvrir des choses intéressantes.

- Merci Gandalf…..j'apprécie ce que vous faites… Venez, je vous conduis à vos appartements. Vous pourrez ensuite vous rendre chez Eowyn.

Gandalf approuva de la tête. Tout en se rendant chez lui, le magicien de put faire autrement que de s'inquiéter pour son protéger. Plusieurs scénarios étaient à envisager. Mais lequel était le plus plausible?

Fin de la prologue

N.B. : Soyez gentil avec moi, c'est ma première tentative dans le domaine. Les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenus


	2. Chapter 1  La mission

Chapitre 1 — La mission

Syrianna se réveillait doucement et s'étirait lentement de sa nuit de sommeil. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu quelques jours de repos. Mais malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle venait à peine de s'installer dans une petite auberge que déjà les valus firent appel à ses services.

— « Syrianna…. Syrianna, réveille-toi mon enfant. Nous avons une nouvelle mission pour toi »

Syrianna rugit à la voix familière qui l'interpellait dans son sommeil. Elle ignora la voix et enfouis son visage dans l'oreiller. Seulement, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle soupira lourdement sachant très bien que Vana était toujours dans la pièce. Elle ouvrit les yeux un à un et fut déçue de constater que la valar était là près d'elle.

— « Tu sais que je ne partirai pas avant de t'avoir parlé de ta prochaine mission. »

- Je viens à peine de terminer la dernière, ne pouvez-vous pas m'oublier pour quelques jours? Dit Syrianna irrité

Vana sourit en coin et lui fit un air moqueur. Elle vivait ce scénario à chacune de leur rencontre. Elle aimait cette jeune femme avec tendresse, elle était une des rares guides de l'esprit existant encore en terre du milieu. Elle avait besoin de son aide pour une tâche bien spéciale. Elle lui dit alors avec calme :

— « Tu es la meilleure guide de l'esprit encore en terre du milieu. Cette mission ne pouvait être confiée à personne d'autre que toi. Celui dont tu auras la charge ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Il aura besoin de toi tout au long de son voyage chez lui. » Dit Vana avec insistance

- Je suis fatigué et j'en ai assez de courir partout en terre du milieu. J'aimerais pouvoir m'assoir un moment à ne rien faire. Je fais ce travail pour vous depuis trop longtemps. Que ferez-vous lorsque je serai morte? Vous n'aurez pas le choix que de vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour guider des âmes perdues.!

— « C'est vrai, mais pour l'instant tu es là, et ta tâche est de ramener l'âme que je te propose chez lui. Alors? Tu es prête à écouter ce que j'ai à te dire? »

Syrianna rugit encore et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité d'être épargnée pour cette mission. Elle s'installa confortablement sur son lit et du revers de la main elle dit à Vana :

- Bon, d'accord…. Parlez-moi de cette âme en peine. Où vais-je le trouver?

— « Sur les rives de L'Anduin. Son esprit se promène à cet endroit depuis trop longtemps. Les anges de l'au-delà veulent le récupérer. Mais tu sais que jamais cet esprit ne trouvera le repos éternel s'il ne retrouve pas le chemin de sa maison. "

- Et il est là depuis combien de temps? Demanda Syrianna en enfilant sa tunique

— «Près de dix années.» confirma la valar

Syrianna agrandit les yeux de surprise. Elle avait guidé des âmes qui erraient depuis un moment, mais jamais aussi longtemps. Elle dit à Vana inquiète tout à coup :

- Est-il toujours rattaché au lieu de sa mort? Si c'est le cas, il risque de ne pas vouloir me suivre

— «Il te suivra, n'est crainte. Cet homme ferait n'importe quoi pour retrouver son foyer. Mais comme je te l'ai dis, il ne sera pas facile. C'est un homme de guerre qui à l'habitude de diriger et non d'être dirigé. Il te faudra être ferme et autoritaire avec lui. Il ne connait rien de ce qu'est devenue la terre du milieu depuis son décès. Tu auras sans doute beaucoup de questions à répondre pour satisfaire sa curiosité.»

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà connu…..Ou dois-je l'amener lorsque je l'aurai retrouvé?

— «En Gondor, et plus précisément à Minas Tirith.»

Syrianna sursauta à ces paroles. Elle secoua la tête négativement et sentit la colère monter en elle de façon rapide et violente. Elle dit à Vana froidement :

- Est-ce que vous savez ce que vous me demandez? Je risque de…..

— «Je sais et je prends le risque de vous confier cette mission quand même. Si vous faites ce que vous avez à faire, rien de fâcheux ne devrait se produire. En autant que vous vous limitiez à votre tâche…. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.? »

Syrianna soupira lourdement tout en grognant cette fois. Elle n'avait jamais refusé une mission, mais cette fois elle doutait de ses capacités à retenir sa fureur si elle venait à rencontrer celui l'avait abandonné autrefois. Elle serra les poings et lui dit :

- Vous ne me rendez pas la tâche facile en agissant ainsi avec moi. Je ne garantis pas que je serai en mesure de retenir ma colère. Je risque de faire quelque chose d'impardonnable.

— «Je ne crois pas que vous ferez quelque chose d'aussi radical. Ce n'est pas dand votre tempérament. J'ai confiance que vous irez jusqu'au bout de vos obligations. Lorsque ce sera fini, je pourrai peut-être consentir à vous laisser tranquille un moment…. À condition que votre mission soit un succès. »

Syrianna se sentit prise au piège, mais pour obtenir un moment de paix elle pourrait sans doute retenir ses ardeurs. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de se préparer à toute éventualité. Elle eut un sourire en coin et fronça les sourcils de façon méchante Elle regarda Vana et lui dit sur un ton qui fit frémir la Valar :

- Parfait dans ce cas. Je prendrais la route pour l'Anduin demain. Je vais m'informer sur le meilleur chemin à prendre pour m'y rendre.

— «Excellent! ….. Une chose encore…. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps pour le ramener chez lui. Déjà, les anges de la mort ont fait une tentative pour l'amener. Grâce à l'intervention d'un magicien, nous avons réussi à obtenir un sursis. »

- Et de combien de temps disposons-nous?

— «Très peu j'en ai peur….. À la prochaine pleine lune, il doit être chez lui et le processus complété. »

- Ça ne me donne pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois longer la rivière, trouver l'esprit, le convaincre de me suivre, le libérer du lien qui le rattache à cet endroit… La route est longue jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Dit-elle en réfléchissant

— «Si un problème survient, je ferai en sorte que vous obteniez l'aide nécessaire pour le régler. Ce qui importe c'est de ramener l'esprit de cet homme parmi les siens.»

Syrianna approuva de la tête et saisit son sac de voyage afin de préparer ses bagages. Vana sourit satisfaite et discrètement elle se retira de la vue de la jeune femme. Elle répondit à la Dame du Ciel :

- J'espère seulement que vous respecterez votre part de notre entente. Je le ramène chez lui et vous, vous me fichez la paix pour un temps.

— «Ce sera fait. Ne vous en faites pas….. Bonne chance Syrianna, que la grâce des Valars vous accompagne tout au long de ce voyage.»

Syrianna lui fit une grimace et termina son sac. Elle ne put retenir une remarque discrète en se disant :

-Ouais ….. c'est ça…. J'en aurai surement besoin.

Fin du chapitre 1


	3. Chapter 2 Le rêve de Faramir

J'aimerais remercier elana11 pour son appréciation pour mon récit. J'apprécie beaucoup ça m'encourage. Désolé pour le délai mais je suis très prise. J'ai quand même eu le temps de faire le chapitre 2. En espérant que ça plaise. La suite maintenant.

Chapitre 2 Le rêve de Faramir

Gandalf était installé dans un coin du jardin ou il savait qu'il ne serait pas dérangé par personne. Il fumait sa pipe seulement lors de décision importante à prendre. Il venait d'un prendre une qui risquait de lui causer des problèmes. Mais ça devait être fait et il avait déjà trop tardé. Il soupira lourdement et fut surpris de voir le roi qui l'observait de son coin. Il sourit discrètement en le voyant et Aragorn comprit qu'il pouvait se joindre à lui. Il vint prendre place près de lui et lui dit :

- Vous ne semblez pas satisfait de ce qui s'est passé on dirait. Pourtant, vous avez réussit à calmer les craintes de Faramir

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète pour tout vous dire. J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait. Seulement, ce qui vas ce passer maintenant n'est plus de mon ressort. J'ai confié cette tâche à une personne qui pourra aider dans ce sens. Dit le magicien perturbé

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela vous inquiète tant?

Gandalf soupira lourdement et Aragorn comprit que c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air. Pour encourager l'Istaris il lui demanda :

-Vous voulez bien me dire ce qui vous rend si nerveux?

-Les rêves de Faramir ne se limitent pas seulement à un message terrifiant pour lui mais à un appel à l'aide. Vous connaissez sans doute les gardiens des âmes je pense !

-J'ai entendus parler de ce phénomène plus jeune. Il n'y a que les elfes qui croient encore à ce rituel.

-Ce n'est pas un simple rituel, les gardiens des âmes existent vraiment. Ils recueillent les âmes des morts qui n'ont pas trouvé le repos éternel. Dans le cas de Faramir, son don de prémonition lui à envoyé un message qu'une personne de son entourage morte depuis longtemps n'a pas encore franchis les portes du ciel. Les anges de la mort les récupères et les envoient dans un endroit ou ils resteront jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sans famille, sans proches, sans personne pour les guider dans l'au-delà. Dit Gandalf

- Vous voulez dire en enfer dit Aragorn

- C'est un peu ça mais c'est pire que ça. Ils ne souffrent pas croyez moi mais ils sont seul et isolé. C'est une triste fin pour une âme mortelle. Ajouta le magicien avec tristesse.

Aragorn approuva de la tête et voulue en savoir plus sur le rêve de Faramir. Il lui demanda calmement :

- Alors Faramir à eu un rêve concernant l'âme d'un proche … Qu'a-t-il vue pour le rendre aussi nerveux.

- Rien de grave mais pas agréable quand même. Il a vue les gardiens des âmes se saisir d'un esprit pour l'entrainer au loin. Seulement, Faramir voulait les retenir et j'ai dû intervenir pour ne pas lui attirer leur colère. On ne dérange pas le travail des gardiens. J'ai réussis à obtenir un délai afin de rendre à sa famille l'âme du défunt. Malheureusement, votre Intendant n'a pas les pouvoirs requis pour effectuer ce genre de tâche. J'ai dû faire affaire à un guide de l'esprit.

- Un guide de l'esprit? Il en existe encore en terre du milieu? Vous en connaissez un?

- J'en connais plusieurs en fait. Mais j'ai laissé les Valars choisir le guide qui sera le plus qualifié pour mener à bien cette délicate mission.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et cette fois il sut de qui Faramir rêvait. Sans attendre il dit au magicien avec empressement. :

- Croyez vous que ce soit sage de faire une chose pareille pour Faramir? Il a eu du mal à se remettre de la guerre et des atrocités qu'il a subit de son père, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Ça risque de le perturber d'avantage. dit le roi inquiet

Gandalf le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il comprit alors que le roi se méprenait sur l'identité de la personne dont rêvait Faramir. Sans le contredire, il lui dit :

- C'est le seul moyen pour lui de se débarrasser de ces cauchemars. Ne vous en faites pas Sir, maintenant qu'il sait ce qu'il vit, tout ira bien pour lui.

- Je trouve étrange qu'il rêve de celui qui l'a fait tant souffrir et qu'il cherche à l'aider. Dit Aragorn déçus

Le magicien garda le silence tout en souriant en coin. Il préférait ne pas en dire plus pour le moment. Il attendait la réponse des Valars sur l'identité du guide de l'esprit et pourrait prendre des dispositions dans ce sens. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est que le guide puisse faire vite. Le temps était compté pour l'âme perdu.

Fin du chapitre


	4. Chapter 3 Sur la route de l'Anduin

Chapitre 3 – Sur la route de l'Anduin

Il y avait plusieurs jours que Syrianna longeait la rivière Anduin et elle n'avait pas encore ressentis la présence de l'esprit qu'elle cherchait. Elle était au pied des chutes du Rauros lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour regarder le paysage magnifique qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Elle se surprit même à sourire mais elle le perdit rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps. Pour elle, c'était un signe que l'âme perdue qu'elle voulait retracer n'était pas bien loin. Elle suivit son instinct et remonta le sentier qui menait au sommet des chutes. Ce fut une ascension difficile puisque le sentier était laissé à l'abandon depuis fort longtemps. Sa jument Noïré savait ou voulait aller sa maitresse et se rendit par des raccourcis jusqu'au sommet des chutes. Syrianna scrutait les environs sans rien ressentir de particulier. Ses sens lui disaient qu'elle était près du but mais …..

Elle décida de s'installer pour un moment près de la rivière et retira la selle du dos de Noïré. Elle se rendit compte assez vite que l'endroit n'était pas désert et subitement elle se redressa et saisit son poignard. Elle fit quelques pas dans les bois et suivit un petit sentier qui menait au cœur de la forêt. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit son esprit être envahie de nombreuses images. Des images de combat dur et violent, des orcs en très grand nombres, un homme seul qui se battait avec désespoir et courage. Elle s'attendait a voir un vieux monsieur grisonnant et ventrue mais au lieu de ça, c'était un homme dans le début de la quarantaine, les cheveux châtains clair, les yeux pâles., Elle ne pouvait distinguée s'ils étaient bleu ou vert…. Il y avait des petits hommes avec lui, il tentait de les éloigner de l'ennemi et les repoussait vers la rivière. Malheureusement pour lui, il y avait beaucoup trop d'orcs pour un seul soldat.

Syrianna ferma les yeux afin de chasser les images de sa tête mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait pour s'éloigner du lieu où elle se trouvait, d'autres images venaient s'imposer à son esprit avec force. Cette fois, elle vit le soldat être atteint d'une flèche à l'épaule, puis plu tard une deuxième l'atteindre au côté et pour finir un troisième le frapper en plein thorax. Cette fois, Syrianna compris que c'était la fin. Elle venait d'assister à la mort d'un très courageux soldat.

Elle s'agenouilla au sol incapable d'en voir plus. Seulement la présence d'un autre homme aux cheveux brun la fit se concentrer plus encore. Ce dernier s'approcha du soldat et voulus lui porter secours. Mais il était trop tard pour lui et il le fit comprendre à son compagnon. Par contre, Syrianna pu entendre les dernières paroles de l'homme mourrant.

« Je vous aurez suivit jusqu'à la fin mon frère…..mon capitaine…..mon roi….. »

Syrianna fronça les sourcils intrigués par ces mots. Elle savait que tout ce qu'elle voyait ou entendait pouvait l'aider à ramener l'esprit perdu parmi les siens. Elle trouvait triste la mort du brave homme et ne pu retenir une larme. A nouveau elle baissa les yeux pour prier mais encore une fois un très court moment puisqu'elle ressentis ce long frisson qui lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle n'eu pas le temps de se relever qu'elle entendit un voix masculine dire moqueusement :

- Seigneur non pas encore une femme perdue ? Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend de venir se perdre ici!

Syrianna le regarda avec de grands yeux. C'était l'esprit du soldat qu'elle recherchait le même homme qu'elle avait vue combattre bravement plutôt. Elle se redressa pour le fixer et lui dit sèchement :

- Je ne suis pas perdu….Je….

- Vous me voyez? Vous….. vous pouvez m'entendre aussi?...dit l'homme qui avança vers elle.

Syrianna se redressa pour lui faire face cette fois et lui dit avec une certaine arrogance :

- Bien sur que je vous vois….et je vous entends parfaitement aussi. Lui dit elle en relevant la tête fièrement

L'homme recula d'un pas pour l'a regarder de façon soupçonneuse et lui demanda plus durement :

- Si vous me voyez et si vous pouvez m'entendre, que faites vous ici? Dit il

- Je suis ici pour vous. J'ai comme mission de vous ramener parmi les vôtres. Je suis ….

- Alors vous savez qui je suis? Demanda Boromir

- Non pas vraiment, tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous êtes mort ici, tué par des orcs de plusieurs flèches. Dit elle avec fierté.

- Vous avez vue ma mort?

- J'ai vue comment vous avez combattus et je dois admettre que vous savez vous battre. Lui dit elle avec admiration.

L'homme savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Tout ce qu'elle lui racontait était véridique. Mais il restait encore incertain. Il lui demanda alors :

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais encore ici?

- Ça c'est mon secret…. Alors vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous oui ou non? Dit elle en croisant les bras pour le regarder de façon moqueuse.

L'homme lui fit un air frustré et leva le doigt vers elle. Il se sentait menacé et il n'aimait pas beaucoup son air moqueur. Personne ne se moquait de lui et encore moins une femme. Il fit comme elle et l'a défia du regard. Il lui dit froidement :

- Je n'ai jamais réussis à me rendre bien loin. Quelque chose me retient ici et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Alors si vous êtes si doués, expliquez moi comment vous allez faire un tel miracle. Dit il en souriant en coin malicieusement.

- Ça aussi c'est un secret mais pour combler votre curiosité, je peux vous dire que votre esprit est retenus ici parce que votre corps n'a jamais été réclamé. Il a été perdu quelque part dans les environs et personne ne l'a retrouvé. Voila pourquoi votre esprit est attaché ici. Mais si vous êtes intéressé à quitter cet endroit, je peux vous aider à la faire. Êtes vous intéressé a reposer chez vous parmi vos ancêtres? Dit elle

L'homme lui fit une grimace qui fit sourire légèrement Syrianna. Elle savait que ce n, était qu'une question de temps pour qu'il accepte de la suivre. Elle montra des signes d'impatiences ce qui fit réagir le soldat comme elle l'espérait. Il lui dit alors en lui faisant face cette fois :

- D'accord, je veux bien quitter cet endroit et reposer en paix chez moi. Dites moi ce que je dois faire dans ce cas.

- Très bien…. Levez les mains paumes vers le haut afin que je puisse couper le lien qui vous rattache avec ce lieux. Ensuite je vais vous lier à moi pour que vous puissiez me suivre sans problème. Dit elle

L'homme approuva de la tête et exécuta les instructions qu'elle lui donna. Syrianna ferma les yeux et apposa ses mains au-dessus des siennes. Elle prononça des paroles dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas et il sentit soudain une force qui l'attirait vers elle. Syrianna était en transe mais la force qu'elle utilisait pour couper le lien avec ces lieux lui demanda beaucoup d'énergie. Elle sentit ses genoux plier légèrement mais se retint le plus longtemps possible. Elle pu résister encore un certain temps mais n'y tenant plus, elle se laissa choir au sol. Le processus était terminé et elle respirait difficilement. Elle prit une profonde respiration et tenta de calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Elle pris place au sol et pu entendre l'homme qui lui dit :

- Est-ce que ça va?

- Oui, ça va, ne vous en faites pas….votre esprit est très fort….vous ne lâchez pas prise facilement et vous ne faites pas confiance sans raison. Dit elle en se relevant pour lui indiquer du même coup de la suivre.

Le soldat la suivit sans résistance. Syrianna en profita pour lui parler des règles qu'elle exige durant le voyage jusqu'à destination. Elle lui dit en se rendant vers la rivière :

- Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, plus rien ne vous retient ici. Vous pourrez me suivre sans craindre d'être retenus dans ces bois. Il y aura des conditions et j'y tiens particulièrement. Premièrement, si je veux un moment seul, vous me laissez seule. C'est clair? Dit elle avec sérieux

- Et je fais quoi pendant que vous voulez être seule? Demanda le soldat frustré

- Ou vous voudrez, vous serez libre d'aller ou vous voudrez en autant que vous respectiez la zone de lien qui nous unis. Je vous dirai au fur et à mesure que nous voyagerons ensemble ce que je veux que vous fassiez. Pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de repos et reprendre des forces. Je vais me faire un léger repas et nous pourrons discuter… Comme nous allons nous côtoyer pendant un bon moment, il serait bon que nous entretenions de bonnes relations. Je me présente, je m'appelle Syrianna, et vous comment dois-je vous appeler?

- Enchantez de vous connaitre Lady Syrianna, je suis Boromir….Boromir du Gondor, mais mon prénom sera suffisant si vous me permettez de faire de même. Dit il en souriant plus doucement.

Syrianna agrandit les yeux de surprise en entendant son nom. Elle se contenta de secouer la tête trop surprise de constater quel illustre personnage elle devait guider jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Les valars lui avaient parlé d'un héros de guerre mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait de lui.

Fin du chapitre


	5. Chapitre 4 Syrianna, guide de l'esprit

Chapitre 4 – Syrianna, guide de l'esprit

Syrianna avait figé à son nom et ce fut bouche bée qu'elle l'avait regardé. Elle lui dit avec de l'étonnement dans la voix :

- Vous êtes le frère de l'Intendant Faramir? L'ancien capitaine-général des armées du Gondor? Le fils de Dénéthor?

- Vous me connaissez? Dis Boromir en lui souriant

- Je vous connais à travers les légendes et les histoires qui circulent partout en terre du milieu…. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est vous que je dois guider chez vous. Il y a un bon moment que vous êtes….

- Décédé, oui en effet. Près de 10 années pour être plus précis. Et je dois avouer que l'envie de retrouver mes ancêtres me plaît beaucoup. J'aimerais reposer avec les miens et c'est à Minas Tirith que je dois aller. Dit-il tristement

Syrianna le regarda différemment cette fois et lui sourit de façon encourageante. Elle lui dit alors :

- Parfait dans ce cas, vous voyagerez avec moi jusqu'à la cité. Nous pourrons discuter de la meilleure façon de vous faire entrer dans les tombeaux des Intendants.

Boromir approuva de la tête et se contenta de l'observer. Il lui demanda alors :

- Comment avez-vous fait pour me repérer? Personne ne me voit ou ne sent ma présence. Mais vous, vous m'avez vue tout de suite. Qui êtes-vous vraiment? Une magicienne ou quelque chose du genre ou une sorcière peut-être?

Syrianna sourit à la comparaison. Elle lui devait une explication sur ce qu'elle était et lui répondit calmement :

- Je suis guide de l'esprit. J'ai été choisie par les Valars pour vous ramener chez vous. Ma mission était de retrouver un héros de la dernière guerre qui semblait perdu et mon instinct m'a conduit jusqu'ici. Dit-elle

- Alors ce sont les Valars qui vous ont demandé de me ramener dans ma cité?

- Quelqu'un en a fait la demande aux Valars. J'ignorais que c'était vous par contre. J'étais loin de me douter que j'aurais affaire à l'illustre Capitaine de la Tour Blanche. C'est un honneur et un privilège Monseigneur. dit-elle en le saluant de la tête

- Je ne suis plus très actif vous savez, et vous pouvez laisser tomber le titre de Monseigneur ou Capitaine. Dit Boromir en lui souriant aimablement

- Alors le titre de Milady ne s'applique pas à moi non plus. Je ne suis ni princesse ou reine. Seulement une simple femme qui possède le don de voir les esprits. Dit-elle avec humilité

Boromir commençait à apprécier la compagnie de la jeune femme. Mais pour arriver à Minas Tirith, il y avait des choses qu'il devait savoir sur elle et son rôle auprès de lui. Syrianna sentit les nombreuses questions qu'il avait en tête et pour lui faciliter la tâche, elle prit les devants et lui dit pour le rassurer :

- Laissez moi vous parler de ce que je peux faire pour vous. Je suis la seule qui peut vous voir. Personne ne vous entendra ou ne vous verra. Vous aurez beau faire les grimaces que vous voudrez personne de les verra.

- Ce qui veut dire que je peux faire les commentaires que je veux et rien n'y personne n'en saura rien.

- C'est exacte dit elle

- C'est amusant de faire des grimaces que personne ne voit! Dit Boromir

- Sauf si nous rencontrons un autre guide de l'esprit ou un magicien et peut-être même un elfe.

Boromir sembla déçus mais accepta de se tenir tranquille. Syrianna le regarda amusé à son tour. Elle lui dit alors :

- Les elfes se font plus rares maintenant. La majorité a quitté la terre du milieu. Il n'en reste que très peu.

- Mais il y en a surement un à Minas Tirith. Dit-il

- Vous parler du Prince Légolas? Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Il est rarement dans la cité. Il habite l'Ithilien la plupart du temps. Nous avons du temps devant nous avant de s'inquiéter pour le Prince. Nous sommes loin de Minas Tirith. Nous avons amplement le temps pour trouver une solution à de problème. Dit-elle pour calmer ses craintes.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Nous avons encore le temps…..

Boromir se tut et jeta un regard vers la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pas l'air faites forte pour soutenir un esprit comme le sien. Il lui demanda avec curiosité :

- Vous faites ça depuis longtemps? Guider des âmes perdues jusqu'à leur dernier repos?

- Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps….. Malheureusement pour moi, je le serai jusqu'à ma mort. Dit-elle décourager

- Pourquoi dites vous ça? Dit-il étonner

- Parce que l'on ne devient pas guide de l'esprit, ça ne s'apprend pas dans les livres, on vient au monde comme ça. Dit-elle en s'occupant les mains pour ne pas lui montrer sa nervosité.

- Et vous n'aimez pas ce que vous faites?

Syrianna soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux. Oui, elle avait aimé ce travail, mais maintenant elle en avait assez. Elle lui dit alors avec une indifférence qu'elle ne ressentait pas :

- J'aime ce que je fais, seulement nous ne sommes que très peu à guider des âmes en terre du milieu et il y a beaucoup de cas comme le vôtre. Je suis sur la route depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais pas ce que c'est que de rester au même endroit un bon moment. Alors vous devez vous imaginer ce que c'est que de vivre sur la route constamment. Vous êtes un soldat vous avez vécus à peu près le même genre de vie. Dit-elle le visage sans expression.

Boromir pouvait la comprendre et il secoua la tête positivement. Ce n'est pas une vie pour une famille de soldat et il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la sienne. Par contre, un soldat pouvait toujours se retirer lorsqu'il n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi pas elle? Il lui demanda alors :

- Pourquoi n'arrêtez vous pas? Vous n'avez qu'à dire aux Valars que vous ne voulez plus continuer.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen pour mettre fin définitivement à ce don et malheureusement pour moi, c'est impossible. Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

Boromir fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Syrianna voyait bien qu'il était confus suite à sa réponse. Elle lui dit pour éclaircir le tout :

- Je possède un don qui est transmis de génération en génération. Ma mère était guide de l'esprit, ma grand-mère aussi et mon arrière-grand-père également et ainsi de suite. Mais pour perdre ce don il faut un héritier pour prendre la relève. Je n'ai pas d'enfant pour me succéder. Dit-elle plus tristement cette fois

- Et vous aimeriez en avoir? Dit-il compréhensif

- Comme toutes les femmes, mais je ne suis pas prête d'en avoir de toute façon. Dit-elle en se servant d'une boisson chaude.

Boromir garda le silence sentant qu'elle ne voulait plus en parler. Il termina son intervention en lui disant :

- Oui je comprends, vous n'êtes pas marié.

- C'est ça, je n'ai pas d'époux et je n'ai pas le temps de rencontrer personne. Dit elle en soupirant timidement.

- Vous devez sûrement avoir quelqu'un dans votre vie? Une personne qui peut vous aider avec vos tâches, un maître qui vous à enseigner ce que vous savez. Votre mère à dû vous apprendre tout ce que vous savez. Ne vous a-t-elle pas expliqué…..

- Ma mère est morte je n'étais qu'un gamine turbulente. Je n'ai jamais connus mon père et il ignore que j'existe. C'est la façon que ma mère avait trouvé pour se libérer de ce don. Dit-elle sans le regarder.

- Mais qui vous à tout appris sur votre don? Demanda Boromir intrigué

- Un ami de ma mère Un homme très puissant qui m'a tout appris et même plus. Dit-elle cette fois irritée à la seule pensée de cet être monstrueux à ses yeux.

- Vous pourriez peut-être lui demander son aide….

- Jamais…..je préfère mourir que de lui adresser la parole à nouveau. Il m'a abandonné au moment ou j'avais besoin de lui. Il m'a laissé à moi-même dans des moments difficiles. Non, Monseigneur, jamais je ne lui demanderai quoi que ce soit. dit-elle furieuse tout en se levant pour se rendre à la rivière pour remplir sa gourde.

Boromir voyait qu'il était inutile d'insister. Il décida de ne pas aller plus loin et changea de sujet.

- Vous voulez prendre la route quand?

- Demain matin, j'ai besoin de dormir pour reprendre l'énergie perdue en vous liant à moi. Si vous voulez faire un tour dans les environs avant de partir faites-le tout de suite. Vous ne reviendrez plus jamais ici. Dit-elle froidement

Boromir comprit qu'il était préférable de ne pas poursuivre leur conversation. Elle avait dites des choses qu'elle n'avait sans doute pas l'habitude dire. Il secoua la tête et s'éloigna d'elle pour la laisser seule un peu. Syrianna sentit un pincement au cœur, un pincement de tristesse. Elle n'avait pas envie de se justifier sur son attitude. C'était mieux ainsi pour le moment. Il serait plus sur la défensive et moins accaparant.

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapter 5 Détour par le Rohan

Chapitre 5 - Détour par le Rohan

Dès le lendemain matin, la jument de Syrianna fit sentir sa présence en hennissant d'impatience. Elle piaffait afin d'attirer l'attention de sa maitresse. Boromir vint rejoindre l'animal et avança sa main doucement. À sa grande surprise, le cheval se tourna vers lui et reniflait sa main tendue. Il ne put retenir un commentaire et dit :

- On dirait que tu sais que je suis là. Si c'est le cas, tu devrais rester encore un peu tranquille. Elle a eu une mauvaise nuit et à besoin de se reposer encore un moment. Mais j'avoue que j'aimerais bien qu'elle se lève.

La jument approuva de la tête, mais ne put retenir son hennissement qui eut pour effet de réveiller Syrianna de façon brusque. Boromir fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air apeuré de la jeune femme. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda en se penchant à sa hauteur :

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé, mais je pense que votre monture est pressée de partir. Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien? Vous avez l'air ébranlé ou perturbé. Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve?

Syrianna secoua la tête pour sortir de sa torpeur et le regarda confuse. Elle plissa les yeux pour bien le voir et réalisa où elle était. Elle se frotta les yeux pour en chasser le sommeil et soupira lourdement. Elle balaya l'air de la main en lui disant avec nonchalance :

- Oui c'est ça, un mauvais rêve. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. Dit-elle en souriant légèrement en coin.

Boromir voyait bien que son cauchemar l'avait troublé plus qu'elle ne voulait le dire. Il décida de ne pas lui en parler, mais se promis de revenir sur le sujet plus tard. Il lui dit alors avec insouciance cette fois :

- On part bientôt?

- Dans quelques minutes.,.. Je vais ramasser un peu et ranger. Nous partirons ensuite. Dit-elle en pliant sa couverture qu'elle mit dans son sac.

- Et quel sera le chemin que nous emprunterons?

Syrianna soupira en regardant tout autour d'elle. Elle pouvait emprunter le sentier pour rejoindre la route principale ou contourner la forêt de Fangorn et se rendre en Rohan. L'idée lui parut excellente et prit une profonde respiration et lui dit :

- Nous passerons par le Rohan en traversant la vallée du Riddermark. Je dois voir quelqu'un avant de prendre la route du Gondor. Dit-elle avec détermination

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son itinéraire et lui dit froidement :

- Mais se serait nous retarder considérablement! Nous allons perdre un temps précieux. Dit-il

- C'est un fait, mais c'est nécessaire. Mon rôle n'est pas seulement de vous ramener chez vous, mais aussi de vous faire voir l'évolution qui a eu lieu en terre du milieu. Vous avez raté passablement de choses depuis votre mort. Dit elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

- Et les choses ont changé à ce point en Rohan? Je ne suis pas tellement intéressé par ce qui a changé en Rohan pour tout vous dire. C'est en Gondor que les changements m'intéressent. Dit-il aussi froidement qu'elle.

- Désolé, mais c'est le chemin que nous allons prendre. C'est aussi une bonne façon de nous connaitre mieux. Nous aurons amplement le temps de discuter d'un plan pour votre entrée à Minas Tirith. De plus, je veux voir à quel point vous tenez à retourner parmi les vôtres. Je m'assure de votre entière collaboration. Si vous faites le difficile, le voyage promet d'être long autant pour vous que pour moi. Dit-elle avec une arrogance qui déplut royalement au Gondorien.

Boromir rugit et maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles. Syrianna sourit moqueusement et entreprit de seller sa monture. Il était plus déçu que furieux, mais il n'aimait pas ce retard. Il était à la merci de cette femme. Sans elle, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il n'avait pas le choix que de ce plié à ses exigences. Il lui dit alors en bougonnant :

- Bon d'accord, je veux bien vous suivre, mais pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop long ce détour en Rohan.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne fais qu'un bref arrêt chez une connaissance à moi. Nous ne resterons pas très longtemps. Dit-elle souriante cette fois.

Boromir fit un air qui fit sourire la jeune femme et elle monta en selle. Boromir monta derrière elle et ils prirent la route qui menait vers la forêt de Fangorn. Il sentit son esprit être soudainement libéré d'un poids qu'il supportait depuis trop longtemps. Il se surprit à sourire et dit à Syrianna;

- Je me sens …

- Heureux? Libre? Je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me parler de ce phénomène. N'oubliez pas que vous restez attaché à moi quand même. Vous n'avez pas le choix que d'aller ou je vais. Mais ça vous changera de ces bois vous ne pensez pas? Dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

- Oui vous avez raison. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Dit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Syrianna ne put retenir son rire et se sentait fière de le savoir plus heureux. Par contre, ce qu'elle ressentit lui fit mal dans son cœur. Elle n'osait pas lui dire le but réel de ce détour en Rohan. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire non plus que ce voyage serait sans doute le dernier qu'elle ferait pour les Valars. Cette fois, elle était décidée à mettre son plan à exécution et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Ni l'esprit de Boromir, ni les Valars et encore moins sa bienfaitrice.

Fin du chapitre


	7. Chapter 6 Le secret de Gandalf

Chapitre 6 – Le secret de Gandalf

Depuis l'intervention du magicien dans ses rêves, Faramir se sentait en bien meilleure forme. Il dormait mieux et se sentait moins nerveux, ce qui rendait son entourage plutôt soupçonneux. Seul Gandalf ne semblait pas s'inquiéter de sa nouvelle attitude. Seulement, malgré le retour à la normale du jeune Intendant, l'Istaris restait sur la défensive. Et comme à son habitude, Gandalf se réfugia dans un coin tranquille pour méditer les dernières nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir des Valars. Il s'était appuyé sur les remparts de la tour d'Echtelion et regardait l'horizon. Il se souvint que c'était l'endroit de prédilection de Boromir du temps de son vivant.

Il sentit la présence de son protégé et sourit en coin. Faramir ne pu se retenir et dit à son mentor en riant :

- Enfin vous voilà Gandalf! C'est ici que vous vous cachiez. Dit l'intendant en venant le rejoindre.

- Vous me cherchiez cher ami? Dit Gandalf en lui souriant moqueusement

- Pas particulièrement mais le roi se demande ou vous êtes. Je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais vous localiser d'ici. Je vois que je suis tombé pile. Que faites vous ici au juste? Demanda Faramir

- Je suis venus voir ce que regardait Boromir lorsqu'il venait ici.

Faramir perdit son sourire et baissa la tête tristement. Il venait lui-même souvent à la tour dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de lui en ces lieux. Gandalf posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Et je pense que j'ai trouvé…. Il regardait la beauté du paysage, l'étendue des terres et les nombreuses routes qui mène partout en terre du milieu. Dit il en regardant la vue du royaume du Gondor.

- Il voyait plus que ça en fait. Il voyait la liberté de chevaucher dans les vertes forêts, sentir la brise fraîche caresser son visage lorsqu'il galopait rapidement d'un point à l'autre, et surtout il voyait un moyen de fuir la présence de mon père.

Gandalf fronça les sourcils intrigués par ses paroles et ne pu s'empêcher de lui répliquer :

- Et vous? Ne faisiez-vous pas la même chose que lui? Fuir la colère de Dénéthor?

- Je venais ici pour attendre le retour de mon frère lorsqu'il partait en mission. Seulement maintenant, même si je viens ici, ce n'est pas pour attendre son retour car je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Dit Faramir tristement.

- Et pourtant, vous savez qu'il va revenir. Pas comme vous l'espérez mais son esprit va revenir quand même. Dit il pour l'encourager

- Oui c'est vrai mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il ne sera pas là en personne. Dit encore Faramir

- Et vous vous en inquiétez? Vous ne devriez pas, ce sera une libération pour vous comme pour lui. Vous sentirez sa venue dès qu'il approchera la cité. Le lien qui vous unis est très fort. C'est sans doute ce qui vous a fait rêver de lui au départ. Ne vous en faites pas avant le temps. Nous aviserons de la procédure à suivre le moment venus. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille pour un moment, ce n'est pas pour demain qu'il sera ici. Et qui c'est? Un guide de l'esprit peu peut-être faire un miracle! Dit Gandalf mais sans conviction.

Faramir le regarda curieusement et se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas l'air convainquant. Quelque chose le troublait, il le sentait. Il lui dit alors avec une pointe d'humour :

- Je sens que cette affaire vous inquiète plus que moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez Gandalf? Serais-ce la présence de l'esprit de Boromir qui vous rends si tendus ou l'arrivé d'un guide de l'esprit? Une connaissance à vous peut-être?

Cette fois Gandalf se tendit visiblement embarrassé. Faramir avait deviné et le regarda plus sérieusement et lui dit à nouveau :

- C'est donc ça! Vous êtes nerveux à cause de la présence du guide qui va ramener l'esprit de Boromir en Gondor! Qu'est-ce que vous savez de ce guide? Je vous en pris Gandalf dites moi ce qui ne va pas?

Gandalf soupira lourdement et regarda l'horizon devant lui. Il savait que Faramir pouvait tout deviner de lui et malgré la maturité qu'il avait acquise, il restait pour le magicien son protéger. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous me connaissez tellement bien jeune homme. Vous êtes une des rares personnes à pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais pour vous dire la vérité, je ne suis pas inquiet au sujet du guide de l'esprit, au contraire. C'est la meilleure encore en fonction en terre du milieu. Seulement, lorsqu'elle aura terminé sa tâche avec l'âme de votre frère, elle s'occupera d'une autre qui risque de faire beaucoup jaser. Dit il résigné à se confier à lui.

- Elle? Vous voulez dire que la personne qui guidera l'esprit de Boromir est une femme?

- En effet, il s'agit d'une femme et très compétente. Ce que je veux dire c'est que cette femme n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est une rescapé de la dernière guerre qui à, malheureusement vécus un drame très difficile à oublier. Pour cette raison, elle s'est promis qu'un jour elle se vengerait et maintenant elle risque de réussir. Dit il craintivement.

- Que lui est-il arrivé pour vouloir se venger? Et elle veut se venger de qui? Demanda Faramir.

Gandalf se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément. Si quelqu'un pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien lui. Il savait ce que la souffrance pouvait faire à un homme. Il lui dit alors :

- Lorsque les problèmes en terre du milieu ont commencé, j'avais avec moi une jeune apprentie que j'éduquais pour devenir un guide de l'esprit. Mais la présence des orcs m'obligea à la confier à des amis en Rohan. Malheureusement, j'étais loin de me douter que je l'ai condamnais à vivre une épreuve terrible qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Dit Gandalf

- Que c'est-il passé? Demanda Faramir intéressé

- La famille à qui je l'avais confié a été attaquée par les orcs. Tous ont trouvé la mort sauf elle qui fut emprisonné. Elle a vécus l'enfer entre leurs mains. Elle a subit des atrocités que je ne souhaite à personne. Elle fut incarcérée plusieurs mois et grâce à l'armée du Rohan, elle fut sauvée. Seulement, lorsque j'ai appris son sauvetage, je n'ai pas crus bon de la revoir et j'ai ignoré son appel à l'aide. J'ai pris des arrangements avec une connaissance à moi afin qu'elle s'occupe de sa réhabilitation. Mais c'est moi qu'elle réclamait et je n'ai rien fait pour m'informer d'elle. Dit il tristement

- Vous l'avez laissé à son sort?

- Elle n'était pas seule, elle était même en meilleur main qu'avec moi. Ce fut de peine et de misère qu'elle réussit à s'en sortir. Merci à mon amie pour ce qu'elle a fait pour elle. Sa détermination à vouloir vivre à fait d'elle ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Lorsque j'ai appris qu'elle mettait en pratique son don pour les âmes perdues, je fus assez fier d'elle et encore une fois, je n'ai pas cherché à la contacter. Même après la guerre, j'ai négligé de la revoir. J'étais trop occupé avec tout ce qui se passait ici. Ce fut plusieurs années que mes pas me ramenèrent chez mon amie qui me critiqua vertement sur mon attitude envers mon élève. Elle me fit comprendre que ma protégée ne voulait plus jamais me revoir ni m'adresser la parole. Seulement, elle avait juré qu'un jour je souffrirais autant qu'elle avait souffert. Aujourd'hui, ce souvenir refait surface. Dit il découragé

- Et maintenant? Qu'allez vous faire? Dit le frère de Boromir

- Je n'en sais rien. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. J'ai la possibilité de la revoir maintenant. Mais j'ignore comment elle réagira en me voyant. Je dois m'attendre à une rencontre des plus hostile.

- Peut-être pas, vous n'en savez rien. Dit Faramir

- Je serais plutôt surpris qu'elle soit bien heureuse de me revoir. Elle me fera payer le manque d'intérêt que j'ai eu pour elle. À l'époque, je croyais que c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle grandisse en sagesse et en maturité.

- Et aujourd'hui, vous admettez que ce fut une erreur? Demanda Faramir

- Oui, je le pense. À ce moment, j'étais persuadé que c'était le seul moyen de lui faire prendre conscience qu'elle devait suivre sa voie, comme guide de l'esprit. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas prévus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais arrêter de guider des âmes. Ce fut lors de ma visite chez mon amie que j'ai sut qu'elle était condamnée à vivre une vie d'errance jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Dit le magicien tristement.

- Que voulez-vous dire au juste? Pourquoi serait-elle guide de l'esprit jusqu'à la mort?

- Parce qu'en ignorant ses appels à l'aide, je l'ai privé d'une possibilité de transmettre son don à sa descendance.

- Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant? Dit Faramir avec surprise

- Non jamais, et ce par ma faute. J'aurais pu faire quelque chose pour elle mais je n'ai rien fait. Elle m'en veut de l'avoir abandonné….. et avec raison.

Faramir comprit que cette femme le tenait responsable de son état. Il dit alors au magicien :

- Mais vous n'êtes pas responsable de son état! Ce n'est pas votre faute si elle a vécus ce drame.

- Oui ça l'est d'une certaine façon. Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire d'intervenir dans son processus de guérison. Si je l'avais fait, nous n'en serions pas là.

- Et elle ne serait pas la meilleure guide de l'esprit de la terre du milieu. Ajouta Faramir en lui souriant aimablement.

Gandalf sourit à son tour et comprit que rien n'est fait pour rien. C'était peut-être le destin de Syrianna que de vive toutes ces épreuves. Mais pour le magicien, c'était un prix très élevé à payer pour sa bonne réputation comme guide de l'esprit. Il avait aujourd'hui des regrets mais ne pouvait revenir en arrière. Il se redressa devant Faramir et lui dit :

- Vous avez sans doute raison mon jeune ami. Seulement, nous ne le saurons jamais. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre sa venue pour connaitre ses intentions.

- Elles ne seront peut-être pas aussi hostiles que vous ne le croyez. Comme vous dites, il faut attendre une fois qu'elle sera ici.

Gandalf approuva de la tête et lui sourit malgré son chagrin. Dans le cœur de l'Istaris, une peine énorme lui fit mal. Il doutait beaucoup que Syrianna lui pardonnerait son manque de jugement face à elle et il se conditionna à subir les foudres de son ancienne élève. Sa seule consolation, fut qu'il ait partagé son secret.

Fin du chapitre


	8. Chapter 7  Visite chez Orientha

Chapitre 7 - Visite chez Orientha

Après quelques jours de chevauchées à travers bois, Syrianna emprunta la route qui menait vers la ferme de son amie la plus chère. Elle sourit en voyant les vieux bâtiments défraîchis par le temps, mais qui restait pour elle une source de réconfort très agréable. Elle dit alors au Gondorien :

- C'est ici que nous nous arrêterons pour quelques jours. C'est la ferme d'une amie à moi. J'y ai passé une bonne partie mon enfance avec ma mère. La fermière qui y habite me fut d'un grand secours à un moment de ma vie.

- A la mort de votre mère, je suppose. Demanda Boromir

- Oui et non. Elle fut présente à cette époque c'est vrai, mais elle me fut d'une aide précieuse plutard après la guerre.

- Que vous est-il arrivé? Dit encore Boromir avec curiosité

Syrianna soupira lourdement et eut un haut-le-cœur au souvenir de cette période très difficile pour elle à oublier. Elle lui dit plus fermement :

- C'est une histoire que je préfère ne pas vous raconter. Laissons cela pour l'instant, je vais vous présenter une personne absolument merveilleuse. Dit Syrianna avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- C'est elle qui vous a prise en charge lorsque votre mère est morte?

- Temporairement, pendant quelques années elle fut ma mère, mon enseignante, mon amie, ma confidente jusqu'à ce que je sois sous la tutelle de mon mentor. Je me rappelle que j'en ai pleuré pendant des jours. Dit-elle en souriant à ce souvenir.

- Elle sait que vous êtes guide de l'esprit ?

- Bien sûr puisque c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu reprendre ma vie en main. Dit-elle insulter

- En faisant quoi? Demanda-t-il

- En m'encourageant à faire ce que je savais faire de mieux… Accompagner des âmes perdues à leur dernier repos. Sans elle je serais sans doute morte de ma propre main. L'ennui et la tristesse m'avaient complètement anéanti. Elle m'a secoué énergiquement comme un vieux prunier et m'a fait voir que rien n'était perdu pour moi. Elle m'a fait réaliser que si je ne pouvais pas réaliser mon rêve, je pouvais en aider d'autres à réaliser le leur. C'est ce que je fais. Mais je suis fatigué et j'ai besoin de faire une pause pour un temps. De plus, j'ai la possibilité de voir un de mes rêves se concrétiser. Dit-elle cette fois de façon plus maligne

Boromir fronça les sourcils surpris par son attitude. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Il ne put résister à lui demander :

- Et quel est ce rêve que vous voulez réaliser?

- J'ai la possibilité de me venger de celui qui m'a abandonné autrefois. Dit-elle en durcissant son air et le ton de sa voix.

Boromir se tut ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Il reporta son attention sur la ferme et vit au loin une femme plutôt rondelette qui venait vers eux. Syrianna mit pied à terre et il suivit peu après. La femme courrait dans leur direction et l'élança dans les bras de son guide. Il resta à l'écart pour regarder la scène et fut touché par l'immense affection que les deux femmes se témoignaient.

- Oh! Syrianna… Seigneur que je suis contente de te voir. Il y a tellement longtemps que je ne t'ai vue… J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublié. Dit la femme presque en larmes.

Syrianna lui fit un sourire magnifique, un sourire qui serra le cœur de Boromir. C'était, la première fois qu'il voyait son guide faire un aussi beau sourire et il ne put qu'admettre qu'elle était superbe quand elle souriait ainsi... Il dit alors pour attirer l'attention de la jeune femme :

- Vous devriez sourire plus souvent ça vous va tellement mieux que votre air sérieux. Dit-il moqueusement

Syrianna repoussa sa compagne pour regarder derrière elle et fit un air sévère au Gondorien. La femme rondelette comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule et lui dit :

- Tu as un compagnon de voyage invisible on dirait. dit Orientha

- Oui, et il peut parfois être très indiscret. J'accompagne un esprit en Gondor. Dit-elle en faisant une grimace à Boromir qui sourit satisfait.

- En Gondor? À Minas Tirith je suppose? Dit-elle sèchement

- Oui à Minas Tirith…

- Alors, c'était donc ça! Ta venue ici n'a rien à voir avec une visite de courtoisie. J'aurais dû m'en douter… Qu'es-tu venu faire ici? Dit la femme furieuse en s'éloignant de Syrianna avec un certain dédain.

Syrianna comprit que son amie avait deviné ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle releva la tête fièrement et lui dit en la défiant du regard :

- Tu savais que dès que j'aurais la chance de retourner en Gondor, je passerais prendre ma boîte. Mais je ne suis pas venu seulement pour ça, mais pour passer quelques jours avec toi aussi. Ajouta Syrianna plus calmement pour finir, le sourire tendre aux lèvres.

La femme ne pouvait résister à un aussi charmant sourire. Elle aimait Syrianna comme sa fille et ne pouvait pas rester furieuse bien longtemps contre elle. Elle secoua la tête tristement et lui dit :

- Syrianna, tu n'es pas sérieuse? Tu persistes à mettre ton plan insensé à exécution? Tu veux encore t'en prendre à lui après toutes ces années!

- Je n'ai pas changé d'idée de ce côté et tu le sais très bien. Je ne trouverai la paix que le jour ou je serai vengé. Dit elle avec calme, mais fermement.

La fermière soupira et regarda du côté où elle croyait être l'esprit qu'elle accompagnait. Syrianna sourit en coin en comprenant et lui pointa sa droite. Elle dit alors dans le vide :

- J'ignore qui vous êtes esprit, mais si vous avez le pouvoir de la raisonner, essayez donc de lui faire entendre raison. La vengeance n'est pas la solution pour apaiser son cœur meurtri.

Boromir jeta un regard du côté de Syrianna qui se contenta de hausser les épaules indifférentes à ce que disait son amie. Par contre, il était intrigué par le fait qu'elle regardait dans sa direction et il demanda à Syrianna :

- Est-ce qu'elle me voit?

- Non, mais elle peut sentir votre présence. Elle sait que vous êtes là...Orientha à déjà été guide de l'esprit, il y très longtemps. Mais elle ne l'est plus depuis un bon moment déjà. Dit Syrianna en souriant à son amie

- Et que j'ai eu un fils qui aurait dû me succéder. Malheureusement, la guerre me l'a arraché très jeune. Dit Orientha un sanglot dans la voix.

Boromir ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait, mais à l'air de la fermière il comprit qu'elle pouvait sentir sa présence même si elle ne le voyait pas. Seulement, il voulait comprendre les raisons de son argument avec Syrianna au sujet de son projet de vengeance. Il comprit aussi que son guide venait à la ferme seulement lorsqu'elle devait se rendre à Minas Tirith. Il dit alors :

- Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi elle est furieuse que vous veniez la voir et qu'est-ce que c'est cette boite que vous voulez récupérer?

- Orientha sait que je viens là voir seulement à ce moment.

- C'est exact esprit, elle ne vient que pour prendre ses armes. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses raisons… Je veux bien t'accueillir chez moi, mais il est hors de question que tu me parles de ce que tu vas faire. Est-ce bien clair? Dit Orientha en la pointant du doigt sévèrement.

Syrianna lui fit un large sourire qui fit fondre le cœur de la femme. Orientha saisit alors le bras de la jeune fille et l'entraina vers la maison. Elle dit alors :

- Viens plutôt voir ce que j'ai fait comme amélioration aux bâtiments, je suis sur que tu vas être impressionné.

Syrianna l'a suivi et écoutait son babillage incessant. Elles visitèrent tous les bâtiments et même une partie des champs. Puis, elles retournèrent dans la maison ou Orientha lui indiqua la chambre au deuxième étage. Mais avant de monter à l'étage, Syrianna se tourna à peine et dit à Boromir :

- J'ai besoin de temps seule pour un moment.

- Et je vais ou pendant votre moment de solitude? Dit-il en croisant les bras frustrés

- Vous pouvez tenir compagnie à Orientha et apprendre à cuisiner. Dit Syrianna moqueusement.

Boromir rugit, mais ne dit rien. Son moment d'intimité faisait partie des règles de leur voyage. Il fit volte-face et se rendit à la cuisine. Il vit Orientha s'affairer à la confection d'une soupe. Mais il se rendit vite compte que la pauvre femme semblait perturbée. À ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait chercher ses armes et il put voir qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup son attitude.

- Si seulement vous pouviez parler de ce qui vous inquiète au sujet de ce qu'elle veut faire, je pourrais peut-être lui venir en aide.

Mais il savait très bien que c'était inutile. Il s'installa sur le comptoir de la cuisine et la regarda travailler. Puis soudain, Orientha soupira lourdement et déposa son couteau sur la planche de travail et dit en regardant autour d'elle pour s'arrêter dans sa direction :

- Esprit, si vous m'entendez, je vous implore, faites qu'elle ne mette pas son plan à exécution. Ce serait la mort pour elle. Rien de bon ne sortira de son geste stupide.

Boromir avait écouté sa prière et aurait voulu lui demander plus de détails, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Rageusement, il regarda le ciel et dit :

- Pour l'amour du ciel, si quelqu'un m'entend, aidez-moi à en savoir plus.

Sans le savoir, la valar Vana avait entendu sa prière.

Fin du chapitre


	9. Chapter 8 Des révélations surprenantes

Chapitre 8 - Des révélations surprenantes

Boromir était sorti visiter les environs de la ferme. À sa grande surprise, il dut admettre que malgré des bâtiments délabrés et défraîchis, l'endroit était bien tenu et propre. Il se surprit lui-même à sourire en pensant qu'il aurait aimé un bout de terre comme celui-là pour finir ses jours. Malheureusement pour lui, ce rêve ne se ferait jamais. Il s'installa sous un grand arbre et laissa le jour décliner lentement.

Syrianna avait décidé de dormir un peu et il avait respecté son désir de rester seule. Mais après avoir entendu ce que la fermière avait dit, il était perturbé par toute cette histoire de vengeance. Seulement, il n'en savait pas plus qu'à son arrivée puisque la femme n'avait pas exprimé clairement ses pensées. Boromir se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir agir à sa guise. Il aurait aimé faire parler Orientha mais les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas de le faire. Mais comme tout bon soldat qu'il était, il avait confiance qu'il finirait par savoir son histoire.

Mais Boromir n'était pas un homme patient. Il ne l'était pas de son vivant et il l'était encore moins mort. Il devait trouver un moyen de connaitre les raisons de son obsession à vouloir se venger. Il n'eut aucun doute qu'elle voulait faire du mal à quelqu'un, mais à qui? Et comment s'y prendrait-elle? Beaucoup de questions et très peu de réponses. Il soupira déçu de ne pouvoir rien faire de plus. Son regard fixa alors le ciel et il put voir la lune éclairée qui l'entourait. Il sourit et s'imprégna de sa lumière afin d'y trouver la force et le courage d'affronter son guide pour la persuader de mettre fin à son projet ridicule. Si Orientha disait vrai, ça risquait de lui faire plus de tort que de bien.

FLASH BACK

Boromir s'était penché pour pouvoir écouter attentivement tout ce que la fermière pourrait dire. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'elle reprit après avoir déposé son couteau à légumes sur la table :

- J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir vous voir esprit, mais malheureusement je n'ai plus cette capacité. Je sais que vous êtes là, mais j'ignore où. Je sais que vous allez m'écouter et que vous aiderez cette pauvre enfant à entendre raison.

- "Justement, je voudrais bien faire quelque chose pour elle, mais pour ça j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus." Dit Boromir en la regardant intensément dans l'espoir qu'elle continuerait à parler.

Il fut récompensé lorsqu'elle ajouta à voix basse après un moment de silence :

- Syrianna n'a pas eu la vie facile depuis la guerre. Elle ne vit que pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution sur celui qui l'a laissé tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de ses compétences.

- "Oh!... Un homme cher à son cœur." Dit-il déçu

- Je ne parle pas d'un fiancé ou d'un amoureux, mais de son père adoptif. Syrianna n'a jamais connu l'amour et je ne crois pas qu'elle ne le connaitra jamais… Pas après la dure épreuve qu'elle a vécue. Elle déteste tout le genre masculin en fait, sauf les esprits qu'elle escorte, ils ne peuvent rien lui faire. Dit la fermière en reprenant son travail.

- "Dites-moi plutôt ce qu'elle à vécus!" Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Orientha ne pu retenir un léger sourire en coin. Elle savait que son amie aurait été une bonne épouse et une bonne et une bonne mère. Elle dit alors :

- Mais la vie en a voulu autrement. Elle fut enlevée par les orcs au moment ou ils attaquaient le village ou elle habitait. Elle fut battue et violée à répétition pendant de longues semaines jusqu'à ce que l'armée du Rohan extermine l'ennemie et libère les prisonniers. Malheureusement, son corps est marqué à jamais des coups de fouet et elle refuse qu'on l'a regarde. Ne soyez pas surpris de la voir dormir le soir tout habillé.

Boromir comprit cette fois pourquoi elle voulait toujours être seule lors de son bain ou lorsqu'elle dormait. Elle avait honte de son corps. Orientha reprit en disant :

- C'est à ce moment que son mentor aurait été utile, mais il a ignoré ses nombreux appels. Il aurait pu l'aider à passer au travers cette difficile épreuve. Il était le seul qui aurait pu lui éviter le pire, qui aurait pu la guérir de ses blessures internes. Celle du corps comme celle du cœur. Mais il n'est jamais venu la voir, il ne s'est jamais présenté à son chevet. Il l'a laissé seul avec sa peine et son chagrin, sa souffrance et sa douleur. À cause de lui, elle a développé une haine terrible envers lui et ne rêve que de lui faire payer ce qu'elle est devenue.

- "Et je peux très bien le comprendre, j'aurais fait peut-être fait pire." Dit-il pour lui-même furieux.

- Et pourtant cet homme l'a élevé comme sa fille et lui avait tout appris sur son rôle de guide de l'esprit. Et au moment où elle aurait eu besoin de son affection et de son aide, il ne s'est jamais présenté auprès d'elle, l'imbécile. Dit-elle agressivement.

Boromir sursauta au ton qu'elle avait employé pour dire la dernière phrase. Il ne fut pas surpris de sa réaction, après tout, elle aimait bien Syrianna, il le savait, elle ne voulait que son bien. Mais Orientha semblait partie sur une lancée et elle reprit en disant :

- C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle après sa convalescence. J'ai réussi à lui redonner un but dans la vie, à lui redonner espoir. Malheureusement, mes efforts ne durèrent pas bien longtemps puisque ses chances de vivre une vie normale s'écoulère lorsqu'un guérisseur lui dit qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfant. La possibilité de transmettre son don à la génération suivante venait de disparaitre à jamais. Elle était devenue stérile. Termina de dire Orientha

Boromir soupira avec beaucoup de peine et chagrin. Il connaissait maintenant le pourquoi de son air arrogant et froid. Il ne devait pas se surprendre que suite à une nouvelle pareille, elle devienne agressive et dure. Il n'était pas non plus sans comprendre son désir de vengeance. Orientha soupira à nouveau et ajouta :

- Ce fut un dur choc pour elle et sa colère devint difficile à contrôler. Elle s'était forgé un mur autour de son cœur et devint moins tolérante se jurant que plus personne ne l'empêcherait de mettre un frein à son projet de le faire souffrir autant qu'elle. Seulement, ce qu'elle ignorait, ce fut qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de venir la voir, son absence était justifiée. Sans lui, je ne sais pas si nous serions encore en vie. J'ignore si la paix perdurerait en terre du milieu. Elle ne veut pas croire en ses raisons et c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'intervenir auprès d'elle. Faites en sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas cette erreur, elle pourrait le regretter amèrement.

Boromir secoua la tête positivement et réfléchit rapidement. Il voulait bien intervenir, mais comment? De plus, il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur l'individu à qui elle voulait faire du mal. Il dit alors :

- "Je voudrais bien faire quelque chose, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus… Dites-moi le nom de la personne qu'elle veut faire souffrir?"

Malheureusement pour lui, Orientha ne lui donnait que très peu d'information. Et lorsque Syrianna se fit entendre, Boromir comprit qu'il avait intérêt à disparaitre au plus vite. Il s'éclipsa rapidement pour faire un tour et réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Boromir soupira lourdement et regarda le ciel. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait faire quelque chose, mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur le reste du voyage. Il se releva de sa place et retourna vers la maison. Lorsqu'il fut en vue de la maison, il vit Syrianna venir vers lui. Cette dernière lui dit :

- Vous avez visité la ferme à ce que je vois?

- J'en ai fait le tour et je dois admettre que c'est très intéressant… Vous voulez me voir pour quelque chose de particulier?

- Je veux discuter avec vous de l'itinéraire de notre voyage. J'ai réfléchi à ce que vous avez dit et je pense que vous avez raison. Il serait préférable que nous ne tardions pas trop ici. Je vais en faire mention à Orientha et après demain nous reprendrons la route du Gondor.

Boromir approuva et Syrianna prit place dans les escaliers du balcon et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Bon… Voilà ce que je vous propose…..

Boromir s'écoutait tout en l'observant discrètement. Le reste du voyage promettait des plus divertissants. Mais son but devenait différent avec ce qu'il savait. Il était le meilleur stratège du Gondor et il pourrait mettre un plan sur pied pour l'empêcher de faire une folle d'elle.

Fin du chapitre


	10. Chapter 9  A coeur ouvert

Chapitre 9 - A cœur ouvert

Syrianna n'avait pas voulue s'attarder chez Orientha et dès le lendemain, ils avaient pris la route du Gondor non sans une bonne prise de bec entre les deux femmes. Boromir ne savait pas vraiment quoi en pensé, mais il comprit assez vite que l'affection qui liait les deux femmes allait au-delà de la simple camaraderie. Par contre, ce qui surprit l'esprit du Gondorien, fut l'armement qu'elle récupéra chez son amie. C'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Il préférait garder ses remarques pour plutard et se contenta de suivre la route qu'ils avaient emprunté pour se rendre jusqu'à Minas Tirith. Dès qu'ils eurent traversé les frontières du Gondor, Boromir ne put retenir tous les commentaires qui lui passait par la tête. Tout avait tellement changé qu'il eu du mal à se reconnaître. Il avait parcouru ces terres tellement souvent que maintenant c'était comme s'il venait à cet endroit pour la première fois. Syrianna sourit à ses exclamations et pour lui permettre de bien regarder tout autour de lui, elle fit une pause près d'un lac à quelques lieux des frontières.

Boromir eu un pincement au cœur en voyant l'endroit. Il dit à Syrianna avec douceur :

- Je venais chasser et pêcher ici avec Faramir. C'était le seul endroit ou nous pouvions être en paix, loin de la cité et de mon père. Faramir était plus détendus et il était lui-même. Dit Boromir avec une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- Pourtant, votre frère est un homme très respecté du peuple. Il est très occupé en fait. Peut-être plus que le roi en fait. Il prend soin du bien-être de tous et personne ne se plaint. Il en a plein les bras croyez moi. Entre son rôle d'Intendant et sa famille il n'a plus beaucoup à lui. Dit Syrianna

- Oui, je peux comprendre… Il est marié depuis longtemps? Il a des enfants? Combien en a-t-il?...

Syrianna se mit à rire de bon cœur. Elle savait bien qu'il finirait à poser toutes ces questions mais il tardait à le faire. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je me demandais bien quand vous me demanderiez si je savais des choses sur votre frère… Mais pour vous informer, je sais qu'il a deux fils, Elboron et Barahir. Sa femme ne peut lui en donner plus. Elle n'est pas de constitution très forte…. Vous devez sans doute la connaître, il s'agit de Lady Eowyn du Rohan.

- La nièce du roi Théoden? C'était une gamine lorsque je l'ai connus. J'imagine que son oncle voulait la caser au plus vite. Elle était déjà du genre turbulente plus jeune. Dit Boromir moqueusement.

- Le roi Théoden est mort sur les champs de Pelennor pendant la guerre. C'est maintenant le Maréchal Eomer le roi du Rohan. Dit en lui souriant.

Boromir agrandit les yeux de surprise et Syrianna ajouta pour son information :

- Le roi Elessar lui a une belle famille avec quatre filles et un fils qui n'est qu'un bébé. La reine Arwen a eu un accouchement difficile lors de la naissance de son fils. Ils ont décidé de ne plus avoir d'enfant.

- Au moins, il a son fils, il y a héritier en Gondor. C'est ce que le peuple veut de toute façon. Dit il tristement.

Syrianna fronça les sourcils intrigués et lui demanda :

- Vous auriez aimé avoir une famille comme celle de votre frère?

- J'aurais pu avoir une vie de famille bien avant la guerre. Mon père m'avait trouvé une fiancée, mais je n'étais près à ça. J'ai tout fait pour retarder ce moment. Toutes les raisons étaient bonnes pour repousser l'événement. Dit l'air déçu

- Et je suppose que la quête fut un de ces raisons.

- Entre autre, mais je le faisais pour autre chose aussi…. Mon union avec Lady Celaniel aurait été bénéfique pour le Gondor mais….

- Mais vous ne l'aimiez pas! Dit elle compréhensive

Boromir soupira lourdement en secouant la tête positivement. Il dit ensuite :

- Ce n'est pas une façon d'entreprendre une vie de couple.

- Je peux comprendre. Vous êtes un homme de guerre, et comme vous dites une vie sans amour c'est difficile.

- Ça aurait été l'enfer vous voulez dire. Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de penser à la possibilité de fonder une famille. Mon père y tenait plus que moi. Il avait de grande ambition pour moi. Mais les miennes étaient tout autres.

Syrianna sentit qu'il ne disait pas tout et se risqua à lui en demander plus. Elle ne pu retenir une question et lui demanda :

- Que s'est il passé pour que vous preniez la route de Fondcomb?

- Ce ne fut pas bien difficile pour moi de choisir. Mon père avait eu vent qu'un conseil aurait lieu à Fondcomb et voulait envoyer Faramir. Je m'y suis opposé fermement. J'ai insisté pour faire le voyage. J'évitais le pire à mon frère. Dit il en baissant les yeux.

- Pourquoi? Vous ne saviez pas que …..

- Il aurait perdus la vie comme moi et je ne voulais pas qu'il vive une fin aussi tragique. Dit il sèchement

Syrianna le regarda étonné. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il évitait la mort à son frère? Boromir vit son regard surpris et reprit en lui disant cette fois plus calmement :

- J'avais vue la mort de mon frère en rêve. J'ai rêvé qu'il succombait au pouvoir de l'anneau.

- Et vous avez pris sa place pour lui sauver la vie? Mais il aurait pu survivre et vous vivre….

- Je n'avais pas le choix de toute façon. Pour tout vous dire, c'était mieux ainsi, mon frère gardait la vie et moi je restais célibataire. Je faisais une veuve de moins en Gondor. Quant à mon père, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Dit il froidement.

Syrianna n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que la relation de Boromir avec son père était plutôt tendue. Elle lui dit alors avec douceur :

- Vous ne semblez pas bien vous entendre avec votre père, est-ce que je me trompe?

- Disons que nous avions des idées bien différentes sur certains sujets… J'ai toujours aimé mon père, mais quelques mois avant mon départ, il avait beaucoup changé et pas pour le mieux. Il prenait des décisions douteuses et Faramir en faisait les frais… J'ai toujours protégé mon frère des colères de mon père, mais un jour, j'ai pris conscience que ce n'était pas un service à lui rendre que d'être toujours au devant de lui. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour lui de s'imposer face à l'autorité de mon père et j'avais toute confiance qu'il y parviendrait. Dit il avec une certaine fierté.

Syrianna sourit et sut que l'homme de guerre n'était pas un simple soldat mais une personne aimante et compréhensive et sensible. Jamais, elle n'avait voulue s'attacher à ceux qu'elle menait vers le repos éternel, mais lui, elle sentit qu'elle aurait du mal à s'en séparer. Elle sentit à ce moment un frisson parcourir son corps, un frisson différent de ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de ressentir en temps normal. Elle décida donc de ne pas insister et elle installa son matériel pour la nuit. Boromir ne dit plus rien par la suite mais soudain Syrianna eu une pensée pour le grand capitaine du Gondor qui consolait son frère en pleur. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire et le Gondorien s'en rendit compte. Il lui dit alors :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça?

Syrianna le regarda en souriant et fit un air qui fit sourire Boromir à son tour. Elle secoua la tête négativement et lui dit :

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai seulement eu une image dans ma tête qui m'a fait sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Boromir

- Et bien disons que je m'imagine mal le Capitaine général du Gondor qui se porte à la défense de son frère devant son père.

- Et pourtant je l'ai fait. Je le faisais plus souvent dans ma jeunesse et parfois même plus tard mais pas toujours. J'avoue que je ne donne pas l'air d'un homme au grand cœur mais je suis très sensible.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais seulement admettez que des hommes de votre rang sont rarement humain. Dit elle sur un ton sarcastique

Boromir leva la tête fièrement et ne pu retenir une remarque cinglante en lui disant :

- Vous n'êtes pas un exemple de tolérance vous-même.

Syrianna approuva de la tête et lui répondit :

- Je sois admettre que vous avez raison. J'ai un très mauvais caractère parfois….

- Je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre non plus. Faramir me le reprochait souvent aussi. Dit il avec humour

- J'ai aussi de mauvaises habitudes qui ne plaisent pas tout le monde. Ajouta t-elle

- Comme tout ceux qui vivent seul et retirer du monde. Dit il encore

- Je ne suis pas une Dame, je n'ai aucune grâce, aucune manière noble et qui à vécus dans un monde cruel et violent. J'ai appris à la dure à faire ma place et parfois ça indispose les gens .Finit-elle par dire.

Boromir sentit qu'elle était prête à en dire plus et enchaîna en lui disant avec calme et douceur :

- Nous avons tous connus un moment difficile ou pénible dans notre vie. Les rescapés de la guerre sont plus à plaindre que moi.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais vous n'avez pas connus ce que moi j'ai vécus. Dit elle sur un ton agressif.

- Peut-être avez-vous connus des choses difficiles, mais vous n'êtes pas la seule. Dit Boromir sur le même ton.

Syrianna rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle avait été trop loin dans ses affirmations. Elle baissa les yeux et lui répondit plus calmement cette fois. :

- Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison. Certaines personnes ont perdus beaucoup plus que moi. Je suis en vie tandis que d'autres…. Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas vous … Pardonnez moi…

Boromir ne put retenir un sourire et lui dit lui aussi plus calmement :

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Syrianna, votre survit me permet de retourner chez moi pour reposer parmi mes ancêtres. Sans vous, je ne sais pas où je serais.

Syrianna lui sourit tristement et approuva ses dires. Elle prit une profonde respiration et lui dit avec aplomb :

- Vous êtes un homme très sage Capitaine Boromir. Je n'ai pas toujours la vie facile, c'est vrai, mais si je peux venir en aide à ceux qui en ont plus besoin que moi, alors pourquoi pas? Vous m'avez fait voir un coté de la vie que je ne voulais pas voir. Dit elle humblement.

- Alors vous n'êtes pas un cas désespéré. Il y a toujours de l'espoir en toute chose…. Croyez moi Syrianna, j'ai eu le malheur de ne pas écouter la personne qui m'avait fait cette recommandation, et regardez ou j'en suis. Dit il avec affection.

Syrianna le regarda intensément dans l'espoir d'y voir de la moquerie. Mais elle ne voyait que de la sincérité et de l'honnêteté. Elle se demandait même si son projet de vengeance ne valait pas la peine d'être mis de coté pour un temps.

Fin du chapitre


	11. Chapter 10 De l'aide pour l'esprit

Chapitre 10 – De l'aide inattendu pour l'esprit

Après plusieurs jours de voyage, Syrianna et Boromir se retrouvaient à deux jours de Minas Tirith. La jeune femme fit une pause en retrait d'Osgiliath qu'ils pourraient atteindre le lendemain dans la soirée. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle s'arrêta plus tôt pour se reposer. Elle sentait une certaine tension l'envahir et pour ne pas devenir trop nerveuse à l'approche de son but, elle décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui serait bénéfique. Elle savait que son mentor pourrait sentir son approche et elle voulait être en forme pour l'affrontement. Dès qu'ils furent installés, Syrianna saisit ses effets personnels pour se rendre à la rivière afin d'y prendre un bain. Elle dit au Gondorien :

- Vous restez ici pendant que je vais à la rivière me nettoyer. Ne vous avisez pas de rôder près de la rive, vous savez que je vous vois et que je peux sentir votre présence. Dit-elle sévèrement.

- Je connais la routine ne vous en faites pas. Je pense que j'ai toujours respecté votre intimité. Vous n'avez aucune raison de douter de ma parole. Dit-il sèchement

Syrianna lui fit un léger sourire et le salua moqueusement. Elle savait qu'il ne ferait rien mais elle préférait le prévenir au cas où. Elle se rendit à la rivière et se dévêtis à l'abri des arbres. Boromir ne bougea pas de sa place et patienta jusqu'à son retour. Seulement, il perdit patience et s'avança jusqu'à la lisière des arbres à quelques pas de leur campement. Il n'osait regarder mais la tentation était trop forte et se risqua à jeter un œil. Il vit au loin la silhouette de la jeune femme qui nageait dans la rivière. Il sourit en se disant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour passer un moment en chair et en os avec elle. Il se surprit même à trembler à cette seule pensée. Elle représentait la perfection à ses yeux et fut déçus de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il soupira lourdement et sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui qui lui dit :

- N'est-ce pas qu'elle est magnifique? Dit une voix grave

Boromir se retourna vivement pour faire face à un elfe absolument splendide. Il était entouré d'une auréole de lumière argenté. Il recula craintivement et dit :

- Mais pour l'amour du ciel, qui êtes-vous?...Qu'est-ce que… Comment se fait-il que vous me voyez? …

L'elfe en question se mit à rire et leva la main pour calmer le Gondorien. Il lui dit alors :

- Allons du calme jeune capitaine, je ne suis pas votre ennemi mais celui qui pourrait vous aider avec votre guide. Dit l'elfe

- M'aider? Mais pourquoi? Demanda Boromir intrigué

L'elfe fit signe à Boromir de le suivre à l'écart de la rivière et tout en retournant vers le campement il lui dit :

- Oui, pour vous aider avec elle. Mais laissez-moi me présenter convenablement. Je suis Mandos, le valar des esprits. Je suis ici à la demande de Vana, la valar qui à reçus l'appel désespéré de plusieurs personnes qui s'inquiètent pour elle. Malheureusement, ni elle ni moi ne pouvons intervenir directement. Dit le valar.

- Qui à demandé de l'aide pour elle?

- Des gens que vous connaissez et qui ne désire ne pas être connus d'elle… J'ai remarqué que vous sembliez bien vous entendre avec elle. De plus, vous avez écouté les craintes d'Orientha à son sujet et vous avez manifesté le désir de sauver son âme. Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, je puis vous donner le moyen de l'aider à renoncer à son projet de vengeance.

Boromir le regarda avec horreur et secoua la tête négativement. Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce que lui demandait le valar. Il lui dit alors en état de panique :

- Et comment puis-je faire ça? Je n'ai aucun moyen physique de l'arrêter. Je ne suis pas fait de chaire et de sang. Je ne peux pas la toucher. Dit-il rageusement.

- Mais vous pouvez lui parler… Servez-vous de votre langue et faites lui comprendre qu'elle risque de faire plus de tort que de bien. La vengeance n'a jamais rien donné de bon a quiconque… Syrianna a développé un esprit très fort. Ce qu'elle a vécus dans le passé n'est pas facile à oublier. Je peux la comprendre, car la race des hommes perd espoir très facilement. Elle est aveuglée par la peine et le chagrin et elle croit sa vie finie. Dit Mandos

- Et vous voulez me faire croire que ce n'est pas le cas? Dit Boromir froidement

Mandos sourit en coin et lui dit sur un ton moqueur :

- Syrianna a fait un travail remarquable avec les esprits perdus et elle à facilité ma tâche dans bien des domaines. Pour cette raison, elle mérite de trouver la paix à son tour, et pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de votre aide.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous être utile? Lui demanda Boromir

- En essayant de savoir ce que son cœur désire le plus. C'est ce que vous aurez à faire. Dit Mandos.

- Mais pourquoi me demandez-vous de vous aider? Je croyais que les valars savaient tout. Dit Boromir.

- Nous savons tout, en effet, sauf que pour Syrianna, son désir de se venger à pris une place beaucoup trop importante dans son cœur. Son véritable désir est profondément enfoui dans son inconscient. Elle a plusieurs souhaits mais un est plus important que tout le reste. Pour l'instant, il est invisible même pour elle. Voila ce que je veux que vous découvriez. Dit le valar

- Pourtant, elle semble bien décidée à se venger de son père adoptif par n'importe quel moyen. J'ai appris qu'elle n'en était pas à sa première tentative. Dit Boromir en réfléchissant.

- Non, ce n'est pas sa première tentative, mais à chaque fois, son mentor n'était pas au même endroit qu'elle. Si vous réussissez à connaitre son secret, vous pourrez par le fait même l'a dissuadé à mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Dit Mandos.

- Facile à dire, mais pas facile à faire. Dit Boromir moqueusement

- N'en soyez pas si sur mon ami, vous êtes encore un bel homme. Servez-vous de votre charme légendaire. Vous avez fait pleurer bien des cœurs si je ne me trompe. Dit Mandos en souriant en coin.

Boromir rugit et lui fit un air furieux. Mandos savait que ce serait une mission difficile pour l'esprit de Boromir mais Vana avait confiance en cet homme. Il lui dit alors :

- Vous êtes un fin stratège Capitaine, un homme de guerre qui a fait sa marque dans toutes ses entreprises, agissez comme un guerrier et vous verrez que ce n'est pas bien différent. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de savoir ce que son cœur désir le plus au monde. Nous nous chargerons du reste.

Boromir soupira lourdement et regarda vers la rivière en souriant tendrement à l'image de la jeune femme dans l'eau. Mandos secoua la tête positivement en voyant l'air de Boromir. Il était d'accord avec Vana, l'esprit de Boromir du Gondor serait un élément important pour la suite. Sa mission de persuasion s'avérait plus simple qu'il ne le crut. Mais Boromir ne semblait pas convaincus de son importance auprès d'elle et après réflexion il lui dit :

- Bon très bien, je veux bien essayer de la persuader de me confier son désir le plus cher et d'abandonner l'idée de se venger de son père adoptif. Si je réussis ce tour de force, il faudra m'accorder une faveur. Dit Boromir avec sérieux.

- Vous voulez négocier? Dit le valar avec surprise

- Je suis un homme de guerre, un fin stratège selon vous. Alors je me sers de mes atouts. Dit Boromir tout sourire.

- Dans ce cas, laissez-moi voir avec les hautes instances. Je vous recontacterez.

Boromir sourit satisfait et reprit sa place près du feu et attendit le retour de son guide. Mandos disparue à son tour mais se promis de voir de près à ce que tout se passe comme prévus.

Fin du chapitre.


	12. Chapter 11 L'obsession de Syrianna

Chapitre 11 - L'obsession de Syrianna

Le voyage vers la cité fut agréable pour Boromir et Syrianna. Autant Boromir découvrait de nouvelle chose autant Syrianna aimait lui raconter le pourquoi de ces changements. Mais pour le Gondorien, c'était tellement nouveau qu'il n'arrêtait pas une minute de poser des questions.

- Qu'allons-nous faire une fois à Minas Tirith? Demanda Boromir

- Premièrement, nous allons nous rendre dans une auberge pour nous installer. Ensuite je vais boire un bon coup. Et pour finir je vais me coucher pour dormir afin d'être en forme pour le lendemain. Dit-elle amuser par son air

- Vous ne voulez pas aller à la maison des Intendants en arrivant?

- Non, pas a notre arrivé. Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée. De toute façon, il sera trop tard pour faire une demande d'audience à l'Intendant. En me levant tôt le lendemain, mes chances d'obtenir une rencontre avec lui sont plus sur. Dit elle en voyant qu'il était déçu.

Boromir fit une moue comique qui fit sourire Syrianna. Elle se doutait bien qu'à son époque ce genre de procédé n'existait pas. Elle lui dit alors :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais c'est la procédure à suivre pour le voir. Il y a beaucoup tellement de gens qui veulent le rencontrer que c'est le meilleur moyen que le roi à trouver pour prioriser les cas les plus urgents.

- C'est plutôt étrange comme procédure dit-il

- Oui, mais efficace et très bien accepté par tout le monde. Lorsque j'irai au palais je ferai une requête pour le rencontrer et j'attendrai ensuite sa réponse. Ça devrait prendre quelques jours.

- Quelques jours ? mais….

Syrianna sourit légèrement en comprenant sa déception et lui expliqua :

- Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'il va croire qu'une parfaite inconnue demande que le caveau des Intendants me soit ouvert sans explication? Non Capitaine Boromir… Il doutera de ma bonne foi. Je m'attends même à des menaces si je ne lui donne aucune preuve. Je vous suggère fortement de réfléchir à des choses dont lui seul et vous avez le secret. Ce sera plus facile de le convaincre que vous êtes avec moi. Dit-elle vigoureusement et avec sérieux.

- Nous partageons énormément de chose mais ce sont des choses plutôt personnel. Je n'ose pas en dire trop pour ne pas vous scandaliser. Dit-il en rougissant timidement.

- Et bien il faudra en dévoiler quelques une malheureusement… C'est le seul moyen d'obtenir sa confiance. Dit-elle avec compréhension.

Boromir soupira lourdement et secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait parler de ce qu'il savait. Il devrait bien peser ses mots pour ne pas compromettre personne et son frère encore moins. Il lui dit alors :

- Que ferez-vous lorsque vous aurez son consentement? Demanda Boromir

- S'il accepte mes dires, nous irons dans le caveau des Intendants ou je vous libèrerai du lien qui nous unis. Ensuite, je prononcerai l'incantation qui vous permettra de prendre votre place parmi votre famille.

- Mais pour ça, il doit accepter de vous écouter. Dit-il inquiet

- Personne n'a refusé de m'écouter jusqu'à maintenant dit elle fièrement.

Boromir lui fit un air septique. Syrianna voyait bien qu'il se sentait nerveux à l'approche de la cité. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit avec douceur :

- Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous inquiéter Boromir. Tout ce passera bien.

- Peut-être avez-vous raison, mais il faut me comprendre. Je vais sans doute revoir des amis, des connaissances… mon frère….

- Vous les verrez c'est certain, mais vous ne pourrez pas les approcher. Je regrette.

Boromir sourit en coin et secoua la tête négativement. Il ajouta à Syrianna :

- N'ayez aucun regret, ce n'était qu'une question. Je suis un fantôme donc…. Mort… Que ferez-vous lorsque tout sera fini? Vous allez retourner chez Orientha? Demanda t-il avec désinvolture.

Syrianna changea d'expression et son visage de rembruni. Elle retint son souffle un moment et hésita à lui répondre. Elle soupira à son tour avant de lui répondre :

- Je ne crois pas avoir cette chance. Les valars savent que vous serez mon dernier voyage…. C'est ici que tout se termine, c'est ici que tout prendra fin. Et puis, j'ai encore quelque chose à faire ici. Dit-elle sur un ton plus froid.

Boromir leva les yeux sur elle et comprit qu'elle voulait mettre son idée de vengeance à exécution. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il lui disait et utilisant le plus de calme possible, il lui dit :

- Vous voulez mettre votre plan de vengeance en marche?

- J'ai vécus les dix dernières années dans ce but. J'ai maintenant la chance de pouvoir assouvir mon plus grand désir. Dit-elle les yeux injectés de fureur.

À ces mots, Boromir sursauta. Mandos lui avait demandé de découvrir quel était son plus cher désir. Mais la vengeance qu'elle nourrissait dans son cœur voilait son jugement. Il lui demanda d'un air suppliant :

- Que voulez-vous faire Syrianna? Je vous en pris, dites moi ce que vous avez l'intention de faire?

Syrianna baissa les yeux et garda le silence un moment. Elle soupira encore et pris une bonne respiration avant de lui dire :

- J'ai souffert énormément autrefois et je veux que celui qui m'a fait souffrir autant vive les mêmes tourments que moi et ce n'est que dans la vengeance que je me sentirai en paix avec moi-même. J'ai eu besoin de lui et il ne m'a pas apporté son aide. Il mérite de souffrir et d'avoir mal comme j'ai eu mal. A cause de lui je ne pourrai jamais transmettre mon don à la future génération. Par sa faute je suis condamné à servir de guide de l'esprit jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Dit-elle avec colère.

- Mais la vengeance ne vous apportera pas la paix! Tout ce que vous aurez réussi à faire c'est d'entretenir une haine pour une personne qui ne vous à donné aucune explication. Savez-vous pourquoi il n'est pas venu à votre aide? Lui avez-vous demandé? Vous êtes-vous expliqué avec lui? Vous n'avez sans doute jamais eu de vraies conversations avec cet homme. Qu'aurait-il fait de plus pour vous éviter cette colère? Demanda Boromir avec insistance

- Il aurait pu me guérir de mes blessures et ainsi me permettre de fonder une famille. Je serais libre aujourd'hui. J'ai tout perdus par sa faute, ma vie, mon âme, mon cœur… tout. Dit-elle un sanglot dans la voix.

Boromir sentit toute la tristesse de son cœur. Il sentait aussi qu'il était près du but. Il devait pousser plus loin la discussion et lui dit :

- Alors ce sont vos blessures qui vous empêchent de donner la vie!

- J'ai subit de graves blessures que lui seul aurait pu guérir. Mais il n'est jamais venu. Lui dit-elle en serrant les dents

- Quel genre de blessures? Demanda t-il en sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

- J'ai été violé a répétition et avec une violence inimaginable qui m'ont causé des lésions internes importante. A cause de son inaction, je suis devenu stérile. Je ne pourrai jamais avoir d'enfant. Répliqua t-elle avec agressivité.

Boromir alors sut quel était son désir le plus cher… Un enfant. Voila ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Seulement, ce n'était plus possible. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit aussi agressive face à une vie aussi vide et triste. Puis, soudain, il comprit. Il regarda la jeune femme et sans un mot, il put voir son visage rouge de colère et aussi pâle que la mort.

Fin du chapitre


	13. Chapter 12 Arrivée à Minas Tirith

Chapitre 12 – Arrivée à Minas Tirith

Dès leur arrivée dans la cité, Syrianna se rendit immédiatement dans une auberge qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle fut accueillit avec joie par l'aubergiste qui semblait bien la connaitre. Il lui indiqua une chambre, qu'elle s'empressa d'occuper afin de prendre un peu de repos. Boromir était en admiration avec l'assurance qu'elle affichait. Tout le monde semblait la connaitre et lui manifestait énormément d'affection. Ce n'était pas sa première visite à cet endroit. Elle semblait très à l'aise dans ce milieu, ce qui fit sourire Boromir.

Une fois ses maigres bagages rangés, elle se rendit dans la salle à manger et commanda de quoi manger et boire. Déjà, les serveuses venaient prendre de ses nouvelles et quelques hommes plus ou moins recommandables s'informaient de sa santé sans que Syrianna n'en prenne ombrage. Boromir se sentait de trop et s'installa dans un coin de la salle près du bar ou il pouvait l'observer à sa guise. Il devait admettre qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et ne semblait pas intimidé par aucun de ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Il sourit en coin tout en se demandant comment elle avait pu acquérir autant de connaissances avec ses brèves visites.

Il eu réponse à ses questions lorsqu'il entendit deux hommes installés au bar qui discutaient en regardant la jeune femme.

- Elle à l'air bien aujourd'hui, mieux que la dernière fois qu'elle est venus ici. Dit l'homme appelé Goren

- Oui c'est vrai mais c'est pour mieux affronter son mentor qu'elle tentera sans doute de chercher dès que sa tâche sera finit. Dit ensuite son compagnon Daeron.

- C'est ce que je crois aussi. Elle a fait la même chose la dernière fois. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu la chance de le voir. Dit encore Goren

- C'est différent maintenant, je suis sur qu'elle sait qu'il est ici. Tu es sans doute au courant de ce qu'elle fait ici? Dit Daeron

- Elle a surement une âme à ramener chez lui. J'ignore qui par contre. Sans aucun doute une personne important puisque l'aubergiste m'a dit qu'elle voulait se rendre au palais pour demander une audience à l'intendant.

- Tu crois que cette fois elle va réussir? Demanda Daeron

- Je ne sais pas, mais une chose est sur, elle trouvera un moyen d'approcher le magicien. Dit Goren

Boromir fit un air confus. « Le magicien? Quel magicien? Il y a un magicien au palais? » Il avait un tas de questions en tête et se pencha plus avant afin de bien écouter la conversation entre les deux hommes.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle aura la tâche aussi facile. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. Dit Daeron

- Justement, c'est ça le problème, il sera sous la protection du roi et pas même elle ne pourra être assez près pour lui faire quoi que ce soit dit Goren

- Seulement, si elle fait ce que je crois qu'elle veut faire, elle n'a pas besoin d'être si près pour mettre sa menace a exécution. Ajouta Daeron.

Goren soupira lourdement et secoua la tête négativement. Il semblait triste et baissa les yeux. Il dit alors à Daeron.

- C'est ce qui me rend triste justement. Elle va directement au suicide en agissant comme ça.

- C'est exactement ce qu'elle veut faire, mon pauvre ami. C'est une bonne façon de le faire souffrir. Elle ne se donnera pas la mort volontairement, mais en menaçant le magicien, il est certain que quelqu'un va intervenir. Dit Daeron

Cette fois, Boromir comprit ce que la jeune femme voulait faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt de cette façon. Sans attendre, il quitta les deux hommes pour sortir à l'extérieur et chercha un endroit tranquille pour demander l'aide de Mandos. Seulement, il figea sur place lorsqu'il entendit un homme au loin saluer un cavalier qui passait par la. Il n'eu pas besoin de s'approcher plus que nécessaire pour reconnaitre l'homme en question.

- Non… C'est impossible… je l'ai vue tomber… dit Boromir en regardant l'homme à cheval.

- Mais il fut sauvé par les elfes grâce à Gwadhir, le roi des aigles. Il est maintenant le nouveau magicien blanc. C'est lui le mentor de Syrianna, c'est lui qu'elle veut faire souffrir. Dit Mandos près de lui en se penchant à son oreille.

Boromir se tourna vers lui sans vraiment comprendre. La seule chose qu'il savait avec certitude c'est que Gandalf le gris, maintenant, Gandalf le blanc, était en vie, qu'il avait tout appris à son guide et qu'il était responsable de son état. Boromir changea d'expression et rendurcit son air et dit à Mandos :

- Dans ce cas, si j'interviens, je ne le fais pas pour sauver sa vie, mais pour épargner celle de Syrianna.

- Très bien, c'est tout ce que je vous demande. Ajouta Mandos en souriant malicieusement en coin.

Fin du chapitre


	14. Chapter 13 Demande d'audience

Chapitre 13 – Demande d'audience

Malgré ce que Boromir avait découvert la veille, il suivit Syrianna jusqu'au palais ou il n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour voir tous les changements qui l'entourait. Une fois dans la cour, elle dit à Boromir :

- Nous allons nous rendre dans une salle réservée au rendez-vous. À cette heure, nous aurons plus de chance d'obtenir un entretien avec l'Intendant.

Boromir approuva même s'il n'était pas accoutumé à cette procédure. Il dût admettre que c'était une bonne façon de trier les visiteurs et leurs demandes par ordre de priorité. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde sur place et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de patienter jusqu'à leur tour. Seulement, Syrianna fut surprise d'avoir un rendez-vous aussi rapidement avec l'Intendant.

- Suivant… dit un homme installé a une table

Syrianna approcha la table et dit à l'homme avec sérieux :

- J'aimerais rencontrer l'intendant Faramir . dit elle

- Et c'est à quel sujet ? dit l'homme sans la regarder

- C'est personnel…. C'est une question familiale. Dit Syrianna fermement

L'homme leva les yeux sur elle et là regarda d'un regard soupçonneux. Il avait des ordres bien précis sur tout ce qui concerne l'Intendant et il fixa Syrianna en l'examinant de la tête aux pieds. Il se pencha plus vers l'avant et lui demanda :

- Soyez plus précise, je vous pris. Que voulez-vous à l'Intendant?

Syrianna soupira lourdement mais elle ne devait pas être surprise de l'attitude de l'homme. Elle leva le menton fièrement et dit avec confiance :

- Je suis ici pour lui parler de son frère. Je suis ….

Sans attendre qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, l'homme se leva de son siège et fit signe à Syrianna de le suivre. L'homme l'a conduisit dans un petit salon non loin de la salle et dit :

- Je vais prévenir l'Intendant de votre visite. Attendez ici, je vais revenir . dit il en l'introduisant dans la pièce.

Boromir fronça les sourcils inquiets par l'attitude de l'homme. Il se doutait de quelque chose et dit à son guide :

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce qui se passe. J'ai une mauvaise impression. Dit il

- Et avec raison, je suis comme vous sur ce point. Quelqu'un a prévenus le roi ou l'intendant de mon arrivé ici. Dit elle soupçonneuse.

- Et comment a-t-il sut que vous veniez ici avec moi? Demanda Boromir intrigué

- Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de compromettant. Je n'ai que mentionné que je voulais lui parler de son frère… Je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de lui dire que j'étais guide de l'esprit! Je pense de plus en plus que nous étions attendus. C'est étrange… très étrange…

Syrianna n'eu pas la chance de réfléchir d'avantage que l'homme revient dans la pièce et lui dit :

- Quelqu'un va venir vous voir dans quelques minutes. Veuillez vous assoir en attendant, voulez vous quelque chose à boire?

Syrianna refusa poliment et l'homme se retira laissant la jeune femme seule. Boromir secoua la tête positivement et ne pu retenir un commentaire :

- C'est rapide pour voir l'intendant. Dit il sur un ton sarcastique.

- Justement c'est un peu trop rapide. Il y a anguille sous roche. Je sens un piège quelconque. Et je ne me trompe que rarement dans ce genre de situation. Dit elle le regard plus dur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous inquiète? Vous croyez que vous risquez l'emprisonnement? Dit il avec un peu d'humour.

- Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai plutôt l'impression que ce n'est pas l'intendant que nous allons rencontrer. Dit elle plus nerveusement cette fois.

Syrianna eu alors la sensation que son mentor était tout près. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à le voir dans le moment. Elle devait prendre sur elle et chasser de son esprit la présence de celui qu'elle voulait faire souffrir. Elle ne s'occupa plus de Boromir qui lui regardait tout autour de lui et ne pu retenir une remarque en disant :

- Cette pièce n'a pas changé depuis la mort de ma mère. Je me demande comment il a fait pour que ce salon reste tel que dans mes souvenirs. Dit Boromir avec émotion.

- Vous reconnaissez l'endroit? Demanda Syrianna curieusement.

- C'était le salon privé de ma mère. Mon père l'avait condamné après sa mort. Plus personne ne venait ici. Sans doute qu'à l'époque il avait trop de peine et que les souvenirs étaient trop nombreux. Dit Boromir tristement.

- Peut-être, mais cette pièce est décoré avec goût et simplicité….

Syrianna ne pu rien dire de plus que la porte du salon s'ouvrit. Elle vit un homme entrer et agrandit les yeux en le voyant. Elle recula instinctivement et sentit ses genoux fléchir. Boromir n'en revenait pas lui-même et eu du mal à prononcer un mot. Syrianna s'inclina devant lui et baissa la tête. Boromir finit par trouver les mots et dit :

- C'est le roi… C'est Aragorn.

Fin du chapitre


	15. Chapter 14 Un entretien mouvementé

Chapitre 14 – Un entretien mouvementé

Aragorn eut un sourire en coin en voyant Syrianna s'incliner devant lui et sans attendre, il s'avança vers elle pour l'aider à se relever. Il lui dit alors aimablement :

- Je vous en pris, je ne suis pas ici pour recevoir des hommages de votre part, mais plutôt pour rencontrer le guide qui ramène l'esprit d'un ami à son dernier repos. Dit le roi

Syrianna savait bien qu'il avait été avisé de sa visite et en ressentit une certaine colère. Il n'y avait que son mentor pour l'avoir prévenu de son arrivée. Elle prit une profonde respiration afin de maitriser sa colère et regarda du côté de Boromir qui fit une grimace peu convaincue de la sincérité de l'ancien rôdeur. Il dit à Syrianna moqueusement :

- Un ami? Depuis quand? Vous ne l'avez pas beaucoup manifesté votre amitié à mon endroit. J'étais plutôt une nuisance plus qu'autre chose! Dit le Gondorien avec une pointe de frustration dans la voix.

Syrianna avait rougi devant le roi et plus encore suite au commentaire de Boromir. Ce dernier la regarda intriguer et lui demanda :

- Est-ce que tout va bien Milady? Vous semblez souffrante, serait-ce ma présence qui vous fait rougir de la sorte? Ou est-ce que l'esprit qui vous accompagne vous a fait un commentaire peu élogieux à mon endroit. Dit Aragorn avec humour pour détendre Syrianna qui parut visiblement tendu devant lui.

Syrianna sentit la moquerie dans le commentaire du roi. Seulement, elle n'avait pas envie de rire et elle releva la tête fièrement en lui disant :

- Que Votre Majesté me pardonne mon attitude, seulement, ce n'est pas vous que j'attendais, mais l'Intendant Faramir… Je dois m'entretenir avec lui de ce que vous semblez savoir déjà. Dit-elle un peu froidement.

Aragorn ne put retenir un sourire amusé et pour ne pas inquiéter la jeune femme, il lui dit toujours en souriant :

- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne voulais que voir la personne qui voulait s'entretenir avec mon Intendant. Admettez avec moi que c'est inhabituel. Dit-il

Boromir avait senti la jeune femme se tendre et lui dit pour lui changer les idées :

- Du calme Syrianna, ce n'est pas le moment. N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez. Dit Boromir nerveusement.

Mais elle avait du mal à ne pas répliquer. Il avait beau être le roi, ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

- Sa Majesté en sait beaucoup sur le rôle de guide de l'esprit. Dans ces conditions, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre. Si vous connaissez le but de ma présence ici, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il n'y a que l'intendant qui est en droit d'en savoir plus. Si vous doutez de mes affirmations, vous n'aurez qu'à le demander à qui de droit. Dit-elle avec une certaine arrogance qui fit frémir Boromir.

Boromir rugit à sa réponse et il crut que le roi allait l'a faire mettre aux fers sans attendre. Mais il fut surpris par son calme et son air serein. Pour s'assurer que la jeune femme n'envenime pas les choses, il lui dit sévèrement :

- Vous ne parlez pas à un rôdeur, vous savez.

- Il en fut un pourtant !

Aragorn, fronça les sourcils et ne put retenir une remarque en disant :

- Je vous demande pardon? Dit-il étonné par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Désolé, mais ce n'est pas à vous que je m'adressais, mais à l'esprit de Boromir. Dit-elle en le regardant avec défis.

Le roi haussa les sourcils avec étonnement et lui dit sérieusement :

- Est-ce qu'il est avec vous? Il est à vos côtés?

- Il est toujours avec moi. Je suis la seule qui peut le voir et l'entendre. Dit-elle avec une certaine arrogance.

- Et que vous a-t-il dit? Demanda le roi.

- Il m'a demandé de respecter votre rang. Que vous n'êtes plus un simple rôdeur. Seulement, si j'ai bonne mémoire, vous en étiez un, il y a quelques années! N'ai-je pas raison? Dit-elle.

Aragorn parut surpris par sa façon de réagir et la regarda avec admiration. Elle avait du cran, du caractère et de la répartie. Il confirma de la tête et sentit sa patience être mise à rude épreuve. Il lui dit alors :

- Tout le monde sait que j'ai fait partie des rôdeurs du nord.

- C'est vrai, mais je vous ai vue sur les rives de l'Anduin. Vous étiez avec Boromir lorsqu'il est mort. Dit-elle

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et lui demanda intrigué:

- Comment avez-vous sut...

- Je vous ai vue dans une de mes visions. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vue sa mort et vous avec lui.

- Mais sa mort fait partie de l'histoire qui circule partout en terre du milieu. Dit-il avec impatience cette fois.

Boromir rugit à nouveau et sentait que la conversation ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il dit à Syrianna :

- Je lui ai porté allégeance à ce moment-là.

Syrianna répondit au roi sur le même ton que lui :

- Ne vous a-t-il pas reconnus comme son souverain?

- Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne. Dit le roi

Boromir devenait plus irritable et voulue réplique de façon cinglante lorsque Gandalf fit son entré dans la pièce. Syrianna recula instinctivement afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et son père adoptif. Gandalf regarda la jeune femme tristement. Syrianna était confuse ne sachant trop comment réagir. Sa raison lui disait de manifester sa colère, mais son cœur était triste et malheureux. Boromir voyait bien qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec la présence du magicien. Il lui dit alors :

- Syrianna, ne laissez pas la rage et la fureur aveugler votre jugement. Je sens énormément de peine dans votre cœur. Si vous croyez que vous ne pourrez pas y faire face, alors partez d'ici. Nous reviendrons un autre jour en espérant que cette fois, Faramir nous recevra lui-même.

Syrianna avait à peine écouté ce que lui disait Boromir et elle recula plus encore lorsque le magicien fit un pas vers elle. Elle leva la main devant elle et lui dit fermement :

- Non… N'approche pas de moi. Reste ou tu es… Je refuse de rester en présence de cet individu une minute de plus. Je suis ici pour voir l'Intendant, pas le roi et encore moins le magicien. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas disponible, alors veuillez m'excuser, je me retire et je reviendrai lorsqu'il sera prêt à me recevoir. Dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement avant de quitter les lieux.

Boromir se sentait désolé pour le vieil homme. L'indifférence face à son mentor lui fit mal. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait l'a blâmer de vouloir éviter tout contact avec lui en ce moment. Il avait senti sa colère qu'elle retenait difficilement. Il suivit Syrianna et lui dit avant de sortir du petit salon :

- Dites au roi que j'ai réalisé mon erreur suite à notre conversation en Lorien. Mais il était trop tard pour moi à ce moment-là.

Syrianna s'arrêta avant de sortir et sans se retourner elle dit au roi :

- L'esprit de votre supposé ami m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir vu avant son erreur. Il s'en est rendu compte en Lorien, mais trop tard selon lui… Vous auriez pu être ami, je pense. Vous aviez tous les deux l'intérêt de votre peuple à cœur.

Elle sortit cette fois pour de bon, laissant le roi et le magicien bouche bée. Aragorn frémit à ses paroles. Seul Légolas savait qu'il avait eu une conversation avec Boromir en Lorien. Il regarda le magicien qui lui baissa les yeux tristement. Il dit alors à son ami :

- Elle en sait beaucoup sur Boromir.

- Elle peut savoir tout ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir. J'ai senti la présence de l'esprit de Boromir près d'elle. Dit-il en prenant un siège épuisé émotivement.

- Elle a un sacré caractère et sait ce qu'elle fait. Boromir n'aura pas le dernier mot avec elle. Dit Aragorn

- Ce n'est pas la meilleure pour rien. Syrianna parviendra à ses fins et par n'importe lequel moyens. Seulement, c'est après qu'elle aura accompli sa tâche qu'elle sera libre de mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Dit Gandalf

- Vous croyez qu'elle va tenter quelque chose sur vous? Demanda le roi inquiet.

- J'ai senti la mort, mais pas la mienne. Elle est venue pour mourir ici, je l'ai vue dans ses yeux. Ça vengeance sera ma souffrance et non la mort. Dit le magicien qui commençait à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Aragorn se redressa fièrement et dit au magicien avec détermination :

- Alors, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle ne meurt pas.

- Ça ne sera pas aussi simple, Sir. Vous ne comprenez pas ce qu'elle a pu endurer. Non… vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Fin du chapitre


	16. Chapter 15 L'implication des Valars

Chapitre 15 – L'implication des Valars

Vana se rendait dans les quartiers de Mandos d'un pas alerte et rapide. Ce que Manwë venait de lui proposer lui parut plus qu'intéressant. Seulement, elle n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié que le Grand Valar ait impliqué Mandos dans son projet. Les guides de l'esprit étaient sa responsabilité et elle n'avait besoin d'aide de personne. Elle entra chez le valar et se rendit compte qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était en grande réflexion. Elle fit donc volte-face et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il l'interpella.

- Tu peux approcher Vana, je t'attendais justement. Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire. Dit Mandos en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

- Oui en effet, nous avons énormément à nous dire… Je viens d'apprendre par Manwë que tu étais impliqué dans la même affaire que moi. Je ne crois pas que ce soit de ton ressort, Mandos. Je suis celle qui doit régler ce problème…

- Tu n'y arriveras pas sans aide, Vana. Ce que vit ta protégée est au-dessus de tout ce que tu peux imaginer.

- Je suis en mesure de contrôler ses ardeurs, je sais comment m'y prendre avec elle. Ce qui me peine le plus, c'est que Manwë ne semble pas me faire confiance plus que ça. Dit-elle en croisant les bras devant elle frustrés.

Mandos sourit amusé par son commentaire. Si seulement elle savait ce que lui avait proposé le Grand Valar, elle en tomberait en bas de sa chaise. Il se contenta de lui dire avec compréhension :

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Vana. La situation est différente maintenant puisqu'il implique un magicien et pas n'importe lequel. Tu sais qu'il est important pour Manwë. Ajouta Mandos

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais je connais assez ma protégée pour savoir qu'elle n'ira pas jusqu'au bout. Elle est trop sensible pour agir aussi violemment. Dit Vana sèchement.

Mandos commençait à être agacé par son attitude et lui dit :

- C'est peut-être vrai mais il n'en demeure pas moins que son cœur ne bat que pour se venger. Manwë m'a demandé de faire une approche auprès de l'esprit du Gondorien afin de mesurer jusqu'où elle était décidée à agir. Il me fut d'une aide précieuse pour obtenir des renseignements sur ses intentions. Dit-il froidement.

Vana sentait qu'il n'aimait pas plus qu'elle ce qui se passait et elle soupira à nouveau pour lui signifier qu'elle comprenait sa réaction. Mandos ne l'a laissa pas répliquer et dit ensuite :

- De plus, j'ai appris qu'il était prêt à faire sa part pour lui venir en aide...Syrianna est sous ta responsabilité, mais lui il est sous la mienne… À ton arrivée, j'étais justement en train de réfléchir à un moyen de l'impliquer plus directement dans cette situation. De mon côté, je suis disposé à lui accorder une chance de faire quelque chose pour elle. Dit Mandos avec détermination.

- Et que proposes-tu pour lui?… J'ai du mal à comprendre que tu n'es pas agit de la même façon avec les autres. Il n'est pas le seul qui s'intéressait à elle et….

- Ah Oui?... Qui?... Tu peux me donner des noms?

Vana garda le silence, elle savait très bien qu'il avait raison. Aucun des esprits que Syrianna a guidés jusqu'à maintenant n'a manifesté d'intérêt pour elle sauf… lui. La majorité des âmes qu'elle a ramené auprès de leur famille, ne cherchait qu'à retourner chez eux au plus vite. Elle prit une profonde respiration et regarda Mandos. Elle lui dit tristement :

- Tu as raison, aucun n'a vraiment pris le temps de s'informer d'elle, de ce qu'elle ressentait, de ses rêves, de ses peines. Tu n'as pas tort de dire que c'est un travail plus difficile que prévus et impossible pour une seule personne. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi objective que toi dans son cas en particulier. Je serais triste qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, surtout si elle devait trouver la mort dans des circonstances malheureuse. Dit Vana en soupira lourdement.

Mandos eu un sourire en coin et se pencha vers elle pour prendre sa main dans les siennes pour l'a rassurer. Il lui dit ensuite pour l'encourager :

- Ne t'en fait pas Vana, je pense que je sais comment éviter le pire pour Syrianna et Boromir. Mais pour ça, il me faudra ta collaboration. J'aurai besoin de toi pour contacter ta protégée. Moi je m'occupe de l'esprit du Gondorien. À nous deux, nous arriverons surement à une solution acceptable… Est-ce que tu acceptes mon aide?

Vana haussa les épaules, résigné à laisser Mandos, l'appuyé dans la délicate tâche de maintenir Syrianna en vie. Elle prit ensuite une profonde respiration et dit au Valar :

- Je veux bien de ton aide Mandos, mais je tiens à avoir le dernier mot sur tout ce qui touche le cas de Syrianna. Dit-elle avec tristesse.

Mandos ne put retenir un sourire et lui dit avec douceur, un peu pour se moquer d'elle :

- Je ne me mêlerai pas de la tâche de Syrianna et toutes les décisions qui concernent ta protégée seront soumises à ton approbation. Est-ce que ça te convient?

- Tout à fait, Merci… Que fait-on maintenant? Tu as une idée? Demanda Vana

- Peut-être, mais je dois mettre au point quelques détails et soumettre mon idée au Grand Valar. Dit le Valar.

- Pourquoi à Manwë?

- Parce qu'il est la clé du succès de notre mission. S'il accepte ma proposition, nos chances de réussite sont encore meilleures. Dit Mandos avec bonne humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes comme solution? Demanda-t-elle

Mandos sourit en coin et lui dit avec enthousiasme. Il se redressa fièrement et se bomba le torse. Il lui dit alors :

- Quelque chose qui n'a jamais été fait et qui risque de faire beaucoup jaser. Mais il nous faut l'approbation de Manwë d'abord avant d'agir. Si tout se passe comme je le souhaite nous pourrons commencer notre travail.

- Et s'il refuse? Demanda Vana inquiète

- Il ne pourra pas refuser, surtout si le mage blanc est impliqué. Fais-moi confiance. Il ne pourra pas refuser ce que je lui suggère, crois-moi. Dit Mandos avec fierté.

Fin du chapitre


	17. Chapter 16  Des aveux inattendus

Chapitre 16 – Des aveux inattendus

Deux jours après son entretien avec le roi, Syrianna avait changé d'auberge tous les jours. Elle savait que Gandalf ferait tout pour l'a retrouvé. Mais pour elle, il était hors de question de le revoir, pas dans le moment, pas avant d'avoir libéré Boromir du lien qui le rattachait à elle. Elle repoussait l'inévitable et elle savait qu'elle devrait y faire face à un moment ou un autre.

- Vous avez l'air bien triste aujourd'hui. Vous l'êtes même plus qu'hier. Dit Boromir en voulant lui remonter le moral.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire en coin et lui dit calmement :

- j'ai mes raisons, et vous les connaissez. J'ai crus que le revoir me donnerait la force de mettre mon plan à exécution, mais c'est plus difficile que je ne le croyais.

- Alors vous allez abandonner l'idée de vengeance qui ronge votre cœur? Dit-il presque heureux.

Syrianna le regarda étonné et se rendit compte qu'il espérait qu'elle change d'idée. Elle ne put retenir son sourire et dû admettre qu'il était d'un charme fou. Elle ignorait depuis quand elle l'appréciait autant, mais chose certaine, il avait été présent pour elle suite à sa visite au palais.

Elle se surprit même à souhaiter être consolé par des bras puissant comme les siens. Mais c'était un esprit et rien d'autre. Par contre, il fredonnait le soir lorsqu'elle se couchait et sa voix apaisante calmait son cœur lourd. C'était son sourire qu'elle voyait le matin à son réveil et en y pensant bien, c'est ce qui lui manquerait le plus lorsque tout sera fini. Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et il sourit en l'a voyant le dévisager. Il lui dit alors avec humour :

- Qu'est-ce que vous regarder comme ça? J'ai l'impression que vous me déshabillez du regard!

Syrianna ne s'attendait pas à une remarque de ce genre et se mit à rire aux éclats. Elle sentit la nervosité l'a gagné et rougit violemment. Elle détourna le regard et elle baissa les yeux. Boromir sentait qu'elle se détendait et lui dit :

- Vous êtes tellement plus jolie lorsque vous souriez. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, c'est plus agréable de vous voir de bonne humeur. Si j'étais fait de chair et de sang, je vous ferais la cour sans hésiter. Dit il en lui faisant un sourire qui fit battre le cœur de Syrianna rapidement.

Elle se mit à rire plus encore et lui dit malicieusement :

- Vous êtes un vrai séducteur ma parole. Vous n'auriez sans doute pas levé les yeux sur moi. Vous auriez trouvé beaucoup plus intéressant qu'une simple fille du peuple. Dit-elle en riant.

- N'en soyez pas si sur, jeune fille, Vous pourrez demander à Faramir que j'étais plutôt actif. Ma première conquête fut une servante de mon père. Elle était absolument ravissante. Dit-il d'un air rêveur.

Syrianna ne pu retenir un fou rire et lui dit moqueusement :

- Comme toutes les autres par la suite je suppose.

- Disons que je ne me suis pas privé… malheureusement pour moi, ce n'est pas l'homme qu'elles aimaient, mais le capitaine en chef de la tour blanche ou le fils de l'intendant. Dit-il tristement.

- Mais moi, j'aurais aimé connaitre Boromir du Gondor. Dit-elle avec douceur.

Boromir l'a regarda avec surprise et lui demanda avec enthousiasme :

- C'est vrai? Vous auriez aimé me connaitre de mon vivant? Alors je peux dire que vous ne me détestez pas ! dit Boromir

Syrianna rougit confuse et détourna le regard pour ne pas croiser son regard. La conversation prenait une tournure un peu trop personnelle. Boromir s'en rendit compte et pour ne pas l'embarrasser d'avantage, il lui dit :

- Je me sens flatté et très content. J'ai dans ce cas le privilège d'être dans vos bonnes grâces.

Syrianna ne put retenir un sourire. Elle aimait son humour particulier. C'était vraiment un moment agréable pour elle. Boromir se rendit près de la fenêtre et regarda dehors afin de laisser la jeune femme tranquille un moment. Seulement, ce qu'il vit le fit réagir immédiatement et dit :

- Faramir… Faramir est là!

Syrianna vint le rejoindre rapidement et sans perdre une minute, elle sortie de la chambre. Boromir fut surpris par sa réaction et la suivit dans les escaliers en lui demandant :

- Mais pour l'amour du ciel, ou est-ce que vous allez comme ça?

- Je vais parler à votre frère. Peut-être que sans la présence du roi ou du magicien, il aura plus de facilité à me parler. Il sera peut-être moins intimidé. Dit-elle en poursuivant sa course jusqu'à l'avant du cortège.

Boromir ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et l'à laissa agir à sa guise. Syrianna courait près de la monture de Faramir et lui dit :

- Monseigneur, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous, c'est de la plus haute importance

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je regrette. Prenez rendez-vous avec mon assistant. Dit Faramir sans l'a regardé.

Boromir fronça les sourcils étonné par l'attitude de son frère. Il n'avait jamais été du genre prétentieux, mais là, il jouait un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Syrianna le regarda inquiète et comprit qu'elle devait agir rapidement sentant qu'elle devait attirer son attention, elle lui dit :

- J'ai déjà pris rendez-vous, Monseigneur, mais lorsque je fus reçu, ce fut le roi qui me rencontra. Dit-elle

- Cette fois, Faramir arrêta sa monture pour la regarder avec curiosité. Il dit à Syrianna :

- Le roi? Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas été au courant?

- Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je vous dévoile le but de ma présence à Minas Tirith. Dit-elle cette fois fermement.

Faramir se sentit menacé. Jamais Aragon n'aurait volontairement caché une demande d'audience sans une bonne raison. Il regarda la jeune femme d'un air soupçonneux et lui dit sur la défensive :

- Le roi agit toujours dans l'intérêt de ses collaborateurs. Il avait surement ses raisons pour ne pas m'avoir prévenu de votre visite… Je regrette mais, il vous faudra suivre la procédure habituelle pour me rencontrer.

Syrianna fut prise au dépourvus et elle devait agir et vite. Elle saisit les rennes de son cheval et lui dit:

- Monseigneur, je suis Syrianna, guide de l'esprit. Je ramène votre frère chez lui.

Fin du chapitre


	18. Chapter 17 Rencontre avec l'Intendant

Chapitre 17 - Une première rencontre avec l'Intendant

Faramir savait que ce jour était proche, il l'avait sentit il n'y a pas si longtemps. Il se souvint que le magicien lui avait recommandé de ne rien faire sans l'avoir consulté. Seulement, selon ses dires, il avait été écarté lors de son rendez-vous. Il eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi et il avait bien l'intention d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire. Pour s'assurer que cette fois il pourrait entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, Faramir l'entraina dans un jardin derrière la maison des Intendants. Boromir ne pu retenir un sourire en coin et dit comme pour lui-même :

- C'est la maison ou habitait mon grand-père. Faramir et moi venions nous cacher ici lorsque nous voulions échapper à la colère de notre père. Que de souvenir…

Syrianna sourit en coin et sans rien dire, elle enregistra dans sa mémoire cette information qui pourrait lui être utile plus tard. Elle suivit Faramir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête dans un endroit ou il savait qu'ils seraient seul. Il ne lui offrit pas de siège ni de boisson et il lui fit face pour lui dire rapidement et de façon inquiétante :

- Comment avez-vous put le retrouver? Nous avons tout fait pour tenter de récupérer son corps et nous n'avons rien trouvé. J'ai du mal à comprendre que vous ayez pu et pas moi. Je suis son frère et….

- Vous n'êtes pas guide de l'esprit, Monseigneur, j'ai certain pouvoir qui me permettent de voir l'âme des disparus. Ce n'est pas son corps que je devais retrouver mais son esprit. Il n'a jamais quitté les rives de l'Anduin. J'ai pu voir comment il était mort lorsque j'ai atteins les lieux de son décès. J'ai pu sentir sa présence par la suite. C'est là que je l'ai vue…

- Mais comment avez-vous sut que c'était lui….

- La main des Valars m'a guidé. Je savais que je le verrais et que lui aussi pourrait me voir. Dit-elle calmement.

Faramir ne pu rien dire de plus et l'a regarda encore confus. Il regardait autour d'elle et lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il est….

- Oui, toujours. Il est mon ombre en permanence et je dois avouer que c'est parfois embarrassant. Dit-elle avec humour

Faramir sourit aussi, ce qui permit à Syrianna de sentir le jeune Intendant moins nerveux. Elle regarda du coté de Boromir qui en avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais ce que lui dit Faramir fit rougir Syrianna plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue lorsqu'il lui dit :

- Connaissant Boromir, il a dû essayer de vous espionner, vous êtes une jolie femme et le genre qu'il apprécie. Dit l'intendant pour la faire rire.

Mais elle rougit en baissant les yeux. Elle put entendre Boromir dire frustré :

- Je ne vous ai pas espionné…. Je sais tenir ma place, je suis un gentilhomme…. Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué….

Syrianna rugit pour faire comprendre à Boromir que l'instant était mal choisi pour faire ce genre de blague. Faramir fronça les sourcils à son air et la jeune femme lui dit rapidement :

- Il a été discret et n'a jamais transgressé les règles que je lui ai imposées. Mais il a besoin qu'on lui répète souvent par contre. Dit-elle en souriant.

Faramir sourit reconnaissant bien l'attitude de son frère. Il lui demanda alors un peu timidement :

- Alors, s'il est avec vous en permanence, il est là?... près de vous?... Maintenant?...

- En effet, il est près de moi dans le moment. Vous voulez lui demander quelque chose? Je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais c'est pourtant la vérité. Il est à coté de moi. Dit encore Syrianna en pointant sa gauche ou Boromir se tenait.

- Je vous crois sur parole, Milady, mais j'aimerais quand même m'en assurer. J'ai appris par Gandalf que vous seriez ici pour ramener l'esprit de mon frère et que vous êtes la meilleure dans le domaine. Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de votre bonne foi, seulement, je voudrais être sur que… sans vous offenser….. dit Faramir timidement.

Syrianna sourit au malaise du jeune Intendant et lui dit pour l'aider à se détendre

- Je ne me sens pas offensé au contraire, je suis sur que je saurai répondre à vos questions. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins de votre part. dit Syrianna avec le sourire.

Faramir se sentit rassuré qu'elle accepte de se soumettre à ce genre d'interrogatoire et lui demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il reconnait cet endroit?

Syrianna sourit et lui répondit avant que Boromir de lui réponde :

- C'était l'ancienne maison des Intendants. Vous veniez vous y réfugier dans votre jeunesse pour ne pas être punis par votre père. Dit elle en regardant du coté de Boromir qui lui montrant un arbre près d'un banc qui attira l'attention de la jeune femme.

Syrianna s'y rendit et vit une inscription dans le bois qui l'a fit sourire. Faramir se demandait bien ou elle allait et l'a suivit. Syrianna lui montra l'inscription et lui dit :

- Boromir m'a dit que vous avez appris à vous servir d'un couteau ici. Il y avait inscrit la date de votre premier cours.

Faramir caressa du bout des doigts les marques dans le tronc de l'arbre et ne pu retenir un sourire. Malheureusement, il ne pu rien dire de plus que sa jeune épouse Eowyn vint le rejoindre pour lui dire :

- Pardonnez- moi de vous déranger, mais vous avez un visiteur dit- elle fermement

Faramir fit volte face pour voir entrer dans le jardin, le roi qui venait vers eux d'un pas ferme et décidé. Syrianna se tendit à son approche et poliment s'inclina devant lui. Boromir sentit la tension qui habitait la jeune femme et fit un geste vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle resterait à sa place. Syrianna leva la main pour lui signifier qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Mais ayant déjà fait une sortie en grande pompe chez le roi, elle ne pouvait pas fuir encore une fois. Elle se contenta donc de regarder les deux hommes s'affronter du regard. Aragorn dit alors à Faramir après l'avoir salué :

- Eowyn m'a avisé de la présence de Lady Syrianna. J'aurai préférer vous l'a présenté moi-même, mais il semblerait qu'elle n'a pas la patience de suivre les protocoles. Dit le roi froidement.

Boromir rugit à nouveau et voulu intervenir mais Syrianna regarda le roi en relevant la tête fièrement tout en lui adressant un sourire charmeur et moqueur à la fois. Faramir n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure de la situation et dit :

- Je suis heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, Sir, s'il avait fallu que j'attende le bon vouloir du roi, je serais encore dans l'ignorance que l'esprit de mon frère est dans la cité. Dit-il sèchement.

Aragorn sursauta à son ton de voix et fronça les sourcils. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être mal agit en l'écartant de la visite du guide de l'esprit. Il baissa les yeux tristement et lui dit :

- Je regrette Faramir, mais je voulais…

- Vous vouliez m'épargner je sais, mais je pense que je suis en droit de m'occuper moi-même des histoires de ma famille. Je comprends que je vous ai inquiété avec mes rêves mais maintenant que je sais à quoi m'attendre, je suis en mesure de faire face à cette situation. Dit-il plus durement

Syrianna ne connaissait pas vraiment l'intendant mais elle devait admettre qu'il savait tenir tête au roi lorsque nécessaire. À l'air surpris de Boromir, elle n'avait aucun mal à comprendre que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme que de répondre de cette façon. Elle croisa les bras pour assister en silence à l'affrontement entre les deux hommes. Elle dit alors à Boromir :

- Je croyais que votre frère était du genre pacifique?

- Il l'est en tant normal, mais je crois qu'il a le sens de la famille plus forte que je ne le croyais. Ça fait changement. Dit Boromir amusé

- En autant que ça se limite à ça…

- Ne vous en faites pas, ça n'ira pas plus loin. Du moment que Gandalf ne s'en mêle pas…

A ces mots, Syrianna se tendit. Il avait raison, pourvus que le magicien reste loin d'eux.

Fin du chapitre.


	19. Chapter 18 Des preuves irréfutables

Chapitre 18 - Des preuves irréfutables

Syrianna assistait à l'entretien sans rien dire et Boromir lui dit au bout d'un moment :

- Vous ne voulez pas intervenir?

- Pourquoi? C'est un problème qui ne me regarde pas. Ce n'est pas à moi à m'imposer entre eux. Ils vont bien finir par se rendre compte que je suis témoin de leur échange ridicule…

Syrianna se retourna pour les regarder et s'aperçus que les deux hommes la regardaient. Elle rougit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sans doute entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire à Boromir. Faramir dit alors au roi sans quitter Syrianna des yeux :

- Alors, c'est vrai qu'elle a demandé à me voir! dit Faramir

- En effet, c'est aussi moi qui l'ai reçu. Je voulais m'assurer qu'elle était bien la personne que vous attendiez. Gandalf m'a confirmé par la suite son identité. Malheureusement, Lady Syrianna a quitté tellement rapidement le palais que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de reprendre un autre rendez-vous pour vous. Lorsque nous avons localisé l'endroit ou vous habitiez, vous aviez déjà quitté l'auberge…

- Je tiens à la vie Sir. De plus, votre accueil ne fut pas ce que j'appelle des plus agréables. Je sais quand je suis la bienvenu et quand je ne le suis pas. Dit Syrianna froidement.

Boromir ne pouvait être plus en accord que ça et ajouta au commentaire de la jeune guide :

- Et j'irais jusqu'à dire que c'est indigne d'un roi. Dit-il entre les dents à son oreille.

Syrianna lui lança un regard de feu ce qui fit réagir le roi immédiatement en lui demandant :

- Boromir ne désire surement pas ce genre d'affrontement entre son frère et moi. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il à toujours été très protecteur de Faramir. De plus, mon Intendant n'a pas besoin de vivre plus de peine qu'il en a déjà connus. Ce fut pénible pour lui à une certaine époque et il a eu du mal à reprendre le dessus. Nous avons travaillé fort pour lui redonner le gout à la vie et ce ne fut pas une mince tâche. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il retombe dans la peine et le chagrin….

- Loin de moi cette intention Sir, tout ce que je veux, c'est une possibilité de permettre au Capitaine Boromir de reprendre sa place parmi sa famille et pour ça je dois avoir accès au tombeau des Intendants. Dit-elle avec une arrogance qui fit peur à Boromir.

- Syrianna, je vous en pris…

- Pas cette fois Capitaine, je veux une réponse claire et rien de plus. C'est oui ou non. S'il refuse de me donner accès au caveau familial, j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez trouver le repos…

Faramir se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à l'esprit de Boromir. Il eu un pincement au cœur et regarda son roi d'un air suppliant. Aragorn ne pouvait pas laisser l'esprit de Boromir errer sans but et il secoua la tête positivement. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, il interrompit Syrianna et lui dit avec sérieux :

- Vous ne voyez pas d'objection à ce que l'esprit de Boromir réponde à quelques questions?

Syrianna le regarda avec une certaine arrogance, ce qui fit rugir Boromir à nouveau. Mais par contre, il espérait clouer le bec du roi une bonne fois pour toute. Il dit alors à Syrianna :

- Allez-y, je n'ai pas peur de répondre à ses questions. Dit-il en croisant les bras.

Syrianna leva la tête fièrement et secoua la tête pour signifier son approbation. Elle lui dit :

- Je vous écoute, que voulez-vous savoir?

Aragorn sourit en coin et leva la main afin d'imposer le silence à Faramir et profita de sa surprise pour lui poser la première question.

- Quand nous sommes nous vue pour la première fois?

Boromir rugit mais eu un léger sourire en coin. Il dit à Syrianna :

- Il veut me prendre au piège... Répondez-lui que nous nous sommes vue pour la première fois ici, avec mon grand-père. Il m'avait consolé après une chute. Je m'étais fait mal au genou.

Syrianna reporta son regard sur le roi et lui dit :

- Selon lui, ce fut ici lors d'une de vos nombreuses visitent à son grand-père. Il s'était blessé au genou. Vous l'aviez consolé. Dit-elle

Aragorn ne s'attendait pas à une réponse semblable. Il s'attendait vraiment à autre chose. Mais il ne pouvait dire le contraire, c'était la vérité. Il changea de tactique et lui demanda :

- Ou se trouve la pièce secrète ou il se cachait de son père?

- Dans l'ancienne tour d'argent. Denethor l'a fait condamner après la mort de son père. Dit-elle.

Faramir confirma sa réponse. Mais malgré tout, le roi n'était pas satisfait. Il demanda alors à Syrianna :

- Quel est le nom du seul amant qu'il ait eu?

Syrianna le regarda avec étonnement et se tourna vers Boromir. Seulement, ce dernier garda le silence. Syrianna lui fit un air pour attendre sa réponse qui ne vint pas. Elle commençait à être vraiment nerveuse cette fois et lui dit :

- Alors? Qui est-ce?

Boromir secoua la tête négativement et son regard se porta sur Faramir. Syrianna comprit qui était celui qui fut le seul et unique. Elle regarda Faramir qui rougit sous son regard. Il était lui-même perturbé par la question et elle n'eu aucun mal à comprendre que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait en discuter. Elle soupira lourdement et baissa les yeux. Elle se tourna vers le roi et lui dit :

- Je ne crois pas que la réponse doit être dite devant tout le monde. Dit elle en regardant du coté de la jeune épouse de l'Intendant.

Faramir sut tout de suite qu'elle ne voulait rien dire. Boromir dit à Syrianna :

- Dites lui que je regrette, je n'ai pas tenus ma promesse. J'en ai parlé à Aragorn…

Syrianna soupira tout en secouant la tête négativement et dit en se levant de sa place sentant que l'entretien était sur le point de prendre fin :

- Boromir est désolé de n'avoir pu tenir parole….

Syrianna s'inclina devant le roi et l'Intendant et prit le chemin qui menait hors du jardin. Elle dit un peu avant de sortir :

- Je regrette de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, je trouverai un autre moyen d'aider votre frère. Merci de m'avoir reçu tout de même. Dit-elle tristement

Elle reprit le chemin et fut intercepter par Eowyn elle-même qui lui dit :

- Je vous en pris ne partez pas, restez… Faramir, il faut lui donner accès au caveau de la famille des Intendants. Si tu ne le fais pas, il ne sera jamais en paix et toi non plus. Sir, je vous en conjure, accordé lui ce privilège qu'on en finisse. Dit Eowyn avec colère.

Syrianna agrandit les yeux de surprise et surveillait attentivement la réaction du roi et de son Intendant. Boromir était aussi étonné qu'elle et dit :

- Il n'a pas épousé n'importe qui le petit frère. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut la petite Dame.

- On dirait bien oui. Je commence à l'aimer cette Dame, elle me plait beaucoup. Je pense que je pourrais bien m'entendre avec elle. Seulement, je pense que malgré tout, elle connait le secret que son époux et vous partagez. Dit Syrianna avec compassion.

Boromir comprit l'implication de ce qui venait de se passer. Il soupira lourdement et avec tristesse. Syrianna lui dit ensuite pour le rassurer :

- Je vais parler à Lady Eowyn et lui faire comprendre. Peut-être me croira-t-elle…

Elle n'eu pas le loisir de poursuivre la conversation avec l'esprit de Boromir qu'elle put entendre Faramir dire au roi :

- Avec votre permission Sir, je vais faire ouvrir le tombeau de la famille. Je sais maintenant que Boromir est de retour.

Fin du chapitre


	20. Chapter 19  Eowyn

Chapitre 19 - Eowyn

Ce fut avec soulagement que Syrianna apprit de la bouche même de Faramir que le caveau des Intendant lui serait ouvert. Elle sentit la fin de cette aventure s'achever et malgré le court délai qu'il restait, elle voulait s'assurer que tout était près pour accueillir le grand Capitaine de la Tour Blanche dans son humble demeure pour l'éternité. Elle fut invité par l'Intendant, à séjourner chez lui jusqu'au moment du transfert de l'âme de Boromir parmi ses ancêtres.

Syrianna avait accepté surtout pour permettre à Boromir de voir pendant un certain temps son frère et sa famille. Elle prit soin de tout préparer pour une brève cérémonie qui aurait lieu dans la crypte quelques jours avant la fin de son délai de grâce. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de prendre une journée de repos et profita du jardin de l'Intendant pour calmer sa nervosité.

Depuis son arrivé à la cité et sa rencontre avec son mentor, elle n'avait pas revus Gandalf. Elle se doutait qu'il voulait se tenir loin d'elle afin de lui permettre de terminer sa tâche avec Boromir. Mais elle n'était pas sans savoir qu'il serait présent lors de la libération de l'esprit du Gondorien. Elle avait beaucoup de chose à penser et elle pu se concentrer pendant sa ballade. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle était observée par la jeune épouse de Faramir, qui la scrutait attentivement. Syrianna marchait vers la source et s'arrêta afin de respirer profondément l'air frais du matin.

- Vous permettez que je vous tienne compagnie? Dit Eowyn qui vint la rejoindre.

Boromir sourit en voyant sa belle-sœur et dit à Syrianna :

- Attention, la maitresse de maison est en vue. Prenez garde de ne pas vous faire embrocher par elle. Elle est redoutable avec une lame. Dit Boromir.

Syrianna sourit et s'inclina devant Eowyn. Cette dernière secoua la tête négativement et lui dit avec chaleur et amabilité :

- Je vous en pris, ne faites pas ça. Je ne suis pas assez important pour mériter autant de respect.

- Mais vous êtes l'épouse de l'Intendant, une personne importante pour le royaume. Dit Syrianna avec surprise.

- Faites attention quand même, elle n'était pas la Dame Protectrice du Rohan pour rien. Ajouta Boromir à l'oreille de son guide.

Syrianna soupira lourdement et dit à Eowyn qui lui fit un air confus :

- Boromir me dit que vous êtes une femme à l'avant-garde de son temps. Ce qui je pense ne plait pas à tout le monde.

Eowyn sourit amusé par sa remarque mais par curiosité lui demanda :

- Il est à coté de vous? De quel coté?

Syrianna lui indiqua sa gauche et Eowyn baissa la tête légèrement pour le saluer. Elle lui dit avec curiosité :

- Est-ce qu'il entend tout ce que je dis?

- Oui, il entend tout. Il vous salue aussi. Dit Syrianna avec le sourire.

Eowyn parut inquiète tout à coup et lui demanda :

- Ça ne vous inquiète pas qu'il soit toujours avec vous? Ce doit être un lourd fardeau pour vous que de se sentir épié par une présence constante.

- Au début ça l'était, mais plus maintenant. J'ai l'habitude depuis le temps que je guide des âmes à destination. Pour le cas de Boromir, ce fut même un plaisir. Il fut de compagnie agréable. Dit-elle en souriant à l'esprit du Gondorien.

Boromir sentit une bonne dose de fierté s'emparer de lui et se bomba le torse d'orgueil. Seulement, il senti la tension augmenter chez son guide lorsqu'Eowyn lui dit :

- Pas étonnant que vous soyez reconnus comme étant la meilleure dans votre domaine en terre du milieu. Vous avez eu le meilleur professeur qui soit en Gandalf.

Boromir lui fit un air suppliant et lui dit pour la calmer :

- Elle ne sait rien du conflit qui vous oppose avec Gandalf. Alors soyez indulgente avec elle. Répondez le plus simplement possible.

Syrianna prit une profonde respiration et se força à sourire et lui répondit :

- Il est vrai que Gandalf m'a beaucoup aider dans le passé, mais je me suis faite moi-même, il n'y est que pour très peu dans mon attitude professionnelle. Dit-elle un peu plus durement.

Eowyn la regarda avec surprise et Syrianna comprit qu'elle n'avait pas sut tenir sa place. Elle baissa les yeux et dit à Eowyn :

- Veuillez me pardonner, je me sens nerveuse à l'approche du jour de sa libération. C'est souvent comme ça un peu avant la fin. J'ai agit de façon déplacé et je m'en excuse. Dit Syrianna.

- Il n'y a pas d'offense ne vous en faites pas. Je peux comprendre que ce que vous faites n'est pas toujours facile. Un esprit c'est un peu comme un vivant, il faut savoir le contrôler. Dit Eowyn

- C'est exact, ils ont intérêt à nous écouter s'ils veulent atteindre leur but. Ils savent que sans nous ils ne peuvent rien faire. Dit Syrianna en riant légèrement.

- Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, ne vous en faites pas. Dit Boromir en grognant.

Syrianna regarda du coté du Gondorien qui ne semblait pas s'amuser du tout. Elle dit ensuite à Eowyn :

- Il fut même des plus coopératifs je dois dire. Il a été un des rares à comprendre ce que je vivais. Il a été présent pour moi lors de moment difficile. Dit-elle avec douceur.

- Selon Faramir, son frère a toujours sut comment s'y prendre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Dit Eowyn

- Bien sur que je sais ce que je veux. Je suis Boromir du Gondor et pas n'importe qui, même si dans le moment je ne suis pas grand-chose. Dit Boromir tristement.

Syrianna lui fit un air tendre et dit sans le quitter des yeux :

- Il va me manquer après sa libération c'est sur. J'avais pris l'habitude de le sentir près de moi. Mais dans deux jours, ce sera finit et une nouvelle mission m'attend. Dit-elle en revenant vers Eowyn avec détermination.

Boromir fronça les sourcils et regarda son guide inquiet. Eowyn lui demanda alors :

- Vous avez déjà une autre âme à guider?

- Non, pas ce genre de tâche, mais quelqu'un que je dois voir….

- S'il vous plait Syrianna, ne pensez pas à ça tout de suite. N'oubliez pas que je suis là…. Dit Boromir avec insistance.

Syrianna regarda cette fois du coté du Gondorien et ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Je ne peux rien faire avant d'avoir libérer Boromir. Après je serai libre de faire ce que je veux et poursuivre ce que je voulais faire depuis longtemps. Dit-elle en fixant ensuite, un point devant elle

Boromir savait que cette fois, rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête. Il ne pourrait pas l'arrêter, il n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire changer d'avis. Il devait faire quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi…..

Eowyn se rendit compte qu'elle avait un air plutôt triste. Elle posa une main rassurante sur son bras et lui dit :

- Je sens que son départ prochain va vous manquer plus que vous ne voulez l'admettre.

Syrianna ne répondit pas tout de suite et Eowyn sourit en coin à son silence. Elle ne pu retenir un remarque et lui dit :

- Auriez-vous pu aimer un homme comme lui?

Syrianna fut surprise pas sa question et la regarda bouche-bée. Eowyn comprit tout de suite ce qu'elle pensait, et lui dit :

- Je pense que vous auriez aimez un homme comme lui. Dit Eowyn

Syrianna ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un esprit, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre, c'était contre ses principes. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser prendre au jeu de la séduction avec lui? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait d'évident dans ce sens. Boromir voyait bien qu'elle était en pleine réflexion et attendit sa réponse avec impatience. Il lui dit alors pour qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui :

- Syrianna…. Est-ce que c'est vrai?... Vous ressentez quelque chose pour moi?... Vous…

Syrianna le regarda de ses yeux brillants et il sut que c'était vrai. Il fit un pas vers elle et lui dit avec douceur :

- Oh Syrianna!... Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé?...

Syrianna prit une bonne respiration et fit face à Eowyn en lui disant avec fermeté :

- J'aurais sans doute aimé un homme comme lui, mais malheureusement, c'est impossible. Il n'est pas fait de chaire et de sang, ce n'est qu'un esprit qui va retrouver sa place auprès de sa famille. Dit-elle en voulant s'éloigner de l'épouse de l'Intendant.

- Mais malgré qu'il soit un esprit, vous avez développé des sentiments pour lui. Dit Eowyn

Cette fois la jeune guide ne pouvait nier d'avantage les dires de la belle-sœur de Boromir. Elle baissa les yeux et réfléchit à une réponse non compromettante. Mais en levant les yeux sur Eowyn, elle croisa le regard de Boromir. Elle sut qu'elle se mentait à elle-même depuis un bon moment déjà. Boromir lui dit alors:

- Moi aussi j'aurais aimé vous rencontrer de mon vivant, je crois que j'aurais pu aimer une femme comme vous… de tout mon cœur. Dit-il avec tendresse.

Eowyn sentait que l'un comme l'autre parlaient avec leurs yeux. Par contre, elle commit une maladresse en disant :

- Je suis sur que Gandalf aurait été bien content….

- Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, Milady, Gandalf n'a jamais apprécié l'ainé de Dénéthor de toute façon. Dit elle brusquement en haussant le ton.

Boromir soupira bruyamment et secoua la tête négativement. Syrianna se rendit compte qu'elle avait réagit trop promptement. Elle recula de la proximité de la jeune épouse de Faramir et lui dit en s'éloignant d'elle :

- Je… suis désolé… je n'aurais pas dû vous parler sur ce ton… Je vais me retirer sur le champ. J'ai besoin de repos pour la suite des évènements. Dit-elle en quittant le jardin rapidement.

Boromir la suivit mais Syrianna s'arrêta à l'entrée du jardin et leva la main pour signifier au Gondorien de s'arrêter à son tour. Elle lui dit alors sans le regarder :

- Non... vous, vous rester loin de moi pour le moment. J'ai besoin de réfléchir… laissez moi seul. Dit-elle

Boromir secoua la tête et resta sur place. Il se retourna vers Eowyn pour voir de la tristesse dans son regard. Cette fois, il avait besoin de l'aide de Mandos. Il regarda le ciel et pria pour le faire venir près de lui au plus vite.

Fin du chapitre.


	21. Chapter 20 Le retour de Vana

Chapitre 20 - Le retour de Vana

Syrianna s'était isolé dans sa chambre pour réfléchir. Ce qu'elle venait de constater lui faisait peur et elle avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse d'un fantôme… c'était impossible et complètement inimaginable. Elle ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver le sommeil lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière lui dire :

- Je vois que la vérité est parfois difficile à comprendre. Ce n'est pourtant pas rare qu'un guide se prenne d'affection pour l'âme d'un défunt. Mais j'avoue dans ton cas ce fut plus long que je ne le prévoyais. Dit la valar.

Syrianna leva ses yeux sans expression et lui dit avec indifférence :

- Il aurait été préférable que je ne connaisse pas cette émotion. C'est contre nature vous ne pensez pas?

- C'est un peu étrange j'en conviens, mais pas anormal. La plupart des guides de l'esprit ont senti les élans du cœur une fois dans leur carrière. Tu es l'une des rares exceptions à ne pas avoir succombé aux charmes de l'un de tes sujets. Tu avais besoin de ça pour connaitre ta vrai place. Mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis venu te voir. Dit la valar en lui souriant avec affection.

- Ah Non! Pourquoi alors? Demanda Syrianna intriguée

- Et bien, j'ai soumis ta requête à Manwë concernant un moment de paix et de tranquillité que tu as demandé et après réflexion, il est d'accord pour te permettre de ne plus travailler pour quelque temps. C'est bien ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas? Dit Vana

- Oui en effet, c'est ce que j'ai demandé…. Dit Syrianna un peu surprise par ce que lui disait la valar.

Elle savait que cette permission entrainait autre chose et elle fronça les sourcils en lui demandant soupçonneuse :

- Et ce moment de repos va durer combien de temps?

Vana haussa les épaules et lui dit de façon un peu ignorante :

- Ce sera à Manwë de décider. Il n'a pas précisé combien de temps, mais je suis sur que ce sera pour un bon moment.

- Et je suis sensé faire quoi pendant cette période de repos? J'imagine que je dois être à votre disposition en cas d'urgence! Dit Syrianna sur un ton frustré.

- Non, pas que je sache. Mais par contre, il y a une chose que tu devras faire. Dit Vana en approchant la jeune femme.

- Ah! Nous y voilà, je savais bien qu'il y aurait une condition… Qu'est ce que ce sera? Dit Syrianna en levant les bras au ciel.

- Rien de bien difficile en fait. Manwë pense que tu devrais profiter de ton temps libre pour te donner une chance à une vie normale. Dit Vana fièrement.

Syrianna l'a regarda avec surprise et ne put retenir une remarque cinglante :

- Mais je ne peux pas vivre une vie normale et vous le savez… Pas après ce que j'ai vécus. C'est impossible pour moi de reprendre une vie comme tout le monde. Je n'ai pas de famille, je n'ai pas de maison, je n'ai pas….

- Tu n'en as pas besoin puisque tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ici. Tout ce que tu auras à faire c'est de vivre comme une bonne citoyenne de la cité. Tu pourras même te permettre de chercher un compagnon de vie…

- Jamais, je ne suis pas prête à ça. C'est impossible pour moi de… je ne pourrai pas faire ça… personne ne voudra d'une femme comme moi…

- Tu n'en sais rien. Tu n'as même pas essayé encore. Donne-toi au moins le temps d'y réfléchir et qui sais? Peut-être trouveras-tu quelqu'un qui pourra te faire oublier ce qui rend ton cœur si triste. De toute façon, Manwë t'a accordé ce que ton cœur désirait le plus alors à toi d'en user comme bon te semble. Dit Vana en la quittant pour retourner vers la lumière qui l'avait amené près de Syrianna.

- Il est vrai que je désirais un moment de repos sans guider d'âme, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que mon cœur à toujours désiré. Dit Syrianna plus calmement.

- Tu m'as pourtant demandé du temps.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai demandé, mais c'est d'arrêter entièrement ce travail que j'aurais voulu. Mais je me contenterai de ça pour le moment. Ça me donnera amplement le temps de faire autre chose. Je trouverai bien un moyen de… Dit Syrianna en sentant que ce serait une belle occasion pour régler ses problèmes avec son entourage.

- Un moyen de quoi? Je sais à quoi tu penses Syrianna et je te conseille fortement d'y renoncer. Si tu mets ta vengeance à exécution, tu risques de trouver l'éternité pénible à vivre. Dit Vana d'un air menaçant.

Syrianna lui fit un air moqueur qui fit peur à Vana. Cette dernière leva la tête et lui dit fermement.

- Réfléchi bien à ce que tu vas faire jeune fille, Manwë ne sera pas aussi clément que moi si tu agis sans réfléchir.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire et personne ne m'en empêchera. Ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ma vie. Dit Syrianna plus froidement cette fois.

- Dans ton cas, oui. Mais sache que les valars n'agissent jamais sans raison. Tout ce que je te demande c'est d'être patiente et de prendre le temps qui t'est accordé pour faire le ménage dans ta tête et ton cœur. Je suis sûr que tu comprendras bien des choses et que tu prendras la bonne décision concernant ton projet de vengeance. Dit Vana sévèrement.

- Je sais ce que je fais. Et je n'aurai aucun regret. Dit Syrianna durement.

- Alors soit!... j'espère que tu trouveras la lumière de la vérité quelque part dans ton cœur et que tu sauras être bien guidé. C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons Syrianna, je souhaite que tu trouves la paix de l'âme et du cœur. Bonne chance pour l'avenir. Dit Vana en se dirigeant vers la lumière.

Syrianna ne comprit pas sur le moment ce que lui disait Vana, mais au moment où la valar entrait dans la lumière, elle lui dit :

- Que voulez-vous dire au juste? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre? Vous ne me contacterez plus pour guider des âmes perdues? Demanda Syrianna intriguée.

- Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour ça puisque tu as décidé de ce que tu ferais dans tes temps libres.

Et sur ces paroles incompréhensibles pour Syrianna, Vana disparue pour retourner auprès des valars. Seulement, elle rencontra au passage Mandos qui lui se rendait auprès de Boromir et lui dit :

- J'espère que ton plan va fonctionner, parce que ma protégée est bien décidée à aller de l'avant avec son projet, même si je sais qu'elle n'en aura pas le courage. Dit Vana déçu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Vana, c'était à prévoir. Mais je pense que tu as mis un doute dans son esprit. Elle commence à réaliser qu'elle n'a pas la force mentale pour faire souffrir personne… De plus, je pense savoir ce que son cœur désir vraiment. C'est mon tour maintenant, souhaite-moi bonne chance avec lui. Dit Mandos en souriant.

Vana lui fit un air moqueur et le salua tout en secouant la tête négativement. Pourvu que tout fonctionne comme prévu. Mais elle avait un plan de rechange au cas ou… Pour elle, le bonheur de Syrianna était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Elle serait heureuse, d'une manière ou d'un autre avec ou sans son accord. Vana y verrait personnellement.

Fin du chapitre.


	22. Chapter 21 Un cadeau pour Boromir

Chapitre 21 – Un cadeau pour Boromir

Boromir avait beau crier le nom de Mandos sur tous les toits qu'Il lui semblait que personne ne l'entendait. Il faisait le tour des limites de la distance qu'il pouvait parcourir en priant parfois en silence et d'autre fois en hurlant. Il était découragé et prit place au pied d'un arbre du jardin. Son attente ne pas longue puisqu'il entendit la voix du valar :

- Ça va… ça va, je vous ai entendu. Vous n'avez pas à crier comme vous le faites. Dit Mandos en le regardant sévèrement.

- Mais ou étiez-vous? Ça fait des heures que je vous cherche. Qu'est-ce qui vous à retardé? Dit Boromir avec impatience.

Mandos fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras pour le regarder de toute sa hauteur. Boromir rougit et baissa la tête honteux. Mandos voyait qu'il était anxieux de connaitre le but de sa visite et lui dit :

- Premièrement, vous avez perdus la notion du temps, cher ami. Il y a à peine quelques minutes que vous cherchez à me rejoindre. Deuxièmement, si je ne vous ai pas répondus immédiatement c'est que j'étais occupé avec Manwë, le grand valar, qui me donnait la réponse à ma demande. Troisièmement…

Cette fois, Mandos ne le laissa pas terminer. Il leva la main pour le faire taire et lui dit :

- Troisièmement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. Dit le valar en souriant

Boromir perdit le fil de son idée et le regarda avec surprise. Il lui demanda alors :

- Une bonne nouvelle? Et bien moi j'ai une faveur à vous demande…

- Votre faveur ne vaut pas la nouvelle que j'ai à vous communiquer. Vous apprécierez j'en suis persuadé. Alors! Vous voulez entendre ma bonne nouvelle?

Le Gondorien haussa les épaules et lui indiqua qu'il était près à écouter ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

- Si j'ai tardé à venir vous voir c'est que j'étais en consultation avec Manwë. Je lui avais fait une proposition concernant Syrianna et il voulait en discuter avec moi. Dit Mandos

- C'est-à-dire? Dit Boromir intrigué

- Nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que Syrianna avait besoin de prendre du recul et de s'arrêter un peu. Comme il est hors de question qu'elle se donne la mort, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions lui offrir son désir le plus cher. Dit Mandos.

- Mais son désir le plus cher est de ne plus être guide de l'esprit. Vous savez comme moi que ce n'est plus possible pour elle maintenant. Dit Boromir sur la défensive.

- Vous croyez?... Sachez que tout est possible pour les valars. Dit Mandos.

Boromir fronça les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre et lui dit :

- Vous voulez me dire que vous pouvez guérir son mal? Mais même si vous le faites, il lui faudrait rencontrer quelqu'un rapidement qui accepterait de…

Il se tut en voyant l'air moqueur du valar. Il était vraiment confus cette fois et fixa Mandos pour qu'il poursuivre son idée.

- Nous connaissons un homme qui serait prêt à lui accorder cette joie. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je parle? Dit Mandos

- Non, je ne vois pas… Je serai libéré du lien qui nous unis sous peu et qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'elle fera? Elle ne se lancera pas à la recherche d'un mari pour…

- Ce n'est, en effet, pas ce qu'elle va faire. Dès qu'elle vous aura libéré du lien, elle aura dépensé une très grande quantité d'énergie. Elle ne sera pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle sera trop faible pour agir. Dit encore le valar.

- Elle le fera plus tard de toute façon. Rien ne l'empêchera d'agir lorsqu'elle sera sur pied. Dit Boromir.

- Sauf si une vie grandit en elle. Ajouta Mandos.

Boromir laissa échapper un léger crie de surprise. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas de quoi il voulait parler. Il lui dit alors :

- Je ne saisis pas ce que vous essayez de me dire. Comment peut-elle avoir un enfant sans avoir connus l'amour? Ce n'est pas en lui disant qu'elle n'est plus stérile qu'elle changera d'avis. Vous ne semblez pas le comprendre ça. Dit Boromir sèchement.

Mandos ne pu retenir un sourire et lui dit sur un ton amusé :

- Vous voulez connaitre la suite de ma discussion avec le grand valar?... Bon, maintenant écoutez, c'est là que ça devient intéressant pour vous.

- Dans quel sens? Demanda Boromir.

- En concevant une vie rapidement. Et pour ça, elle a deux jours pour ce faire. Dit Mandos en se rendant vers la sortie du jardin.

- Deux jours? Mais c'est impossible! Elle ne connait personne! Qui serait assez fou pour…

Boromir cette fois comprit ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Mandos. Il le rejoignit et lui fit face en lui disant :

- Vous voulez dire que vous me permettriez de… Je pourrais être celui qui…. Vous êtes sérieux? Demanda Boromir avec espoir.

Mandos secoua la tête positivement et se mit à rire avec bonne humeur. Il lui dit en poursuivant sa route vers la maison :

- Nous avons remarqué qu'elle appréciait votre présence. De plus, elle n'a pas caché à Lady Eowyn son intérêt pour vous. Alors, si vous croyez que….

- Mais je suis mort! Dit Boromir avec désespoir

- Et alors? Je vous ai dit plutôt que rien n'est impossible pour les valars. Si vous acceptez de concevoir cette vie avec elle, vous aurez l'espace d'une nuit un corps de chaire et de sang. Mais attention! Uniquement cette nuit et strictement dans sa chambre à elle. Vous ne pourrez en sortir et personne ne pourra y entrer. Lui dit Mandos très sérieusement.

Boromir ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il aurait cette chance unique de vivre un moment d'intimité avec cette femme au sourire magnifique. Puis, il eu un doute et demanda à Mandos :

- Et si elle refusait?

- Pourquoi refuserait-elle?... Allons Capitaine Boromir, vous êtes un homme plein de charme. Servez-vous de votre talent de séducteur. Vous avez brisé le cœur de plusieurs Dames autrefois partout ou vous alliez. N'ai-je pas raison?

Boromir rugit et sourit en coin aux paroles du valar. Il devait admettre qu'il avait la réputation d'être un homme très séduisant, mais difficile dans ses choix de partenaires. Il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir bien longtemps qu'il lui répondit :

- Très bien, je vais le faire. Mais comment saurais-je si…

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Nous nous occuperons de ce problème. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et laissez la magie des valars faire le reste. Maintenant, il faut se rendre dans sa chambre afin de procéder au transfert. Dit Mandos en entrainant Boromir vers la maison des Intendants.

Fin du chapitre.


	23. Chapter 22 Pour sauver Syrianna

Chapitre 22 – Pour sauver Syrianna

Depuis que Gandalf avait vue Syrianna, le magicien ne semblait pas dans la meilleure des formes. La plupart des gens de l'entourage du roi, tentait tant bien que mal, de remonter le moral du vieil homme. Eowyn avait fait une tentative auprès de la jeune femme, mais elle s'était butée à une femme agressive dès que le nom du conseiller du roi était prononcé. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que Syrianna ne l'accueillerait pas les bras grands ouverts.

Il avait été heureux de la savoir dans la cité et au palais, seulement, son attitude face à lui l'avait blessé énormément. Il aurait voulue la prendre dans ses bras, la bercer comme autrefois, la consoler. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, elle lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir de contact avec lui. Il avait eu de la peine, mais il savait très bien qu'elle n'agirait pas autrement.

Le jour de la libération de l'esprit de Boromir aurait lieu sous peu et il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'appuie pour les jours suivants. Par contre, accepterait-elle que ce soit lui qui l'aide à reprendre des forces? Il préférait ne pas y penser et décida de voir le moment venus la réaction de la jeune femme. Il était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une brise fraîche balayer son visage. Il savait qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il avait la visite de son maître de l'au-delà. Il soupira lourdement et attendit que l'on s'adresse à lui.

- Je vous trouve bien soucieux mon cher Olorin, Qu'est ce qui vous inquiète comme ça? Vous devriez vous réjouir plutôt et être content de ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle accomplie de grande chose et est reconnus partout en terre du milieu. Vous avez fait d'elle une personne très compétente dans le domaine. Dit le grand valar.

- Je n'ai rien fait de tel, Monseigneur, elle est devenue ce qu'elle est par elle-même. J'aurais bien voulue l'aider mais…

- Allons mon ami, ne vous en faites pas pour elle, elle a appris à la dure et elle a réussit à se remettre de toutes les situations. Vous n'étiez pas là pour l'aider et voyez ce qu'elle fait!

- Je ne crois pas que cette fois elle y parviendra. Il se passe quelque chose que je ne parviens pas à déceler chez elle. Dit Gandalf en fronçant les yeux pour réfléchir.

Manwë secoua la tête positivement et sentit que son ami le mage était enfin près à passer à autre chose. Il lui dit alors pour le provoquer :

Ce n'est pas bien difficile à comprendre, je pense. Elle cherche à vous faire sentir qu'elle n'a pas oublié ce qui c'est passé autrefois.

- Je devine qu'elle cherche un moyen de se venger de mes absences et de ce que je lui ai fais. Dit Gandalf tristement.

- C'est dans ses projets, en effet, mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Là dessus, vous avez tout à fait raison. Elle ne pourra pas aller au bout de sa vengeance. Ça ne sera plus possible après la libération de l'esprit qu'elle guide. Dit le valar.

- Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda Gandalf

- Syrianna n'a pas sa place aux portes de Mandos. Et selon vous, quel est le meilleur moyen de mettre fin a son rôle de guide de l'esprit? Dit Manwë en le regardant malicieusement.

Gandalf avait plusieurs réponses en tête mais une en particulier était plus évidente que les autres et il comprit toute l'horreur de la situation. Il mit sa main sur son cœur et sentit une douleur lui serrer la poitrine. Il dit à Manwë en état de panique :

- Mais on ne peut pas l'à laissé faire une chose pareille! Il faut l'empêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Manwë ne put retenir un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres et d'un claquement de doigt il obligea Gandalf à se calmer. Il dit ensuite au magicien :

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour elle et j'ai déjà quelqu'un sur son cas. Si tout se passe comme prévus, elle ne le fera pas.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur? Elle a toujours été déterminé et elle fera ce qu'elle a décidé peu importe les conséquences. Elle ne renoncera jamais… à moins d'un miracle. Dit encore Gandalf avec chagrin

Manwë était satisfait de la réaction du magicien blanc et pour ne pas le faire languir d'avantage, il lui dit :

- Si je vous disais que j'ai le moyen de faire ce miracle, me croyez-vous?

Gandalf le regarda de ses yeux gris brillants d'excitation. Il se sentait soulagé et voulait en savoir plus, il voulait surtout être certain qu'il avait bien comprit.

- Si vous êtes en mesure de faire ce miracle, je vous en serai a jamais reconnaissant. Qu'elle me haïsse, je n'en ai cure, en autant qu'elle reste en vie. Je pourrai la protéger de loin et veuillez sur elle a distance….

- Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en faire autant, mon ami. Par contre, pour que ce miracle ait lieu, elle doit vivre quelque chose que son corps ne lui a jamais permis de vivre. Dit le grand valar.

- Vous voulez dire que …

- Qu'elle doit connaitre les joies de l'amour. Dit Manwë

- Mais pour ça elle doit rencontrer un homme…

- Mais elle a déjà rencontré un homme, un homme bien, un homme d'honneur. Dit le valar sans en dire trop.

- Syrianna ne fera pas ça. Elle se refuse à une vie normale depuis qu'elle a été attaquée par les orcs. Elle ne voudra jamais se donner une chance à ce bonheur. Elle ne croit pas qu'elle mérite de connaitre la joie d'aimer et d'être aimé. Dit Gandalf en soupirant.

- Syrianna ne refusera pas celui-là. Croyez-moi, il est exactement ce dont elle a besoin. De plus, le tout doit se faire avant la fin de sa tâche avec le Gondorien. Il n'y a qu'après que mon travail pourra commencer avec elle. Dit Manwë

Le grand valar s'éloigna du magicien, mais Gandalf voulue le retenir. Il avait besoin de plus de détails concernant le fameux prétendant de sa fille adoptive et du travail du valar. Il demanda alors :

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous au juste? Qu'est-ce que….

- Désolé mon ami, c'est une surprise. Je vous ferai savoir ce qui en est lorsque tout sera fait. Au revoir Olorin, à notre prochaine rencontre. Dit Manwë en disparaissant dans la lumière divine.

Gandalf n'eu aucune chance de lui poser d'autres questions que Manwë le quitta sans rien dire de plus. Le magicien rugit frustré et jura en silence pour son manque de vigilance.

Fin du chapitre


	24. Chapter 23 Une nuit pour la vie

Chapitre 23 – Une nuit pour la vie

Il n'y avait que dans un bain chaud que Syrianna pouvait se détendre à sa guise. Après la visite de Vana, elle avait besoin d'oublier pour un temps tout ce qui l'entourait. Ce fut donc sans vraiment penser à Boromir qu'elle resta dans l'eau chaude plusieurs heures. Ce fut un léger bruit en provenance de la chambre qui l'obligea à sortir du bain. Elle saisit la couverture pour se couvrir et se rendit à pas de loup jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle sursauta en voyant près de la fenêtre la présence d'un homme qui fixait la rue. Elle eu comme réflexe de saisir son épée mais se rendit compte que l'inconnus portait l'uniforme du Gondor. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'esprit qu'elle guidait. Boromir se tenait là à quelques pas d'elle mais ne la regardait pas. Syrianna sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, il n'avait pas respecté sa demande de l'a laisser seule. Elle lui dit durement :

- Ne vous avais-je pas demandé de ne pas rester dans mon champ de vision? Dit-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Oui, en effet, seulement les règles ont changés depuis quelques minutes. Dit le Gondorien en se retournant vers elle lentement.

Syrianna agrandit les yeux en le voyant à la lumière des bougies. Il n'avait plus l'apparence d'un fantôme, mais d'un homme de chaire et de sang. Boromir lui fit un léger sourire et avança dans sa direction. Syrianna sentit son corps trembler, elle chercha appuis derrière elle et posa une main sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber. Ce qu'elle voyait de lui était irréel, elle voyait un homme au visage bronzé, des yeux d'un vert couleur émeraude… Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots se bloquaient dans sa bouche. De sa main libre, elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle. Dès que Boromir fut à quelques pas d'elle, elle sut qu'il n'était plus un esprit. Elle retint un cri de sa main, ce qui fit rire Boromir.

- Non… c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas être… vous êtes mort!... Mort depuis près de dix années… vous avez l'air tellement réel!... Je dois rêver ça, oui, c'est surement ça, je me suis endormi dans mon bain et… Dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Boromir saisit sa main dans la sienne et l'a retint fermement. Syrianna sentit son cœur battre follement et le regarda avec une certaine crainte. Boromir lui dit :

- Mais je suis réel puisque je peux vous toucher. Ce n'est pas un rêve Syrianna, je suis bien là, en chaire et en os. J'ai obtenu une faveur des valars afin que vous puissiez me voir tel que j'étais autrefois.

Syrianna sentit ses jambes fléchir et se laissa choir sur la chaise derrière elle. Boromir profita de sa confusion pour s'agenouiller devant elle et porter sa main à ses lèvres. Il lui dit alors avec douceur :

- Je suis bel et bien là Syrianna. Je peux enfin vous voir, je peux respirer le parfum de votre peau et toucher vos mains. Je suis émerveillé par ce que je vois, je vous trouve absolument magnifique. Dit-il en l'a regardant dans les yeux.

Syrianna se mit à trembler, mais pas de peur. Elle était confuse certes, mais ce qu'elle vivait était du jamais vue. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir que ce phénomène se soit produit dans le passé. Elle l'aurait su si un de ses collègues avait expérimenté une situation semblable. Boromir se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas si elle devait croire ou non à ce qu'elle vivait et pour mettre plus de poids à ses arguments, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme.

Elle sentit son souffle lui manquer et dès le contact de bouche de l'homme sur la sienne, elle crut mourir en sentant une énorme vague de chaleur envahir son corps de la tête au pied. Jamais de sa vie, elle n'avait connu une sensation pareille. Son souffle devint plus court, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle avait du mal à contrôler les frissons qui secouaient son corps en entier. Lorsque Boromir coupa le contact de ses lèvres des siennes, elle rugit de déception.

Boromir sourit à son impatience et n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que déjà la jeune femme saisit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder avec une joie évidente. Elle lui dit tout exciter :

- Vous êtes là… Vous êtes en vie… c'est un miracle…

- Oui je suis là Syrianna, bien en vie, mais pour une très courte période de temps. Les valars m'ont permis de vivre quelques heures…

- Alors, il faut le dire à tout le monde et…. Dit-elle en voulant se lever

Boromir l'a maintint en place et baissa les yeux en soupirant et lui dit plus tristement cette fois :

- Non, Syrianna, personne ne doit savoir, ni le roi, ni mon frère… personne.

- Mais pourquoi? Demanda t-elle avec désespoir.

- Parce que je suis ici pour vous et pour personne d'autre. Si quelqu'un venait à savoir que je suis de chaire et de sang, l'accès à mon repos éternel me sera interdit.

Syrianna n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Elle savait que les valars pouvaient tout faire, mais là, c'était incroyable. Elle fronça les sourcils en lui demandant :

- Alors, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez demandé à revivre quelques heures en ma compagnie au lieu de passer ce temps avec vos proches? Votre frère? Vos amis?...

- Parce que je voulais avoir le privilège de pouvoir vous tenir dans mes bras, vous embrasser et vous voir dans toute votre splendeur…

Syrianna était bouche bée et Boromir sentit un mouvement de recul et une hésitation. Ce geste lui serra le cœur et il baissa les yeux avec chagrin. Seulement, il ne vit pas l'éclat brillant des yeux de la jeune femme, ni ne sentit le souffle court qu'elle avait. Elle ne lui permit pas de pleurer et instinctivement, elle se jeta à son cou pour prendre elle-même possession de sa bouche dans un baiser rempli de tendresse.

Boromir n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir et resserra son étreinte autour de son corps mince. Il répondait au baiser avec la même affection qu'elle et au bout d'un certain temps, Syrianna le repoussa devant elle et lui demanda :

- Comment vous sentez-vous?

- Plus vivant que jamais. Pour tout vous dire, je me sens magnifiquement bien.

Syrianna lui fit un superbe sourire et Boromir lui dit en caressant son visage du doigt :

- Je vous ai déjà dit que vous devriez sourire plus souvent. Maintenant je le crois plus encore. Vous êtes beaucoup plus jolie quand vous souriez. Dit-il en embrassant ses lèvres à nouveau.

Elle rougit au compliment et sentit un besoin grandissant de vivre plus de la part de cet homme. Boromir put lire sa question dans son visage et sans rien dire, Il se leva, prit Syrianna dans ses bras et l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit. Il lui dit doucement :

- Je n'ai que quelques heures et….

Syrianna déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire et lui dit :

- Alors, profitons du temps qui nous est accordé. Dit-elle en embrassant Boromir avec passion.

Boromir ne se fit pas prier et laissa à son corps la joie de vivre un moment de bonheur dans les bras d'une femme tout à fait extraordinaire.

Fin du chapitre.


	25. Chapter 24 Les derniers préparatifs

Chapitre 24 – Les derniers préparatifs

Syrianna se réveillait lentement et s'étirait langoureusement dans son lit. Elle étendit le bras afin de sentir la présence d'un corps chaud, malheureusement, elle était seule. Elle se releva pour se rendre compte que Boromir n'était pas à ses cotés. Elle regarda partout dans la chambre et vit le Gondorien appuyé à la fenêtre comme la veille. Seulement cette fois, il n'avait plus le teint basané, ni les cheveux d'un blond cendré. Elle comprit assez vite qu'il avait reprit sa place parmi les esprits. Elle soupira tristement et Boromir se retourna pour la regarder et lui dit tout doucement :

- Tu savais que ça ne pouvait pas durer.

- Oui, je le savais… Mais j'espérais que… Tu ne peux pas me blâmer d'y avoir pensé. Dit-elle avec un sourire déçus.

Boromir sourit à son tour mais sans conviction. Il dit alors en s'assoyant près d'elle :

- J'aurais aimé moi aussi vivre plus encore, mais…

Boromir vit la jeune femme secouer la tête positivement et se lever rapidement pour chasser sa peine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne le temps de se faire du chagrin inutilement et lui dit :

- Allons, vient! Il te faut terminer les derniers préparatifs je pense. Faramir t'attend pour te montrer la crypte où tu feras ton numéro de magie.

- Ce n'est pas un numéro de magie, mais une procédure très compliqué et importante. J'avoue que j'ai des choses à faire avant de te libérer. J'aimerais en effet voir ou tu seras logé pour l'éternité. Dit-elle en souriant tout en se levant pour enfiler des vêtements propres.

Par contre, elle devait admettre que le cœur n'y était pas. Elle savait maintenant que la séparation serait difficile et pire qu'elle ne le croyait. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, elle sortie de la chambre pour se rendre dans la salle à manger ou Faramir l'attendait. Il vint au devant d'elle et remarqua son air triste. Il lui demanda inquiet :

- Vous allez bien Milady? La nuit n'a pas été bonne?

Syrianna lui fit un sourire malin et lui répondit :

- La nuit a été excellente, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis toujours un peu triste avant la libération d'un esprit. On s'attache à ceux que nous guidons et je dois admettre que votre frère fut particulièrement agréable à mener. Dit-elle afin de calmer ses craintes.

- Si vous le dites, je vous crois. Êtes-vous prête à voir le caveau des Intendants? Dit- il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui, bien sur, je vous suis. Dit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas.

Faramir l'a conduisit jusqu'à la crypte de la famille et l'invita à y entrer. Il y faisait sombre et humide comme dans tous les tombeaux des grandes familles. Syrianna sentit un long frisson parcourir son corps. Elle sentit une forte puissance émaner de cet endroit et elle ne parvenait pas à en déceler la source. Par mesure de sécurité, elle ordonna à Boromir de rester à l'extérieur du caveau. Elle sentait la présence des gardiens de la mort et ne tenait pas à le perdre si près du but.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours et localisa un cercueil plus récent. Elle s'approcha de l'endroit et posa sa main sur la pierre. Elle demanda à Faramir avec calme :

- C'est le cercueil de Boromir?

- Oui, il est symbolique étant donné que nous n'avons pu y mettre de corps. Dit Faramir un sanglot dans la voix.

Syrianna sentit toute la peine et le chagrin du frère de Boromir dans son cœur et elle lui dit avec compassion :

- Sa place est ici parmi les siens. Et ici c'est chez lui. Dit-elle en l'encourageant d'un sourire.

Faramir lui retourna son sourire et laissa Syrianna faire ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire avant la cérémonie. Syrianna ferma les yeux et se concentra pour sentir la puissance qui entourait les lieux. Ce ne fut pas long qu'elle eu réponse d'un des membres de la famille.

- « Tu as bien travaillé, jeune guide de l'esprit, nous prendrons grand soin de lui. » Dit l'esprit de l'ancien Intendant Echtelion.

- « Et vous êtes?» demanda Syrianna d'une voix ferme

- « Je suis Echtelion, ancien Intendant du Gondor. Je serai présent lors de sa libération. Je l'accueillerai moi-même parmi nous. Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il sera entre bonne main» dit l'esprit d'Echtelion

- « Je n'ai aucun doute que vous lui ferez bon accueil » dit elle en souriant

Faramir l'a regarda faire et fronça les sourcils en l'a voyant sourire. Elle était trop bien concentrée pour qu'elle soit déranger et Faramir se contenta de faire le tour pour vérifier si tout était en ordre. L'esprit d'Echtelion regarda son petit-fils et dit à Syrianna :

- « J'aimerais que tu ais un œil sur lui pour moi. Je sais que ce sera pénible pour lui demain. » dit l'esprit

- « Je ferai ce que je peux. Merci de me permettre de ramener un grand capitaine à son dernier repos» dit-elle humblement

- « Le plaisir est pour moi. Par contre, tu devras agir rapidement, les gardiens de la mort rôdent dans le coin.» Dit-il

- « J'ai sentis leur présence et je ne leur laisserai pas la chance de mettre la main sur lui.» Dit-elle fermement.

Echtelion lui fit un air soupçonneux qui fit douter Syrianna un moment. Saurait-il quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas? Elle lui demanda alors :

- « Dois-je invoquer quelqu'un en particulier?»

- « Sa mère, elle te sera utile »

- « Et son père? »

- « Son père n'est plus disponible » Dit l'esprit un peu durement.

Syrianna ne posa pas plus de question. Elle se doutait bien que la triste fin de l'Intendant Denethor ne fut pas dès plus noble. Elle approuva de la tête et lui dit pour finir :

- « Très bien, je vous verrai demain et vous ramènerez votre petit-fils. » Dit-elle fermement.

- « Je l'attendrai avec impatience. »

Syrianna ouvrit alors les yeux et son regard se porta sur la tombe de Boromir. Elle dit à Faramir :

- Il faudrait faire en sorte que cet endroit soit dégagé. Pas trop de bougie et la bannière de la maison des intendants au pied du cercueil. Lorsqu'il aura atteint sa destination, vous pourrez le recouvrir comme il se doit.

Faramir secoua la tête positivement et laissa Syrianna faire ses recommandations. Elle installa quelques articles nécessaires pour le transfert et une fois fait, elle lui dit :

- Je pense que tout est près pour la cérémonie de demain. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de monde, je n'aime pas agir en public. Dit-elle en examinant une dernière fois les environs.

- Je voulais que ce soit fait dans l'intimité mais, le roi a insisté pour être présent. Il a aussi demandé à quelques personnes de venir rendre un dernier hommage …

- Et je suppose que Gandalf sera présent aussi? Dit-elle froidement.

Faramir baissa les yeux et garda le silence. Syrianna se calma rapidement. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours l'éviter. Il était normal qu'il assiste à la cérémonie en tant que conseiller du roi. De plus, pour le bien de Faramir et la paix de Boromir, elle décida de ne pas faire d'éclat. Elle soupira lourdement et lui dit :

- Ça ne fait rien, je tâcherai de contrôler mes émotions… Venez, nous devons laisser aux esprits de vos ancêtres le temps de se préparer à recevoir votre frère. Dit-elle en sortant de la crypte.

Faramir ne savait pas trop quoi dire lorsqu'elle mentionna ses ancêtres et l'a suivit sans rien dire. Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur le genre de cérémonie que la jeune femme voulait faire. Qui de mieux que Gandalf pour l'informer? Il sourit en coin et ramena Syrianna chez elle.

Fin du chapitre.


	26. Chapter 25 L'apparition

Chapitre 25 – L'apparition

Le matin du grand jour, Syrianna se sentait plus nerveuse que d'habitude. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de cérémonie mais, quelque chose lui nouait l'estomac et son cœur se serrait à chaque minute qui l'a rapprochait de la séparation. Elle avait refusé de manger ce matin là au grand désespoir d'Eowyn. Syrianna lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle avait toujours cette sensation lorsqu'elle effectuait ce genre de processus.

Mais l'épouse de l'Intendant en avait vue d'autre et savait très bien que la présence de Gandalf gênait la jeune femme. Elle se plia malgré tout à ses demandes et laissa Syrianna prendre une simple tisane. Cette dernière se concentra pour bien absorber l'énergie nécessaire pour la rupture du lien qui l'unissait à l'esprit de Boromir. Seulement, une vague de tristesse l'empêcha de trouver le summum de sa concentration et toute l'énergie dont elle avait besoin.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait le libérer sans l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. La présence de Gandalf serait alors utile pour compléter le processus. Il était bien la dernière personne à qui elle voulait demander de l'aide mais…. Faramir sentait lui aussi la tension qui régnait et lui dit alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du tombeau familial :

- Nerveuse?

- Oui, je le suis mais, c'est normal de l'être. Mais j'avoue que je me sens bizarre aujourd'hui. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Dit-elle moins sûr d'elle.

Faramir voyait bien qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout et pour plus de sureté, il resta près d'elle au cas où. Boromir suivait de l'autre coté et dit à la jeune femme :

- Je te trouve bien tendus aujourd'hui. Est-ce que la présence du magicien t'indispose?

- Il est le dernier de mes soucis. Dit-elle entre les dents en le regardant sévèrement.

Boromir savait qu'elle aurait du mal à effectuer la rupture du lien devant la présence de Gandalf. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien de stupide et lui dit :

- La vengeance ne t'apportera rien de bon Syrianna. Ne fait pas cette erreur.

Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment de toute façon. Dit-elle

- C'est parfait alors. Mais sache qu'il n'y a que la voix de ton cœur qui pourra te guider et te permettre de prendre la meilleure décision possible. Penses-y Syrianna, réfléchit bien aux conséquences de ton geste. Parfois, un évènement inattendu peut tout changer. Dit-il en prenant les devants pour entrer dans le caveau des Intendants.

Syrianna ne comprenait vraiment pas ou il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle devait déjà se mettre au travail pour rompre le lien. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la crypte, beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle n'avait pas le choix d'accepter leur présence et soupira lourdement. Elle fit à peine quelques pas qu'elle vit du coin de l'œil le magicien venir vers elle. Il lui dit avec calme:

- Tu as besoin d'assistance pour effectuer le processus? Dit le magicien

- Non merci… pas pour l'instant. Dit-elle indifférente

Et sans attendre sa réponse, elle s'installa au centre de la pièce. Boromir profita de ce moment pour faire le tour de la crypte et examiner le cercueil qui lui était destiné. Elle le regarda avec amusement et d'un signe de tête, fit signe a Boromir de venir près d'elle. Il sourit moqueusement et dit à la jeune femme en regardant le cercueil :

- Quelle charmante attention!

Syrianna ne pu retenir un sourire en coin et prit une profonde respiration. Elle dit alors à l'assemblé présente :

- Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Syrianna, guide le l'esprit et je suis ici pour ramener l'âme du Capitaine Boromir du Gondor a son dernier repos. Je vais d'abord rompre le lien qui nous unis et du même coup ouvrir le passage qui lui permettra de prendre la place parmi ses ancêtres. Je vous demanderais donc de garder le silence jusqu'à ce que le tout soit terminé. Nous allons maintenant commencer la cérémonie. Dit-elle avec sérieux.

Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Elle leva les mains devant elle prononça des paroles que personne ne semblaient comprendre sauf Gandalf et peut-être les quelques elfes présents. Au bout de quelques secondes, une intense lumière envahie les lieux et entoura Syrianna. Elle dit alors à Boromir :

- Entrer dans la lumière Boromir, vos amis auront le privilège de vous voir avant le grand départ.

Boromir s'exécuta et il avança dans le cercle de lumière. Ce ne fut pas long qu'il y eu des exclamations de la part de tous. Faramir avait les larmes aux yeux, le roi et la reine en étaient bouche bée. Eowyn encouragea son époux à avancer vers lui Il dit alors avec un tremblement dans la voix :

- Oh! Boromir… Seigneur… Boromir… dit-il en pleurant.

Gandalf regardait avec admiration le miracle qui s'opérait sous ses yeux. Boromir pouvait voir tous les gens venus le voir pour une dernière fois. Il se tourna légèrement pour sourire à son frère et lui dit :

- Heureux de te revoir Faramir. Tu as l'air en meilleure forme que moi. Dit-il avec tendresse.

- Je vais… bien, merci… Oh Boromir dit-il en hésitant à le rejoindre.

Faramir ne savait plus quoi dire et ce fut à ce moment que Gandalf intervint afin de permettre à Syrianna de maintenir le passage ouvert. Il dit à l'Intendant :

- Vous pouvez vous approcher de lui Faramir. Vous pouvez le toucher aussi. Mais faites vite, ça ne sera pas long avant qu'il ne quitte cette terre à jamais.

Boromir jeta un regard interrogateur vers Syrianna qui confirma de la tête les dires du magicien. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il tendit les bras et Faramir s'y blottit avec joie. Ce fut un moment très émouvant pour tout le monde. La réunion des deux frères fit plaisir à voir. Mais il restait beaucoup à faire et Syrianna sentit qu'elle aurait du mal à se rendre jusqu'au bout du processus sans flancher.

Fin du chapitre


	27. Chapter 26 Le grand départ

Chapitre 26 - Le grand départ

Ce n'était pas rare que les esprits qui retournaient chez eux, prenait un peu de temps pour saluer leurs proches. Malheureusement, Syrianna se sentait faiblir et ses jambes menaçaient de fléchir sous elle. Gandalf se rendit compte que sa concentration commençait à faire défaut. Un très léger bruit se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux et instinctivement il leva les yeux au plafond et sentit la présence des gardiens de la mort. Syrianna aussi avait remarqué la présence des intrus et dû se concentrer plus encore afin de les maintenir le plus loin possible de Boromir. Sans hésiter, Gandalf s'interposa devant eux et d'un mouvement de bras créa un écran de protection autour d'eux. Il dit alors à Boromir :

- Faites vite Boromir, Syrianna ne pourra pas maintenir le passage ouvert encore bien longtemps.

Boromir comprit que le temps pressait et il vit Syrianna commencer à faiblir par manque d'énergie. Elle en utilisait énormément peut-être même trop. Pour lui éviter le pire, il repoussa Faramir devant lui qui comprit à son tour que le temps des adieux étaient venue.

Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir petit frère. Prend soin de toi et… d'elle. Dit Boromir en regardant du coté de Syrianna.

Je ferai en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité, ne t'en fait pas. J'y veillerai personnellement. Dit Faramir.

Puis, il regarda du coté d'Eowyn et l'a salua en lui souriant. Il s'inclina avec respect devant le roi qui ne pu résister à le serrer dans ses bras à la grande surprise de Boromir lui-même. Syrianna sourit à la scène et ne pu retenir une larme. Elle se sentait faiblir de plus en plus et pu entendre Gandalf lui dire avec encouragement :

Résiste Syrianna, c'est presque fini. Je vais t'aider pour la suite. Encore un peu et tout sera accomplie.

Syrianna n'avait pas la force de répliquer et se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle vit ensuite Boromir se tourner vers Gandalf et lui dire :

Soyez tolérant avec elle Mithrandir, elle aura besoin de vous plus que jamais dans l'avenir. Dit Boromir

Je sais, j'ai été avisé de la suite. Dit-il avec compréhension.

Boromir semblait satisfait de sa réponse et lui sourit. Puis, il fit face à Syrianna cette fois et il vit les larmes qui coulaient librement sur son visage. Il cueillit du doigt une larme de sa joue et secoua la tête négativement en lui disant :

Il ne faut pas pleurer pour moi mais, se réjouir. Je suis de retour chez moi et ce grâce à toi. Merci Syrianna, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Dit-il en la regardant amoureusement

Moi non plus je ne pourrai pas t'oublier… jamais. Dit-elle en sanglotant.

Ça c'est certain, tu ne le pourras pas. Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur qui fit se tendre la jeune femme.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire et le regarda curieusement. Il y eu un silence entre eux, puis n'y tenant plus et se moquant des convenances, Boromir entoura la taille de Syrianna de ses bras pour l'embrasser avec passion. Il y eu des exclamations dans l'assemblé mais plusieurs avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui dit alors :

Ce fut un privilège que d'être guidé jusqu'ici par toi. Merci Syrianna, merci

pour tout. Dit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois.

Seulement, ce moment de tendresse eu des conséquences que personnes ne s'attendait. La terre se mit à trembler légèrement et causa une certaine panique parmi ceux qui étaient présent.

Gandalf dû user de sa magie pour éloigner les gardiens qui se rapprochaient dangereusement du passage. Il dit alors à Syrianna avec empressement. :

Syrianna, tu ne peux plus attendre, il doit partir. Dit Gandalf inquiet

Syrianna comprit qu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre et repoussa Boromir au centre de la lumière. Il dit alors à son frère rapidement :

J'embrasserai les parents pour toi….

Puis il se retourna vers Syrianna et lui dit avec le plus de fermeté possible :

- Je suis prêt maintenant. Au revoir Syrianna, nous nous reverrons bientôt…sache que… je t'aime….

Syrianna sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un tour. Elle aurait voulue lui dire quelque chose mais la terre trembla à nouveau et rapidement elle prononça une incantation qui intensifia la lumière autour d'eux. En quelques secondes, le corps de Boromir perdait de sa luminosité et tout doucement il se fonda dans l'intense lumière. Boromir eu juste le temps de saluer tout le monde une dernière fois avant de disparaître à jamais

Lorsque la lumière s'estompa, Syrianna se pencha difficilement pour saisir la bougie qui avait remplacé le corps de Boromir et le déposa sur le cercueil. Elle se sentait à bout de force et en se retournant pour signifier que la cérémonie était terminée, elle se laissa glisser au sol incapable de rester debout plus longtemps. Gandalf se précipita sur elle et l'a souleva dans ses bras pour l'appuyer contre lui. Il lui dit alors avec douceur :

Ça ira Syrianna. Tu as fait du bon travail. Tu peux dormir maintenant, tu l'as mérité. Prends tout le temps nécessaire pour récupérer, je m'occupe de toi. Ne t'en fait pas, je prendrai soin de toi.

Syrianna n'eu pas la chance de répondre qu'elle sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Aragorn l'approcha et lui dit :

A-t-elle besoin d'un guérisseur?

Non, elle n'a besoin que de repos, de beaucoup de repos. Je vais la conduire dans ses appartements avec votre permission. Dit le magicien en sortant du caveau familial.

Au passage, il dit à Faramir qui semblait perturbé par tout ce qu'il venait de voir :

- Faites évacuer tout le monde et assurez-vous que tout est en ordre sauf la bougie qui représente son passage vers l'autre monde. Il faut que la crypte soit bien fermer ensuite. L'esprit de Boromir à besoin de calme pour s'adapter à son nouvel environnement.

Faramir secoua la tête et entreprit de faire sortir tout le monde. Lorsqu'il fut seul, il commença le ménage de la pièce en s'arrêtant devant le tombeau de son frère. Il dit alors avec affection :

Bienvenue à la maison Boromir.

Et il te remercie infiniment. Dit une voix de femme derrière lui.

Faramir fit volte face et crut mourir en reconnaissant la femme devant lui.

Mère…

Fin du chapitre


	28. Chapter 27 Gandalf et Syrianna

Chapitre 27 – Gandalf et Syrianna

Après trois jours d'inconscience, l'état de santé de Syrianna inquiétait tout le monde sauf le magicien. Il se souvint que Manwë lui avait dit qu'il s'occuperait d'elle après la rupture du lien avec l'esprit de Boromir. Seulement, malgré sa respiration régulière, sa température normal et son teint rosé, il semblait à Gandalf que son sommeil était beaucoup plus long que nécessaire. Il passait la majorité de son temps près d'elle, parfois Eowyn ou même la reine Arwen prenait la relève afin de lui permettre de prendre un peu de repos.

Ce fut au matin du cinquième jour que les efforts de tous et chacun furent récompensé lorsque Syrianna ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle avait du mal à se lever tellement sa tête l'a faisait souffrir. Elle ne pouvait pas distinguée clairement son environnement et tenta de se lever. Elle sentit une paire de main l'a rabattre doucement contre l'oreiller et une voix douce et harmonieuse lui dit calmement :

- Doucement Lady Syrianna. Vous êtes encore faible et avez besoin de repos. Vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme.

Syrianna ouvrit les yeux plus grand pour voir que la femme qui était à ses cotés n'était nul autre que la reine Arwen elle-même.

- Votre majesté… Je… Dit-elle nerveusement.

Arwen lui fit un sourire chaleureux et lui dit aimablement pour rassurer la jeune femme :

- Il n'y a pas de majesté ici. Seulement une personne qui prend soin de vous. Je suis même heureuse d'être témoin de votre réveil. Dit Arwen

Syrianna était trop surprise pour dire quoi que ce soit et ne pu que lui répondre :

- Je… je suis confuse, Milady… Pourquoi faites vous ça pour moi.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis la reine du Gondor que je dois arrêter de faire ce que je faisais à Imladris. Je le fais à l'occasion à la maison des guérisons. Votre cas est particulier et Gandalf a demandé à ce que l'on porte une attention spéciale à vos soins. Je suis sur qu'il sera heureux de vous savoir réveillé. Dit la reine.

Syrianna ne pouvait lui réponde mais, ce que venait de lui dire la reine, l'a troublait profondément. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Elle aurait voulue se mettre en colère mais elle n'y parvint pas. Arwen sentait qu'elle était prête à connaitre l'emploi du temps de son père adoptif. Elle lui dit alors :

- Il était très inquiet pour vous. Il a été à vos cotés nuit et jour pendant les premiers jours et si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il se repose un peu, vous vous seriez réveillé seule ou devant un inconnus.

- Il ne faut pas se surprendre de mon état d'inconscience, ce n'est pas rare que je tourne de l'œil après un processus de libération…

- Pas selon Gandalf. Surtout pas pendant cinq jours.

- Cinq jours? J'ai dormis pendant cinq jours. Dit Syrianna surprise.

- Et vous vous êtes plainte de mots de tête à plusieurs reprises lors de vos brefs moments de lucidité. Je suppose que ça aussi c'est fréquent? Demanda la reine en préparant une potion pour calmer la douleur.

- Oui, ça aussi c'est régulier, comme mes pertes de conscience. Mais j'avoue que c'est plus douloureux cette fois. Dit Syrianna en se massant les tempes pour en chasser la douleur.

- Dans ce cas, je pense que j'ai ce dont vous avez besoin pour vos mots de tête… Tenez, buvez cette tisane, vous verrez c'est très efficace. Dit Arwen en lui tendant une tasse d'un liquide chaud.

Syrianna prit la tasse qu'elle avala sans protester. En quelques secondes, la douleur disparue comme par magie et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux. Elle dit à la reine avec enthousiasme :

- Mais c'est un miracle!... J'ai des douleurs pendant presque deux jours habituellement! Je ne ressens plus rien maintenant. Il faudrait me donner la recette de cette potion magique. Ça me serait utile dans l'avenir…

- Je ne crois pas que vous en aurez besoin dans un avenir rapproché. Mais il me fera plaisir de vous enseigner comment en fabriquer. Dit la reine en déposant un plateau de nourriture sur les genoux de la jeune femme.

Syrianna n'avait pas vraiment faim mais la gentillesse de la reine du Gondor l'obligea à faire un effort pour avaler un morceau. Pendant qu'elle mangeait, Arwen se rendit dans une armoire ou elle en retira une robe au couleur du Gondor. Syrianna fronça les sourcils intrigué et regarda la reine d'un air interrogateur. Cette dernière sourit à son air et lui dit :

- J'ai pensé que peut-être, après avoir mangé, vous aimeriez faire quelques pas dehors. Le jardin est magnifique et le temps superbe. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vous accompagnerez.

Syrianna ne pouvait pas refuser une offre pareille venant de la part de la reine et approuva la suggestion. Elle termina son repas rapidement et se leva lentement afin de retrouver son équilibre. Arwen l'aida à se rendre dans la salle de bain ou elle pu faire sa toilette. Ensuite, elle enfila la robe que la reine lui avait montrée plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Arwen l'amena jusqu'au jardin ou elle pu respirer l'air frais et profiter du temps chaud. L'endroit était magnifique, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais un doute s'insinua dans son esprit lorsqu'elle entendit des voix derrière les buissons. Son regard fut attiré de ce coté et fut surprise de voir Gandalf en compagnie des enfants du roi et de l'intendant. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire tendre en le voyant. L'image qu'il offrait était celle d'un grand-père avec ses petits-enfants. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée et dit à la reine :

- Vous savez que ma relation avec lui n'est pas…

- Je connais votre histoire Lady Syrianna. Gandalf nous en a dit suffisamment pour que je puisse me faire ma propre opinion. Et je pense qu'il est temps que vous regardiez vers l'avant et non vers l'arrière. Votre état l'inquiétait énormément et il en a une peine terrible, croyez-moi. Il aimerait pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous mais pour ça, c'est à vous de le vouloir. Par contre, je ne peux vous blâmer d'agir comme vous le faites, car ce fut impardonnable de vous avoir ignoré de cette façon. Malheureusement pour vous comme pour lui, vous ne pouvez pas changer le passé. Dit la reine.

- Que peut-il faire de plus? Je n'ai plus rien devant moi, je n'ai plus de famille et la seule personne qui m'a manifesté un peu d'attention m'a abandonné à ma misère. La seule personne qui m'a aimé pour moi est retournée auprès de ses ancêtres. Je n'ai besoin de personne maintenant, c'était il y a plus de dix ans que j'aurais eu besoin de…

- Syrianna!

Une voix grave et autoritaire se fit entendre derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir le magicien venir vers elle d'un pas décidé et le visage sévère. Syrianna figea et un grand nombre de souvenir de sa jeunesse déferlèrent dans sa tête. Elle voyait les nombreuses promenades à cheval avec lui, les visites chez des connaissances, l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçus de lui. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle ne ressentit aucune colère mais un chagrin énorme. Dès qu'il fut à quelques pas d'elle, elle baissa les yeux honteuse.

Gandalf s'arrêta en la voyant baisser la tête et lui aussi eu la vision d'une fillette turbulente qui se renfermait sur elle-même lorsqu'elle était prise en défaut. Il ne pouvait être furieux contre elle, elle avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse, ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde et il ne voulait que son bonheur. Toute colère disparue de son visage et eu un regard paternel sur elle. Il soupira lourdement et combla la distance entre eux. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et lui dit alors tout doucement en l'a berçant comme autrefois :

- Ça ira ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien maintenant…

Syrianna se laissa balancer par les bras du magicien et laissa toute la pression s'échapper d'un seul coup. Elle se mit à pleurer avec cœur et s'accrocha désespérément à lui. Gandalf ne pu retenir un léger sourire heureux. Il venait de récupérer quelqu'un de cher à son coeur. Arwen rejoignit les enfants qu'elle ramena avec elle à l'intérieur afin de permettre un peu d'intimité au deux personnes. Elle fut heureuse de pouvoir annoncer à son époux et à l'intendant que leur ami Gandalf avait retrouvé sa fille.

Fin du chapitre


	29. Chapter 28 Des explications pour Faramir

Chapitre 28 – Des explications pour Faramir

Quelques jours après le réveil de Syrianna, Gandalf quitta la cité pour un petit voyage en Rohan. Il avait recommandé à la jeune femme de se reposer le plus possible puisqu'elle ne semblait pas reprendre la forme rapidement. Même Syrianna était surprise de se sentir aussi fatigué, elle ne se sentait pas assez forte pour reprendre la route de toute façon. Elle avait discuté avec le magicien et lui avait parlé de la possibilité d'une visite à la ferme d'Ioreth pour un certain temps. Gandalf était d'accord, mais pas avant qu'elle ne soit en parfaite santé.

Eowyn avait été heureuse de pouvoir bénéficier de la présence de la jeune femme encore un peu. Les fréquentes absences de Faramir la laissaient souvent seule et malgré les enfants qui l'occupaient une bonne partie de la journée, elle passait souvent ses soirées seules. Syrianna se faisait un plaisir de lui tenir compagnie. Elle aimait bien l'épouse de l'Intendant et accepta l'hospitalité de cette dernière jusqu'à guérison complète. Mais ce jour-là, elle fut surprise de voir Faramir se joindre à elle dans la bibliothèque où elle lisait un livre sur les contes et légendes de la terre du milieu.

- Vous aimez la lecture?

- J'ai toujours aimé la lecture, mais avec mes nombreux voyages, il était difficile pour moi de prendre le temps de lire. J'ai cette chance et je profite de mes moments libres pour le faire. Dit Syrianna qui voyait bien que sa présence dans la bibliothèque avait un autre but que de discuter de lecture.

- Et vous avez raison de le faire. C'est un bon moyen de détente. Je le fais moins souvent, mais j'ai toujours un livre à porter de la main au cas où…

- Vous êtes venus en chercher un autre, je suppose?

Faramir sourit en coin et baissa les yeux. Il avait sous-estimé l'intelligence de Syrianna et pourtant Gandalf l'avait prévenu qu'elle avait beaucoup de flair. Il prit une profonde respiration et sans lui demander, il prit place en face d'elle. Il lui dit alors avec gêne :

- En fait, je vous cherchais… J'ai besoin de vous parler et j'hésite encore à le faire. Dit-il timidement

- Mais je vous en pris, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. De quoi voulez-vous me parler?

Faramir ferma les yeux et respira encore une fois. Il lui dit alors :

- J'ai vu… j'ai vu ma mère dans la crypte après que Gandalf vous ait amené à la maison des guérisons et je me demandais…

Syrianna fronça les sourcils intrigués par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle lui demanda doucement :

- Vous dites que vous avez vu votre mère? Demanda Syrianna.

- Oui, et j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai été victime de mon état émotif ou si… j'ai eu des illusions.

- Faramir, douteriez-vous de votre état d'esprit? Vous ne devriez pas pourtant. Vous êtes celui qui fut le seul à me croire au sujet de Boromir. Dites-moi ce que vous avez vu et je vous dirai si vous avez des raisons de vous en faire. Dit-elle amusé par son attitude timide.

Faramir leva les yeux vers elle et comprit qu'il pouvait lui en parler sans être jugé. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui dit:

- Après que vous vous soyez évanouie, Gandalf m'a demandé de faire un peu de ménage et de m'assurer que le caveau soit bien fermé. Je venais de terminer de tout ranger et j'ai fait une dernière prière à Boromir. J'ai ensuite entendu la voix d'une femme et cette femme était ma mère. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était là, mais elle me dit qu'elle voulait me rassurer sur le sort de mon frère.

- Que vous a-t-elle dit?

- Que je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour Boromir, qu'il était entre bonne mains. Que si elle était là, devant moi c'est que quelqu'un avait demandé son aide pour s'assurer que Boromir traverse le passage pour l'autre monde. Dit-il encore avec gêne.

- Mais je n'ai pas eu recours à l'esprit de votre mère. Dit Syrianna confuse.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me voir une dernière fois avant de retourner auprès de Boromir. Elle voulait me dire que j'avais une belle famille et que leur avenir était rempli de promesse.

Syrianna secoua la tête négativement. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'esprit de Finduilas de Dol Amroth s'était matérialisé devant son fils. Elle lui demanda ensuite :

- Vous a-t-elle demandé de faire quelque chose de particulier?

- De prendre soin de moi et de ma famille, et surtout de veiller sur celle qui à permis à mon frère de revenir parmi les siens.

Syrianna sursauta surprise de ce qu'il venait de dire. Faramir ajouta immédiatement :

- Elle craint que vous ayez de la difficulté à accepter le départ définitif de Boromir.

- Mais c'est ridicule, voyons… il n'est pas le premier esprit que je mène à son dernier repos. J'avoue que je me suis attaché à lui, mais…

- J'avais remarqué qu'il semblait attaché à vous aussi. Peut-être plus qu'il ne lui était permis, je pense. Mais vous n'avez pas refusé son baiser. Dit Faramir moqueusement, mais pas méchamment.

Syrianna rougit, mais ne put nier qu'il disait vrai. Pour ne pas prolonger la discussion sur un terrain trop dangereux, elle lui demanda :

- Je suppose que vous voulez savoir si c'est possible que votre mère vous soit apparue?

- Oui, j'aimerais savoir si c'est possible. Dit-il à Syrianna comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter du fameux baiser.

Elle lui sourit et lui dit avec douceur :

- Vous n'avez pas rêvé, Seigneur Faramir, vous avez bien vu votre mère dans le caveau. Dit Syrianna.

- Pourquoi est-elle venue me voir?

- Lors du passage d'une âme vers son lieu de repos, il est nécessaire qu'un esprit connu soit présent en cas de nécessité. Je devais invoquer l'esprit de votre mère si jamais Boromir refusait de traverser le passage.

- Alors, vous l'avez invoqué? Mais il n'a pas résisté à sa voie!

- Non en effet, seulement, la présence des gardiens de la mort tout près m'a sans doute forcé à demander à ce qu'elle soit là. Je n'ai pas eu connaissance que je l'ai fait, mais… vous avez pu là voir un bref moment… Seulement, pourquoi vous à t-elle demandé de veuillez sur moi? Demanda Syrianna intrigué.

- Je n'en sais rien… Peut-être veut-elle que vous soyez en santé avant de reprendre vos tâches. Dit-il confus.

Syrianna secoua la tête positivement, mais sans conviction. La présence de Finduilas devant Faramir était inhabituelle. Jamais un esprit ne se manifestait devant un être vivant sans raison. Quelque chose allait se produire dans l'entourage de l'Intendant. Peut-être que ses services seront requis plus vite que prévu. L'absence de Gandalf n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle aurait eu besoin de ses conseils, mais devait se fier à son instinct. Elle dit alors à Faramir pour le rassurer :

- Vous avez sans doute raison, oui, vous avez surement raison. Dit-elle incertaine.

Faramir surveillait son expression et comme elle ne semblait pas convaincue il garda pour lui ce que sa mère lui avait dit sur elle. Il savait que bientôt la vie de Syrianna allait changer à jamais.

Fin du chapitre


	30. Chapter 29 Une nouvelle inattendue

Chapitre 29 – Une nouvelle inattendue

Malheureusement pour Syrianna, elle ne pouvait quitter la cité avant le retour du magicien. Elle aurait bien voulue faire un tour a cheval mais le roi lui avait fortement recommandé de ne pas trop forcer sur le peu de force qu'elle gagnait. Ce fut d'ailleurs un sujet d'inquiétude pour les guérisseurs. Il n'était pas normal que la jeune femme soit aussi fatiguée. Elle avait du mal à reprendre des forces. Selon Eowyn, elle avait souvent des mots de cœur et mangeait avec appétit. Elle avait un doute sur ce qu'elle vivait mais ça lui semblait presque impossible.

Gandalf revint quelques semaines plus tard pour retrouver une Syrianna plus pâle que jamais. Le moment était venu pour elle de connaitre les véritables raisons de son état de santé fragile. Il se demandait quand elle se rendrait compte du message que son corps lui envoyait à travers ses coups de chaleur, sa fatigue excessive et ses nausées. Il espérait qu'elle finisse par se poser des questions sur ce qu'elle expérimentait. Il eu l'occasion de lui faire savoir ce qu'elle vivait, le lendemain de son retour du Rohan.

Il terminait une leçon d'histoire avec Elboron lorsqu'il vit Syrianna se promener dans un sentier du jardin. Seulement, en la regardant bien, il pu se rendre compte qu'elle semblait fatigué et qu'elle avait du mal à supporter la chaleur. Il se leva pour la rejoindre et eu juste le temps de saisir son bras avant qu'elle ne se laisse tomber au sol.

- Syrianna tu abuses de tes forces. Tu ne devrais pas te promener aussi longtemps en plein soleil. Dit Gandalf en l'aidant à se remettre debout.

- Il ne faut pas t'en faire, ce n'est qu'un coup de chaleur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je vis ça. Dit elle pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Je pense plutôt que tu en fais trop. Tu n'es pas prête à reprendre la vie que tu menais. Je vais t'amener chez le guérisseur afin qu'il te dise exactement ce qu'il en est. Dit il en l'entrainant du coté de la maison des guérisons.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais…

- Au contraire, c'est même obligatoire, jeune fille. Il n'est pas normal que tu sois aussi fatigué après tout ce temps. Alors, pas de discussion, tu vas voir un guérisseur. Dit Gandalf en l'a maintenant fermement par le bras.

En chemin, Syrianna eu un nouveau coup de chaleur et Gandalf rugit. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait un problème. Il jeta un œil du coté de Syrianna et elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait y échapper. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la maison des guérisons, Gandalf confia la jeune femme à un des guérisseurs et sortis de la maison pour ne pas être témoin du moment ou elle apprendra la nouvelle. Arwen se présenta à la maison des guérisons peu après le magicien et lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé? Elle va bien?

- Elle va bien, seulement elle est confuse et ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive. Dit le magicien.

- Et vous ne lui avez rien dit? Dit la reine étonné

- Je préfère que le guérisseur lui confirme son état. Elle ne me croira pas, si c'est moi qui lui dit. Lui dit le magicien en souriant en coin.

- Si vous croyez que c'est préférable…

Gandalf n'eu pas la possibilité de lui répondre, qu'un cri se fit entendre en provenance de la salle d'examen. Gandalf sut qu'elle venait d'apprendre la nouvelle. Il soupira lourdement et invita Arwen à le suivre auprès de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre où elle se trouvait, ce fut une Syrianna furieuse qu'il vit et qui ne ménageait pas le pauvre guérisseur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle du tout. Si c'est votre façon de me remonter le moral, sachez que c'est de très mauvais goût. On ne rit pas avec ce genre de situation surtout quand vous savez très bien que c'est impossible pour moi de…

- Et bien plus maintenant, Milady. Dit le guérisseur sur le même ton qu'elle.

Gandalf arrivait sur l'entre fait et s'informa rapidement sur ce qui se passait.

- Que se passe t-il ici? Syrianna, pour l'amour du ciel, pourquoi cris tu comme ça?

- Je cris parce que cet homme, supposément compétent, veut me faire croire que je vais donner naissance à un enfant. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible. Dit-il furieuse.

Gandalf ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire et regarda du coté de la reine pour obtenir son aide. Arwen approcha Syrianna et demanda au guérisseur :

- Est-ce vrai? Vous lui avez dit qu'elle portait une vie en elle?

- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, votre majesté, j'ai assez d'expérience dans le domaine pour confirmer que Lady Syrianna va avoir un bébé. Elle a tous les symptômes d'une femme enceinte. Dit le guérisseur plus calmement.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, voyez-vous objection à ce que je fasse un examen à mon tour pour confirmer vos dires? Demanda Arwen au guérisseur qui s'écarta du lit afin de permettre à la reine de procéder à un examen à son tour.

Arwen posa une main sur le ventre de Syrianna et palpa délicatement le nid qui abritait une vie. Elle sourit avec bonne humeur et lui dit :

- Le guérisseur ne vous a pas mentit Lady Syrianna, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte. Dit la reine.

Syrianna regarda Gandalf avec horreur. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Elle redoutait la réaction du magicien et secoua la tête négativement. Le magicien lui sourit avec joie et lui dit :

- Syrianna! mais c'est merveilleux… Te rends tu compte de ce que cela signifie pour toi?

- Je sais mais… Comment est-ce possible… On m'avait pourtant dit que…

- Ils avaient peut-être raison à l'époque, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas… Et si j'ai encore mon instinct, ce sera un fils magnifique. Dit la reine en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Un fils? Je vais avoir un fils? Oh!... Seigneur…

- Et je suis sur qu'il ressemblera à sa mère. Dit le magicien en embrassant la tempe de sa fille.

Syrianna eu un sourire en coin et soudain, elle se redressa pour regarder son père et lui dit :

- J'ignore totalement qui est le père et…

Elle cessa de parler subitement, et l'image du visage de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé l'espace d'une seule nuit, lui revint en mémoire. Il était l'unique personne qui aurait pu concevoir cette vie avec elle. Elle se tendit et Gandalf comprit qu'elle avait deviné qui et quand cet enfant avait été conçu. Il lui dit alors :

- Je sais ce que tu penses Syrianna et j'avoue que je me doutais pour l'enfant. Manwë m'avait mentionné qu'il ferait quelque chose pour toi afin que tu puisses vivre en paix. j'ignore comment il a fait mais... Je sais aussi qui est le père et J'en suis heureux pour toi et pour lui. Il mérite d'avoir un héritier secret. Dit son père

- Justement, personne ne croira… Dit Syrianna déçus et surprise.

- C'est vrai, mais personne n'a besoin de savoir… Ce sera ton fils à toi et à personne d'autre. Je t'aiderai à vivre ce moment, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Dit Gandalf avec une certaine fierté.

Syrianna ne savait plus quoi dire et se contenta de lui sourire. Elle baissa les yeux pour cacher ses larmes et posa une main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle se blottit contre lui et déjà faisait des projet pour l'avenir. Maintenant, elle avait un but dans la vie, elle avait un fils à élever, un fils qui connaitrait son père à travers ses maigres souvenirs. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était si faible et malade. Mais elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle était prête à endurer beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle vivait déjà.

Fin du chapitre


	31. Chapter 30 Du temps pour l'amour

Chapitre 30 – Du temps pour l'amour

Syrianna faisait la lecture au plus jeunes enfants de la maison du roi lorsque la reine vint chercher ses filles pour une leçon de musique. Elle dût mettre fin au récit et donna congé aux autres enfants jusqu'au retour de leur parents. Elle profita de ce moment pour ranger sa table et relaxer un peu. Elle avait fait beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui et elle pouvait se permettre un instant de détente avant le retour de son fils. Elle prit une bonne respiration et s'appuya au dossier du fauteuil en fermant les yeux. Mais ce merveilleux moment de paix ne dura que quelques minutes qu'une voix grave lui dit à l'oreille :

- On se prélasse au travail maintenant?

Syrianna sourit en reconnaissant la voix du magicien et elle l'invita à se joindre à elle. Elle jeta un regard du coté de son fils qui s'était dirigé immédiatement dans son petit coin de jardin ou tous ses soldats de bois s'y trouvaient. Syrianna secoua la tête négativement et soupira en le regardant faire :

- Il ressemble de plus en plus à son père ce petit. Dit le magicien en souriant en coin.

- Oui, peut-être, mais pour moi, c'est un miracle qu'il soit là. J'ai encore du mal à le croire. Dit Syrianna rêveuse.

Gandalf prit la main de sa fille pour la serrer avec tendresse et lui dit :

- Et il aurait été fier de lui tu sais. Dit Gandalf.

- Je sais, j'en suis sur. Malheureusement, il n'est pas la et ne verra jamais grandir son fils. Dit elle tristement.

- Mais il le voit, ne t'en fait pas et il le guide de là-haut. Lui dit Gandalf pour la réconforter.

- Oui, sans doute as-tu raison. Mais…

Gandalf l'a regarda et fronça les sourcils intrigués par son air triste. Il lui dit alors :

- Je sens de la tristesse dans ta façon d'agir. Serait-il possible que tu t'ennuis? Tu aimerais combler le vide de ta vie?

Syrianna lui fit un sourire en coin et secoua la tête négativement. Elle aurait aimé rencontrer un homme qui l'accepte elle et son fils. Mais c'était difficile de trouver un tel homme. Elle lui dit alors;

- Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça, j'ai beaucoup trop à faire pour me permettre de chercher un mari. De plus, avec Madril que je néglige depuis quelque temps, je dois lui donner la priorité. Dit Syrianna

- Mais il faudrait y penser tu ne penses pas? Ce serait une bonne chose pour toi et surtout pour Madril. Une présence masculine lui serait bénéfique. Tu peux prendre le temps de regarder autour de toi. Il y a de très bon candidat…

- Et à qui penses-tu? Tu connais l'homme idéal? Demanda t-elle en souriant amusé.

Gandalf ne pu retenir un sourire à son tour et entendit le bruit de lames qui s'entrechoc. Il se leva pour aller voir derrière les buissons et secoua la tête satisfait. Il dit à Syrianna en l'invitant à approcher :

- Justement, il y a un excellent candidat qui mérite que tu y jettes un coup d'œil. Dit Gandalf en s'écartant pour laisser le passage à sa fille afin qu'elle puisse voir ce qui se passait derrière le buisson.

Syrianna lui fit un air sévère et pour le contenter elle accepta de regarder derrière le buisson. Seulement, ce qu'elle y vit l'a renversa et l'a troubla fortement. Elle pu voir le maître d'arme donner une leçon d'épée aux jeunes princes du Gondor. Elle fut frappée par le physique de l'homme. Un physique imposant qui lui était familier. Elle recula légèrement ne sachant trop quoi penser. Elle regarda Gandalf en fronçant les sourcils et ce dernier ne pu retenir un sourire. Il lui dit alors :

- Tu aimerais faire la connaissance du nouvel entraîneur des enfants de la famille royale?

- Non… Pas du tout… je n'ai pas le temps de… dit Syrianna en rougissant tout en s'éloignant de l'endroit.

Mais soudain, des cris d'enfants attirèrent leur attention et sans attendre Gandalf traversa le buisson pour se rendre compte que Madril essayait de faire les mêmes exercices que les plus vieux. Syrianna qui l'avait suivit soupira découragé. Gandalf lui dit alors :

- Il ressemble définitivement de plus en plus à son père, celui-là.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour lui. Dit Syrianna en se dirigeant vers son fils d'un air maussade.

Madril était très attentif aux instructions du maître d'armes qui le traitait comme un de ses élèves. Seulement, à l'approche de sa mère, Madril se tendit et cessa tout mouvement. Le maître d'armes fit faire une pause aux enfants à l'approche de Syrianna. Gandalf eu du mal a ne par rire et croisa les bras afin de voir la suite.

- Madril! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour faire le même genre d'exercice que ces jeunes garçons. Tu n'as pas ta place avec…

- Excusez moi Milady, mais je pense, au contraire que c'est à son âge qu'il doit commencer à se familiariser avec les armes…

Syrianna fit volte face pour le regarder avec colère et figea en le voyant de plus près. Le maître d'armes la fixait intensément et soutenait son regard. Il avait les mêmes yeux verts que Boromir. Elle sentit son cœur battre follement et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son beau visage. L'homme perdit de son arrogance et retint son souffle à son tour. Il lui était lui-même accroché à son regard. Gandalf avait suivit l'échange entre eux et sourit plus encore. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre eux, il le sentait. Il dit alors aux enfants :

- Venez, jeunes gens, laissons les adultes discuter de leur problème. Je suis sur que vous avez faim. Dit il en poussant vers la sortie du terrain les jeunes garçons.

Madril hésitait à les suivrent mais Elboron prit sa main pour l'entraîner avec lui. Syrianna ne s'occupait plus de son fils et Gandalf avisa le maître d'armes qu'il amenait les enfants avec lui. Ce dernier approuva et reporta son attention sur Syrianna. Il lui dit alors :

- Je ne cherche pas à mettre votre autorité en doute Milady mais, en tant que maître d'armes je suis le plus apte à juger du moment pour apprendre le maniement de l'épée à un jeune garçon…

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'il vit qu'elle le fixait avec beaucoup trop d'intensité. Il sentit la gêne le faire rougir et baissa les yeux. Il dit ensuite plus timidement :

- Je suis désolé si j'ai osé faire quelque chose qui va à l'encontre de vos principes. Je vous pris de m'excuser, je veillerai à ce que votre fils ne participe plus aux exercices…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… c'est que…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors? Est-ce ma façon d'enseigner qui vous incommode?

- Non, pas du tout… pardonnez moi à mon tour, c'est que…. Vous ressemblez beaucoup à quelqu'un que j'ai connus autrefois… c'est son visage que j'ai revue dans mon esprit. Vous m'avez rappelé à son souvenir…

L'homme sourit compréhensif et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un banc pendant qu'il rassemblait ses armes. Il lui dit alors :

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de mauvais souvenir au moins... Un ami ou un amoureux? Demanda t-il en lui souriant légèrement.

Syrianna sursauta à sa réplique et elle eu du mal à ne pas le dévisager. Il était en tout point comme Boromir sauf pour la couleur de ses cheveux, sa barbe plus fournis, et sa voix plus grave. Mais c'était surtout ses yeux qu'elle avait remarqué Elle lui dit avec empressement pour ne pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion d'elle :

- Un ami… et non, au contraire, ce fut même d'excellent souvenir. Dit elle en rougissant.

Le maître d'armes lui sourit aimablement et s'inclina devant elle en se présentant :

- Je suis Gorenir, le nouveau maître d'armes des jeunes princes du Gondor. Et vous Milady? Vous êtes la mère de ce jeune prodige? A qui ai-je l'honneur? Demanda Gorenir avec humour.

- Je suis Syrianna du Rohan, je suis de la famille de l'Intendant Faramir et j'aide à l'éducation des enfants du roi. Dit elle en le saluant poliment à son tour

Gorenir lui sourit et lui tendit son bras en lui disant :

- Puis-je vous accompagner jusqu'à chez vous?

Syrianna rougit plus encore et accepta d'être escorté par lui. Elle prit son bras et ensemble ils sortirent du terrain d'entraînement. Arwen qui passait par la agrandit les yeux de surprise en voyant le couple se diriger vers la maison de l'Intendant. Elle ne pu retenir un sourire en voyant le visage radieux de Syrianna. Enfin elle connaîtrait un peu de joie dans sa vie.

Fin du chapitre.


	32. Chapter 31 Épilogue

Épilogue - Une fin heureuse

Syrianna avait fini par épouser Gorenir après de longue fréquentation. Leur vie en était une tranquille et paisible. Elle n'avait pourtant jamais oublié Boromir et son souvenir l'a hantait tous les jours sous les traits de Madril qui, en vieillissant ressemblait de plus en plus a son père. Lorsqu'elle fut bien mariée et sous les soins de son époux, Gandalf prit la route pour les Havres Gris. Ce fut difficile pour elle d'accepter son départ mais elle savait que ça devait arriver un jour. Sa position à la maison du roi lui permettait de rester en contact avec Faramir et sa famille. Jamais plus elle ne revit Vana et elle conclut que son rôle de guide de l'esprit était bel et bien finit. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'un jour, elle reverrait la Valar.

Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin et après plusieurs années de joie et de bonheur, la mort vint lui arracher celui qui avait partagé sa vie si longtemps. Elle ne fut pas épargné elle non plus et après plusieurs semaines de maladie, elle ferma les yeux à jamais pour rejoindre son aimé. Seulement, son intuition au sujet de Vana ne fut pas en vain puisqu'au moment ou elle rendait l'âme elle eu la visite de la Valar.

Syrianna se retrouva dans un immense jardin ou il y avait un grand nombre de plantes et de fleurs aux couleurs variées. C'était magnifique et calme. Elle sourit à cette paix et pu ressentir une sérénité et une tranquillité jamais connus. Elle entendit alors une voix familière derrière elle qui lui dit :

- Je suis venue te ramener chez toi Syrianna. Dit Vana

- C'est en Gondor qu'est ma maison. Je ne suis pas une immortelle. Dit elle sans se retourner.

Vana sourit à ses paroles et ne pu qu'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude malgré les années. Elle lui dit alors :

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas immortelle que tu ne mérites pas une place de choix parmi nous.

Syrianna cette fois ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder avec étonnement. Vana sourit en coin et lui indiqua un coin du jardin ou il y avait un homme qui lui faisait dos. Elle vit au loin celui qu'elle ne croyait jamais revoir. Elle parut surprise sur le coup et demanda à Vana :

- Est-ce que c'est bien…

- C'est lui, en effet… Tu peux le rejoindre si tu veux. Dit Vana en lui pointant du doigt le chemin qui menait vers l'endroit ou se trouvait l'homme.

Syrianna fit un pas vers lui et à chaque pas qui la rapprochait de lui, elle sentit son cœur battre follement. Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques pas de l'homme, elle se mit à crier son nom :

- Boromir… oh seigneur Boromir….

L'homme se retourna vers elle et sourit en la voyant. Elle se précipita sur lui et fut accueillit pas des bras puissants qui l'a serra très fort. Il ne pu résister à l'embrasser avec passion et Syrianna se laissa transporter par le long baiser.

Mais soudain, elle se tendit et le repoussa devant elle. Elle lui dit alors avec chagrin. :

- Je suis désolé mais, je ne peux pas…

- Et pourquoi?

- Mais parce que je suis une femme marié et que mon époux…

- Oui, je sais et je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas jaloux de te partager avec moi.

- Boromir! Ce n'est pas…

Boromir se mit à rire et entraina Syrianna avec lui jusqu'à un miroir. Il lui montra la glace et ce fut la surprise pour elle. Elle eu du mal a retenir un cris, et surtout à se poser énormément de question. Boromir lui dit alors :

- Que vois-tu dans le miroir?

- Mais c'est mon époux? Gorenir… Tu es Gorenir… dit elle avec surprise.

- Je l'ai toujours été et serai toujours ton époux que ce soit avec Boromir ou Gorenir, nous sommes ensemble pour l'éternité. Dit il

Syrianna était bouche bée mais la joie qu'elle ressentait dans son cœur était au dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle lui dit alors :

- Et tu le savais? Tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Je n'en savais rien en fait. Je l'ai sut lorsque je suis arrivé ici. Ce fut une énorme surprise pour moi aussi, crois moi. Pour mon grand bonheur, j'ai réalisé que non seulement Madril était mon fils, mais que tu m'as aimé à travers celui qui me représentait aussi. Et crois moi, j'en fus très heureux.

Syrianna lui sourit avec joie et lui demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé pour que ça se produise ainsi?

- Apparemment, Vana a vue que tu méritais une vie plus remplie et Mandos avait fait une demande au grand valar en ce qui me concerne. Seulement, si je retournais dans le monde des vivants, je ne devais avoir aucun souvenir de ma vie antérieure. C'est ce qui c'est produit. Il m'a placé sur ta route et comme prévus par Vana, tu as succombé à mes charmes.

Syrianna lui fit un air moqueur et se blottit contre lui. Elle savait que maintenant elle serait des plus heureuse. Elle lui dit alors en le regardant amoureusement :

- Je t'aime Boromir et je t'aimerai tant et aussi longtemps que ça nous sera permis.

- Je t'aime aussi Syrianna et pour l'éternité.

Le couple s'enlaça avec amour et ce fut sous le regard satisfait que Vana sourit à leur amour. Elle retourna auprès de Manwë pour lui faire son rapport. Elle savait que maintenant tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Fin

N.B.: Merci à tous mes lecteurs. J'espère que ça vous à plus. Ce fut une belle expérience pour moi que de l'écrire. Je suis déjà sur un autre projet mais cette fois avec Haldir. Si vous avez des commentaires, ne vous gênez pas à en faire. Je sais que j'ai des améliorations à faire et ce n'est qu'en lisant vos critiques constructives que j'y arriverai. Merci encore et à la prochaine.


End file.
